Gender Change
by UsagixNoxBaka
Summary: After Losing a bet, Allen is forced to attend his new school, dressed as a girl
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:: I own nothing, so leave me alone with my play things :D

Warnings:: Yaoi / Shonen Ai (Boy x Boy; Don't like? Then leave!). Alternate Universe. Ooc-ness. Language.

Rated:: T for now, May change.

Prologue

"EH!? W-what did you just say?"

_there's no way I heard what I think I just heard_

"You heard me baka nephew" Said Cross "I'll stop making you pay all the debts that I leave behind"Cross had been sitting in the living room drinking a cup of wine when Allen had confronted him.

"Are you serious!?" asked Allen

"Yes" Answered Cross looking annoyed "I'm serious"

Allen continued to stare at his uncle, he just couldn't believe it, there was no way his uncle would just agree to something that easily.

"Whats the catch?" Allen asked after a few minutes of silence.

At this Cross smirked.

"A bet" was all he said

"A ….bet?"

"A bet " Cross repeated

Allen smirked "alright if I win, I no longer have to pay your debt's correct? "

"That's right but if you lose..." Cross paused in thought "You start a new school next week right?"

"Y-yeah" Allen answered as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Cross smirked "Alright if you lose, you'll have to continue paying my debt's, as well as attend your new school not as Allen walker but as Alice walker"

Allen froze _'he cant be serious!'_

" Are you serious?" asked Allen

Cross stared at Allen with a blank look "Of course I'm serious, why would I say something like that and not be serious?" answered Cross as he took a drink from his glass of wine.

"Alright whats the challenge then?" asked Allen after a short silence

Cross looked up from his glass of wine and his smirk returned "A drinking contest"

"What?! But I'm a minor I cant drink!" Protested Allen

"Hm don't worry about it, I'm your guardian and I say its alright"

Allen stared at his uncle, there was no way he'd be able to win a drinking contest especially not against his own uncle._'I gonna have to win if I want to stop paying his debts!'_

"Alright" Allen finally answered.

Cross looked up from his glass of wine "Alright lets go then" said cross as he stood up and grabbed his keys from the coffee table.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"To a bar baka nephew" answered Cross as he drank the rest of his wine and walked out the door to his car.

_'A bar!?" _

__________________________________________________________________

_'I L-lost' were the thoughts in Allen's head as he stared at the pavement in the front of his his new school, The Black Order Academy. Allen sighed ' might as well get this over with' thought Allen as he began walking to the gates of his new school._

" _I should have known better than to try to beat him in a drinking contest" muttered Allen to__ no one in particular as he reached the gates._


	2. First Meeting

Disclaimer; I repeat I own nothing so me alone with my play things~

Warnings; Yaoi / Shonen Ai (Boy x Boy, Don't like then leave!). **Alternate Universe and Ooc-ness**. Language

Rated::T for now, may change~

Enjoy~

CHAPTER 1

First Meeting~

_----_

Allen looked to his left and then to his right only to see no one in sight.

'how can there be no one around, this is supposed to be a school there should at least be a teacher around!'

Allen sighed. He had been to busy in his own thoughts that he didn't pay attention to where he was going and ended up lost. He had tried to find someone who could help him but had come up empty.

Allen sighed again as he went to sit at a bench under a tree ' maybe I'll just wait here and maybe if I'm lucky someone will show up'

---------------------X_x_x_X--------------------------

Allen stared at the sky, he was starting to think that no one was going to come by. 'maybe I should just leave and see if I can find someone who could help me' Allen was to caught up in his thoughts he didn't here the footsteps coming up from behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

Allen jumped in surprise and turned in the direction the voice had come from only to meet glaring brown eyes.

"W-what" was all Allen could get out as he stared at the man, the man looked to be in his mid 40's and had light brown hair gelled back as well as a squared mustache on his upper lip.(1)

"What are you doing here?" the man asked again "all students should be in class" All Allen could was stare at the man.'I should have known that was why no one was around'

"Are you listening to me?" The man asked

"Huh?" Allen had stopped listening after he had found out why no one was around "oh um I'm a new student here and got lost looking for the main office" Said Allen

"Is that so?" Said the man as his eyes narrowed

"Y-yeah"

"And what is your name?"

"Alice Walker" Answered Allen

"Very well Ms. Walker, Ill let you off this one time one time because your new here and dont know the rules, but if I catch you loitering the halls again while class's are in session, you'll be starting a brand new school all over again, understood? "

"Understood sir" Was all Allen could say before the man began to walk away. "Ah w-wait sir I don't know my way around the school!" Shouted Allen. The man stopped and turned to face Allen

"The main office is in the opposite direction" Was all the man said before he continued to walk. Allen smiled, shouted a 'Thank you' before turning in the direction the man had said began walking

------------------------------X_x_x_X--------------------------------

Allen couldn't believe he was lost _again_. 'I should have asked if he could have shown me to the office' Thought Allen. Allen had been so happy that he'd finally be able to find the office when he had realized that all the man told him was the direction of the office and then left. So Allen was once again lost.

Allen sighed 'Seems like all I'm doing is sighing and getting lost, well might as well try and find it myself'

--------------------------X_x_x_X------------------------------------

Allen was amazed at how big the school was, he had been looking around trying to find the office only to go around in a circle and end up where he had began. Allen was to busy looking around he didn't see someone else rounding the corner and crashed right into them and fell to the ground.

"Ah I'm sorry " Allen apologized as he stood up

"Che" Allen looked up at the sound of the voice, to see the person he had crashed into was a head taller than him. He had long midnight blue hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing the boys uniform which consisted of a black blazer, a white collared shirt under with a black tie hanging lose around his neck as well as a pair of black dress pants.

"Watch where your going moyashi"

'Huh m-moyashi?'

"I did say I was sorry" said Allen

"I don't care just watch where your going" Was all the man said before he continued to walk.

"Ah wait!" shouted Allen. The man stopped and turned his head to Allen

"What?"

"um I'm kinda lost and was wondering if you could show me where the main office is"Allen asked as he walked up to the man

"he I'm busy get someone else to help you"

"Huh? But there's no one else here, except for you! "

"Then find it yourself"

"That's what I've been trying to do and ended up lost more than once! You've gotta help me! " Whined Allen

"I already told I'm not helping you!" The man shouted sounding irritated but it didn't stop Allen

"I don't care! If you don't help me I'll just follow you!" shouted Allen

"No you wont so leave me the hell alone!"

"Yes I will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Che why the hell am I still here arguing with a white haired moyashi" The man asked himself

"Come on you gotta help me!"

"No" Was all the long-haired man said as he turned around and continued walking. 'Damn it I ant let him get away!' Allen thought as he chased after the man.

"Your gonna help me!"

10 minutes later

"Why the hell are you following me!?"

"I told you I was going to follow you until you showed me to the main office" Allen said

"..."

"Are you going to show me where the office is?"

"No so leave me the hell alone"

"Hm I don't think I will" Allen said

"..."

"I'm going to continue following you until you decide to show me where the office is, so you b-" Allen was cut off as bumped into the man for suddenly stopping.

"Che" Was all he said as he turned around and started walking in the other direction. Allen confused continued to follow.

"um where are you going?" Allen asked as they continued to walk

"..." No answer

'Bastard' Thought Allen as the man stopped in front of a small building before walking inside

"huh/ where are we?" Allen asked

"Te office so leave me the hell alone already!" Allen stared, there were stacks of papers everywhere, but no one was there.

"Its empty" Allen stated

"Che I don't care" The man said before he headed for the door

"W-wait"

And he did "your such an irritating girl, moyashi" he said through clenched teeth before leaving. 'Ah he really is a bastard' Allen thought as he turned back to the stacks of papers. "um excuse me is anyone here?" Allen asked as he looked around the small room. Taking a step forward Allen saw something move under a pile of papers. "H-hello?" Allen walked to the pile of papers only to immediately jump away, startled at the head that had come out.

"uh I wasn't expecting the stack of papers to collapse...hey Johnny are you alright?" Allen stared as another head came out right next to where the first had.

"Uh yeah I'm alright, hm oh how long have you been there" The smaller of the two asked when he finally noticed Allen

"huh? Oh um I just got here" answered Allen as he stared at the pile of papers on the floor expecting another head to come out.

"What can we help you with?" The other man asked

"oh I'm new here"Allen said as he pulled his eyes away from the stack of papers to the two now in front of him.

"oh then you must be the scholarship student! Alice walker right?" Allen nodded "okay well then I'm Johnny and this is Tapp " he said as he pointed towards Tapp

"Hey"

"Hello"

"Hm didn't I just have your schedule in my hand? Johnny said as he scanned the top layer of papers.

"Maybe you dropped it when the stacks of papers collapsed" suggested Tapp

Tapp,Johnny, and Allen turned to the pile of papers the two had emerged from. 'well I feel sorry for them' Allen thought as both Johnny and Tapp gulped and started walking towards the stacks of paper.

Allen watched amused as Tapp and Johnny dove into the sea of papers.

-15 minutes later-

"here it is!" shouted Tapp as his head and right arm came to surface with a wrinkled piece of paper in hand

"Really!?"yelled Johnny not to far from Tapp

__

"Well then sorry about that" Johnny said as he gave Allen his schedule and map of the school. Allen smiled "no its alright" Allen responded as he took the wrinkled papers and left.

---------------------------------X_x_x_X-----------------------------------

Allen stood outside his new classroom facing the door. He was completely nervous in going in during the middle of class. Allen had guessed the class was loud from all the noise that could be heard from outside the classroom.

'Well here goes nothing' Allen thought as he took a deep breath and opened the door. As soon as Allen opened the door the whole class went silent, when he came into view that's when the whispering began:

_'look at her hair its completely white!'_

_' is it natural?'_

_' it doesn't look dyed'_

_'look at her face is it a tattoo?'_

_' it sure don't like a tattoo'_

_'how do you-OW!'_ Allen looked up just in time to see a boy jump out of his seat, mutter an apology to the girl next him and move to another seat. Te whispering stopped and Allen walked over to who he suspected was the teacher and handed him his schedule

"hm so your the new student" Allen nodded "and here I thought you got scared and chickened out" The man smiled as a few students laughed. " well I'm Mr. Reever, welcome to the Black Order Academy"Reever said Allen and then to the class "alright guys this is Alice Walker, make sure you make her feel welcomed alright?" there was a chorus of 'yes sir' before Reever turned back to Allen "well then you can sit in the empty seat in the back" he said as he pointed it out and then handed Allen back his schedule. Allen thanked him and walked towards his seat. As he walked a pair of a eyes followed him along with whispering. When Allen reached his seat he sat down with a sigh and stared out the window.

-----------------------X_x_x_X------------------------------

A few minutes later the bell rang singling the end of class. Allen grabbed his bag and was about to leave only to stop himself with bumping into someone.

"Uh hello" greeted Allen as he took a step back from the girl. She was about the same height as him. She had long black hair with a green tint to it pulled back into twin pigtails. She wore the same uniform as him which consisted of a red blazer, a white blouse under, a black tie around her neck, and a red and black plaid skirt, the only difference was that she had black thigh long socks and black indoor shoes.

"Hello" she said with a smile "your name was Alice right?"

"That's right"Allen answered

"My names Rinali Lee, Its nice to meet you" she said as she held out her hand with a smile.

"Its nice to meet you as well" replied Allen as he took her hand with a smile.

Well there you guys go chapter two~

reviews not necessary but are welcomed!

Ill try to update later this week or next

just hopefully I don't take this long~

I tried to make it longer at MitarashiiDango's request

hope you enjoyed it~

1.)My sister laughed at me for the way I wrote that but it was the only way I could describe it: if you guys have a better description for him please tell~


	3. Second Meeting

Disclaimer; I repeat I own nothing so leave me alone to my play things~

Warnings; Yaoi, Shonen-Ai (Boy x Boy, Don't like then leave!) **Alternate Universe and Occ-ness**. Language

Rated::T for now may change

CHAPTER 2

More Meetings

Enjoy~

_----_

"So did you enjoy looking around the school Alice?" Rinali asked Allen as they walked to their next class.

"Huh?" Allen and Rinali had talked for a few minutes before heading off to class only to find out they shared the same classes and Rinali offering to walk with Allen which he had happily agreed to.

"Well you were late to class so assumed you looking around the school"

"Oh, no I got lost and wondered around until I found someone who could help, Although he was a total jerk about it" Allen said muttering the last part to himself.

"Oh then how would you like it if I gave you a tour of the school during our free period?" Rinali asked as she moved to stand in front of Allen.

"That would be helpful, but I wouldn't want to bother you" Allen said as he stopped as well.

"Huh? It wont be a bother if I'm offering right?"

"Alright only if your sure"

"Absolutely!" Rinali exclaimed happily as she turned towards the door they had stopped in front of and walked in with Allen following right behind her, only to stop at the sound of a girlish screech.

"RINALI!!!" Allen stepped back as a white cloaked figure attached itself to Rinali. "Tell me it isn't true Rinali!" The man said through sobs or at least that's what it had sounded to Allen.

"Nee-san" Rinali sad slightly irritated as a faint blush tinted her cheeks and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Professor Komui, you have to get back to work!" Allen looked up at the familiar voice to see Reever walking towards them looking annoyed.

"Komu nee-san you have to listen to Reever, classes are about to start" said Rinali as she kicked Komui in the back of the head when she had finally unattached komui from her.

"But Rinali, Reever sa-" Komui quieted down when he had finally noticed Allen "And who might you be?" Komui asked as he walked past Rinali to stand in front of Allen. Allen blinked realizing the man was talking to him.

"Huh? Oh um-"

"Her names Alice Walker" Rinali cut in and Komui's attention was back on her.

"Alice Walker? The scholarship student?" Komui asked as he turned back to Allen and Allen nodded in response. "and you made friends with Rinali?"

"Yes"

"Very well~ Rinali you can go to your seat~ and Reever you can leave" Komui said his expression changing when facing each person.

"Alright" was all Reever said before he left as students came in and took their seats.

"Alright class, we have a new student~" Komui sang as he pointed towards Allen "her names Alice Walker" just as the whispering was about to begin Komui pointed towards the class shouting no talking and the students immediately shut their mouths shut. Komui scanned the class, his eyes landing on a male brunette sitting next to Rinali.

"YOU!" Komui shouted startling the brunette as he pointed his finger at him "To the other side of the room!" Komui then turned to face Allen with a smile and Allen couldn't help but take a step back at Komui's change in attitude. "That's your new seat Alice~" he then turned around and walked to his desk muttering something about idiotic boys that sit next to his sister deserve F's. Allen nodded and turned to Rinali who was smiling sheepishly at her brothers actions.

X_x_x_x_X

Both Rinali and Allen were on their way to the cafeteria, when Rinali had all of a sudden stopped Allen wlaked a bit further before stopping and turning around to face her.

"Rinali?"

"Hey um... Alice"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I offered to give you tour of the school earlier?" Allen nodded and noticed she looked nervous.

"If you can't give me the tour it's alright" Allen said as he walked up to her. Rinali looked up and shook her head.

"No it's not that" Replied Rinali

"Oh? Then whats the matter?"

"It's just that when I offered to give you a tour, I forgot about my two other friends and was wondering if you'd mind if they came along"

"Hm? No why would I? Your the one who's showing me around" Allen stated

"Really you don't mind?"

"No but I am curious who the other two are"

"Their close friends we always hang out during lunch and free periods, OH!" Rinali shouted Startling Allen "You'll be able to meet them, they should already be there" Rinali said as she looked around the halls to see most students entering their classes or going in the direction of the cafeteria and then turnig back to Allen

"Shall we go then?" Allen asked

"Yeah" Replied Rinali as she grabbed Allen's hand and began walking in the direction of the cafeteria dragging Allen behind her.

← 5 Minutes Later →

When Allen and Rinali arrived in the cafeteria Allen went straight to the lunch line to get his food, Rinali following right behind him with a smile on her face.

"So what are you going to order Alice?"

"Um...I'm not sure hmm" Allen answered before staring at the school menu.

"Well you don't have think to hard about it"

"Yeah I know but I can't help it when it comes to food" Allen replied. Rinali laughed as Allen continued to stare at the menu in deep concentration.

"Alice your next " Rinali said as she pointed to the window, and Allen moved without removing his eyes from the menu.

"Oh? A new student~?, Ah and what a cute one you are!"

"Nice to meet you! My name is Alice Walker!" Allen greeted as he bowed

"Well, how nice and formal! What'll it be? I'll make you anything you like!"

"Anything, eh? Well then..."

"Mm-hm" Jerry said getting ready to cook

"I'll have french fries, dry curry, beef stew, meat pies, chicken, a Tuna salad, some scones and rice...as well as some roasted dumplings...lets say twenty of them!"

Jerry stared at Allen in disbelief "Can you really eat all that?"

"Sure can!" Allen Replied with a smile

"Alright then give me a minute~!" said Jerry as he left the window and then came back with Allen's order

"H-hello Jerry" Rinali greeted still not quite believing Allen had ordered so much food.

"Hello Rinali and what can I get you~"

"I'll get Set-A, Jerry what happened to Ms. Miranda?"

"Alright! She ran off crying after getting a student's order wrong " Jerry said as he handed Rinali her lunch

"I see, poor Ms. Miranda, well thank-you Jerry" Rinali said as she grabbed her lunch and walked to where Allen was waiting for her

"Can you really eat all that Alice?" Rinali asked staring at the plate full of food

"Yeah" Allen nodded with a smile

"O-okay "Rinali smiled back before leading the way through tables and crowds of people, before reaching one with only two others one of them looking familiar to Allen but couldn't remember from where. The other person seemed the same height if not a bit taller than the longed haired boy, he had red hair and an eye patch covering his right eye. He wore the boys uniform, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his tie hanging lose around his neck. The first two buttons undone one his shirt, and then a green and black headband around his head having his hair slant to one side.

"Hey Rinali!" shouted the redhead as he caught sight of the green haired girl, his eyes then shifting to the white haired girl with her "Who's this?"

"Hello Rabi " Rinali greeted back as she sat down "This is Alice, The scholarship student"

"Oh?!"

"Alice, This is Rabi and that's Kanda " Rinali introduced as she pointed to the redhead and then the blue haired boy.

"Hey!" Rabi greeted giving Allen a goofy grin

"Hello"

"Che" was all Kanda needed to say before realizing why he looked so familiar.

"AH! It's you!" Allen shouted startling both Rinali and Rabi

"Huh? Do you know Kanda Alice?" Rinali asked the same question running through Rabi's head aswell

"Yeah" Allen replied he's the bastard I told you about!"

"Who the hell you calling a bastard moyashi!?" Kanda shouted surprising both Rinali and Rabi

"You obviously!" There was silence at their table as Both Kanda and Allen glared at each other before Rabi burst out into laughter and Rinali into giggling. Both Kanda and Allen turned towards them one with a glare in place and the other with confusion written on his face.

"What's so funny!?" Both Kanda and Allen shouted/asked, and both Rinali and Rabi immediately stopped laughing.

"Nothing it's just you guys get along so well!" Rinali stated with Rabi nodding in agreement.

"What the are you talking about?"

"Nothing to worry about Alice~" Rabi answered

"Okay" Allen said before turning to his food

"Hey Rabi, Kanda during our free period I was gonna show Alice around the school"

"Really?" Rabi asked

"So why should I care?"

"Well I was wondering if you guys wanted to come, Alice said it would be okay, right? "

"Eh? Oh um yeah" Allen answered after realizing he was brought back into the convetsation

"Yeah sure, I got nothing better to do" Replied Rabi

"No"

There was silence at Kanda's answer. "Why not?" Rinali finally asked

"Because I'd rather not walk around the school with an annoying white haired moyashi again "

"But Kanda-"

"It's okay Rinali" Allen cut in "If he doesn't want to go then we won't make him..."

"But-" Rinali tried to protest but was cut off again

"Besides he just probably doesn't know his own way around the school and is afraid of getting lost himself" Allen said as he looked up at Kanda with a smirk. There was silence.

"What!? Who the hell was walking around the school lost this morning!?" Kanda shouted as he glared at Allen.

"Well I have an excuse, I'm new "Allen replied

"Then how the hell was I able to get you to he office!?"

"You could have found by coincidence, you never did say where you were going"

"The hell moyashi, I wasn't lost this morning!"

"Really? Then can you prove it?"

"Fine! You stupid moyashi, I'll go to that stupid tour Rinali's gonna give you!" Kanda shouted one last time before standing and stomping out of the cafeteria leaving behind a shocked Rinali,and Rabi, As well as Allen who had a triumphant smirk in place and it only grew when he heard Kanda shout 'shit!' when he had realized what had just happened.

"Wow Alice! You tricked Kanda into coming along!" Rinali exclaimed after a few minutes of silence.

"And he didn't kill you!" Rabi added

"It wasn't very hard, apparently he doesn't think before speaking" Allen replied and Rabi laughed at how right Allen was right

"Lets eat!" Allen exclaimed turning back to his food

"A-all that?" Rabi questioned and he and Rinali watched in disbelief as Allen finished eating everything on his plate after a few minutes.

"I'm done " Allen stated as he wiped his mouth with a napkin

"My, you've got quite an appetite" Rinali stated as she and Rabi stared at his clean plate

X_x_x_x_X

On the way to their next class Allen had found out he shared the last few classes with Rabi, and Kanda as well as with Rinali.

"Hey Rinali?"

"Hm? Yes Alice?"

"What's our next class?"

"We have-"

"Gym" Rabi cut in as they stopped in front of a pair of doors

"G-gym?" Allen asked

"Yeah, Alice come with me so you can check in with Ms. Kloud "

"Well see you guys in a bit, I'm gonna go see if Yu-Chan's in the locker room yet " Rabi said before leaving with a wave.

"Well then lets go Alice"

"Eh? No I-" Allen was cut off as Rinali pushed him through the doors _'Oh this cant end well'_

X_x_x_x_X

"Ms. Kloud, this is Alice the new student" Rinali told Kloud when they entered the gymnasium

"Hm this is Alice Walker?" Kloud asked looking at Allen

"Yes"

"Alright Ms. Lee you can head over to the locker room and Ms. Walker you can follow me" Kloud said as began to walk towards a door on the other side of the gymnasium.

"Well then I'll see you in a bit okay Alice?"

"Eh? Oh uh yeah" Allen answered before waving to Rinali before running after Kloud. When Allen had finally reached Kloud it was to find her looking through boxes before she noticed Allen

"I think this size will fit you fine" Kloud said with a small smile in place "Here take this and go change into it" Kloud said as she handed Allen the gym uniform.

"Ah um..."

"Why do you look so nervous Walker?"

"Ah n-no reason, I'm just gonna go and change" Allen said as he took the uniform and left the room. When Allen reached the locker room he stood in front of the door trying to figure out a way not to go in there.

"Alice! There you are " Allen turned only to see Rinali running towards him.

"Why haven't you gone inside yet?, never mind come inside, I got you a locker " before Allen could protest Rinali had grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. As soon as Allen entered he had shut his eyes closed.

"Alice are you alright?" Rinali asked

"Uh yeah I just need to use the restroom"

"Oh okay its up ahead to your left" Rinali pointed out

"Okay thanks" Allen said before running to the restroom _'Damn it could things get any worse!?'_

"Alice are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Okay then, You have your gym uniform right?"

"Yes"

"Okay then you can change in there and I'll take your school uniform to your locker"

"That'll help, um thank you Rinali"

"Don't worry about it Alice " Replied Rinali with a smile before walking away with Allen's school uniform.

_'Damn this is worse than meeting that jerk Kanda' Allen thought before he finished changing and stepped out of the stall to see Rinali waiting for him at the door._

"_You ready Alice?" Rinali asked when she saw Allen_

"_Yeah I'm ready" Allen answered_

_X_x_x_x_X_

_As soon as class was over and Rinali had shown him his locker, Allen had ran to restroom leaving a very confused and worried Rinali behind _

"_Alice?"_

X_x_x_x_X

"Alice are you sure your okay?" Rinali asked Allen as they walked down the hall with Kanda and Rabi.

"Yeah I'm fine" Allen said

"Huh is something wrong with Alice?" Rabi asked after hearing their conversation

"No I'm fine, promise"

"Alice if you don't feel well you should go home" Rinali said trying to reason with Allen

"I'm fine, nothings wrong Rinali"

"Then why would you run to the bathroom after class? " Rinali asked as she came to a stop as Allen continued walking only to stop when Rabi had stopped in front of him

Allen sighed "There's a reason to that but it's not because I'm sick, promise"

"Okay" Rinali said with a sigh

"Anyways how do you find the school Alice?" Rabi asked changing the subject

"It's nice, though it'll take some time before I get used to the school" Replied Allen

"Don't worry, we'll help you so you don't get lost right Rinali, Yu?" Rabi said as he put his hand on Allen's shoulder

"yeah " Rinali replied with a nod and a smile in place

"Oi stupid usagi how many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my first name!?" Kanda said as he swung his fist back and then towards Rabi's head but hit the wall above Allen's head, barely missing Allen. Allen's eyes widened at the sound kanda's fist colliding with the wall above his head. Allen glanced upwards only to meet the bottom half of kanda's arm.

"K-K-Kanda?" Allen stuttered as he slid to the floor

"A-Alice are you okay!? " Rinali asked as she ran up to Allen

"Now, now; Yu-chan no need to resort to violence~ you'll only hurt innocent bystanders~" Rabi sing-songed as he skipped over to Rinali and Allen, only to stop and jump back as a fist came flying towards him again.

"Damn Rabbit! Your just asking for it aren't you!?" Kanda said through clenched teeth.

Rabi let a goofy grin grow on his face "You know you love me~" Rabi said before skipping away with an angered Kanda chasing after him.

"You know Rinali, I think Rabi just might be mental" Allen told Rinali as they watched both Kanda and Rabi disappear into the distance. Rinali laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

"You just may be right Alice " Rinali said as she helped Allen up off the floor with a smile on her face.


	4. Mistakes

Disclaimer; I do not own -man~

Warnings; Yaoi, Shonen-Ai(boy x boy, don't like? Don't read) **Alternate Universe, Occ-ness** and Language

Rated;;T For now may change

**Authors note: ** I've decided to change Rinali's and Rabi's name to the ones they use in the Anime, so they'll now be Lenalee and lavi.

Chapter 3~

Enjoy~

_----_

"Bye Alice see you tomorrow " Lenalee said as she waved at Alice

"See ya Alice"

"See you tomorrow Lenalee, Lavi...and I guess you to Kanda" Allen said as he waved as well

"Che, If I have a choice I won't be seeing you tomorrow" Kanda said as he turned to walk away

"Awe is Yu-chan still mad at being tricked by Alice?~ " Said Lavi as he dodged another fist aimed at him "Now now Yu-chan what did I say about resorting to violence!" Lavi said before he started skipping away

"Shut-up you stupid usagi!" Yelled Kanda as he chased Lavi once more

"Well I gotta go stop them before someone gets hurt, well then bye Alice" Lenalee said before she turned to chase after Kanda and Lavi. Allen continued to watch until he couldn't see them anymore before turning in the opposite direction and running home

"Dammit I just wanna get out of this skirt!" Allen yelled as he dodged an elderly women walking by. When Allen finally reached his house he burst through the front door, crashing into his uncle.

"Oi Bake n-" Cross was cut off as Allen ignored him and ran upstairs to his bedroom. Cross stood there for about a minute a lit cigarette in hand, before muttering something about bratty nephews and sitting down on the couch. A few minutes later Allen came back down wearing a pair of black jeans and a plain white long sleeved shirt. "Oi baka nephew, come here " Cross called from his place on the couch.

"Eh? Why?" Allen asked as he reached the last step of the stairs

"I need to talk to you so hurry up"

"Okay, okay" Replied Allen as he walked over to his uncle taking a seat across from him.

"Have you gotten a job yet?" Cross asked after a few minutes of silence

"Eh? No I just started school, so of course I don't have a job yet!"

"Shut-up, I just asked to make sure you idiot" Allen quieted down and stared at his uncle

"Why did you want to know?"

"Because Anita called and asked and asked if you wouldn't mind working at her restaurant " Cross said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Huh? But I thought she didn't need any help though"

"Yeah she didn't but a few of her employees were injured in an accident last week and she's short on help, and so she said if don't have a job that she would be happy to hire you" Cross explained as he poured himself a glass of wine

"I don't know if the school allows students have jobs " Allen said as he followed Cross into the kitchen, and taking a seat at the table

"She said she'd keep it a secret " Cross stated as he drank his glass of wine

'I am going to need money to pay uncles debt's and Its not like I don't know Ms. Anita' Allen sighed "Alright Ill help Ms Anita" Cross stopped himself from drinking another glass of wine and stared at Allen

"Telling me isn't going to do you any good, go tell Anita baka nephew" Cross then turned around and left the kitchen "Directions are by the phone" was the last thing Cross said as he left out the front door. Allen didn't move until he heard the engine to his uncles car. He then got up, got the directions to Anita's restaurant and his house keys and left through the door

"Stupid uncle couldn't even give me a ride" was all Allen said before going through the front gate

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen stood outside of a tall building staring in awe, he then looked down at the directions in his hand and then back at the building. 'This can't be right can it?' Allen thought as he continued to stare at the building ' Maybe I took a wrong turn?' Allen then turned to walk away when a hand on his shoulder stopped him

"Are you Allen Walker?" Allen froze when he was turned around and faced a tall woman with a glare on her face, Allen could only nod in reply "Very well" was all the women said before she grabbed Allen by his shirts collar and dragged hm to the back.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen sat in the owners office feeling very uncomfortable. The woman who had dragged him here watched every single thing that he did, so he had decided to sit as still as possible and continue to wait for Ms. Anita, Allen turned around when he heard the sound of a door opening and saw a women in her mid twenties walk in and then to her desk

"Hello Allen, Its been awhile hasn't it? " Anita greeted with a smile as she sat at her desk

"Y-yes it has" Allen replied

Anita then turned to the other occupant in the room "Its alright you can leave Mahoja" she said with a smile Mahoja bowed and left leaving Anita and Allen alone "We've been short on help lately, and so I've been helping out wherever help was needed" Anita started after Mahoja had left.

"Yes uncle Cross told me before leaving"

"Oh then does that mean that you'll help?"

"I would like to but I'm not sure if my school will allow it "

"I could keep it a secret, and you can enter through the back door so no one will see you" Allen stayed quiet thinking about it, he really didn't have a reason to reject Anita's offer.

"Alright then Ill help you Ms Anita" Allen answered with a smile

"Really? Thank you so much Allen!" Anita said happy that Allen had agreed to help "Well then I'll show you around the upper floors for now and then the lower floors after, is that alright with you?" She asked Allen as she stood and began walking towards the door when Allen had agreed to it.

"Alright then you'll be working as a waiter, we open at noon for lunch and then close at Three, but you'll be working after school so you'll do the afternoon shift that starts at five and ends at ten"Anita

explained as they walked down the hall and stopped at a door "This is the changing room you'll be using and..." Anita stopped as she opened the door to the room and then walked to the back of the room until she reached a cabinet and began looking through the coats and vests, Anita would stop at times and hold up a uniform up towards Allen before nodding her head in disappointment "Your a lot smaller then boys your age aren't you Allen?" Anita asked as she continued to look through the uniforms

"Ah... yes I am" Allen admitted sighing at the fact. Anita laughed and looked up at Allen

"I think you should wear the girls uniform, I think that will fit you just fine" Anita said as she continued to look for a uniform that would fit Allen.

"Eh?! W-what?"

"Huh? Did I say that out loud?" Anita asked as she looked up at Allen, and Allen nodded his head "Oh well I wasn't serious Allen!" Anita said as she laughed and continued searching and Allen couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief "Ah! Here Allen this should fit you!" Anita sad as she held up a black vest "All the waiters wear blazers but it seems those are to big for you so you'll just wear a vest"

"A vest?" Allen repeated

"Yes along with a pair of black pants" Anita said as she handed Allen his new uniform "You can use any locker that's empty and I guess you can start next week, so now all that's left is to introduce you to the other employee's you'll be working with and to show you around the lower floors after that we'll be finished and you'll be able to go home" Anita said as she turned and walked out the room and then headed down stairs Allen following right behind her.

← Next Day →

Allen came down stairs the next morning wearing his school uniform, when in the living room he looked around and sighed when he found what he was looking for, his uncle asleep on the couch 'Well better than on the floor' thought Allen as he went back upstairs for a blanket, when he came back down he spread the blanket over his uncle, then grabbed his school bag and headed for the door

"Careful not to get stalked baka niece"

"Huh?" Allen turned around startled to see his uncle lying on the couch awake "weren't you asleep?" Allen finally asked after a few minutes

"I was, and I will be again right after you leave" Cross replied

"I'm a boy so stop calling me niece!"

"....Shouldn't you be going to school?" Was all Cross said

"What was with that silence a second ago!?" Allen asked knowing exactly why his uncle was silent before changing the topic. Cross was silent as he stared at Allen "Baka niece" was all he said before turning around on the couch so his back faced Allen.

Allen glared at his uncle "Fine then I'll be going then" Allen said as he turned around and headed for the door again

"Don't get stalked"

"Huh did you say something?" Allen asked

"Nothing brat"

"Bye then" was all Allen said before walking out the door

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen was almost at school when something had hugged him from behind making him almost fall over, and he would've if it wasn't for the arms around his neck

"Alice!" Allen looked back to see the person that was currently hugging him

"Lavi?"

"Mornin Alice" The red head greeted with a grin

"Good morning Lavi" Allen replied trying to free himself from lavi's arms "Lavi can you let go your suffocating me"

"Ah sorry" Apologized Lavi as he let go of Allen and then asked Allen why he was at school so early

"Oh I walk to school, so I have to leave early" Allen answered as he continued to walk towards the school

"You walk!?" shouted the red head surprised at what Allen had just said

"That's what I said"

"But the schools pretty far isn't it?" Lavi asked as he continued to walk with Allen

"Yeah and that's why I leave so early"

"But don't you get a ride from somebody?" Lavi asked

"Because he's always busy" Allen answered but then stopped knowing were Lavi was going with this his questions "Lavi why are you here so early?"

"Huh? Oh I always have to come early" Lavi said stopping and turning towards Allen

"And why's that?"Allen asked

"Uh, Gramp's likes to leave early, and always makes me come with" Lavi answered turning around and continuing to walk

"Then why aren't you in the school?" Allen questioned as he continued to walk as well

"I get bored just sitting around doing nothing, so I walk around the school waiting for Yu-chan or Lenalee to show up" Lavi said grinning down at Allen and shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"Yu? That's what you call Kanda right?" Allen asked curious as to why Lavi called Kanda, Yu

"Oh yeah I forgot you didn't know, Yu is Kanda's first name"

"First name? I thought Kanda was his first name"

"Yeah he hates being called Yu, so everybody calls him Kanda, You should try calling him that! He'll get so angry!~ "

"Why would he get so angry for being called by his first name?"

"Who knows~" Lavi answered as they continued to walk in silence until they were almost at school did someone break the silence "Moyashi"

"Huh?" Allen stopped and turned to Lavi "What did you say?"

"Moyashi, that's what Yu called you right?" Lavi asked stopping in front of Allen

"Why do you want to know?"Allen asked not liking Lavi's question

"Can I call you that?" Lavi asked leaning down towards Allen his hands still in his pockets and a goofy grin on his face

"No" Allen answered without any hesitation

"Awe no hesitation what so ever!?"

"That's right" Allen replied before realizing he didn't even know what moyashi meant "Hey Lavi what's moyashi mean anyway?"

"Beansprout"

"Eh!? Why would he call me beansprout!?"

"No idea"

"Stupid, idiotic Kanda" Allen muttered as he walked past Lavi

"Awe don't get so angry moyashi~" Lavi sang as he walked behind Allen

"It's ALLE-ice!..." Allen yelled turning red at his mistake of almost yelling out his real name. He looked up to see Lavi staring at him

"...What were you gonna say Alice?" Lavi asked as he stared at Allen

"...That your an Idiot!" Allen shouted before turning away and running the rest of the way to school, leaving a confused Lavi behind

"Awe Alice, That was uncalled for!" Lavi yelled back as ran after Allen, And Allen almost sighed in relief that Lavi had already forotten.


	5. Plans

Disclaimer; I do not own -man~

Warnings; Yaoi, Shonen-Ai(boy x boy, don't like? Don't read) **Alternate Universe, Occ-ness** and Language

Rated;;T For now may change

Chapter 4~

Plans

Enjoy~

_----_

"Oi Alice hold on!" Lavi yelled as he caught up to Alice "What I do to be called an idiot?"

"Idiot? Who called you an idiot?" Allen asked looking at lavi completly confused

"You did Alice!"

"Did I really? I don't remember" Allen stated as he continued walking around the school

"How do you not remember!?" Lavi exclaimed not believing Alice

"I don't remember because I never called you an idiot" Allen said looking back at Lavi with a bored expression. Lavi just stared at Alice not believing her when he had heard it himself

"You can't lie to me Alice! I heard it with my own ears!" The red-head shouted pointing an accusing finger at Alice.

Allen just stared blankly at Lavi and sighed "You sure you heard right Lavi?, Because I said 'that you'll turn into an idiot' not you were and idiot"

Lavi looked down at the floor thinking it over, did he really not hear right? He then looked up at Alice and stared at her, she looked like she was telling the truth "See? Your not even sure Lavi" Allen said relieved as he turned around to continue walking.

"But I-" Lavi was cut off by a loud ringing. Allen turned around at the sound to see the ringing was coming from Lavi's pants pocket, Allen looked up at Lavi who only laughed before taking it his phone and answering it "Hello?" after a few minutes Lavi hung up his phone And looked up at Alice with a goofy grin on his face.

"Come on Alice were going to the front gate!" Lavi said

"Wh-" Allen was cut off as Lavi grabbed his hand and began running in the direction of the front gate dragging Allen behind him.

"Your so slow Alice"

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Dammit that stupid usagi's taking to damn long" kand said as he leaned agianst the school gate

"Oh Kanda can't you be more patient?" Lenalee asked facing him with her hands on her hips.

"Che why would I want to be patient for an idiot" Kanda said as he glared at a girl he caught staring at him, making her blush and run away.

"Do you have to glare at everyone Kanda?" Lenalee asked looking at Kanda and sighed when he stayed quiet, not long after she spotted Lavi running their way "Hey look it's lavi"

"Took that stupid rabbit long enough" Kanda muttered as he pushed himself off the wall and began walking with Lenalee only to stop when he saw Lavi was holding something "Oi whats the stupid usagi holding?"

"No idea" Lenalee answered when she noticed the same thing Kanda did.

Lavi continued running to the front gate and only ran faster when he saw Lenalee and Kanda Much to Allens horror "Look were almost there!" Lavi shouted as he continued to run

"T-thats g-good Lavi, but can you let me go now!?" Allen shouted as he continully dragged because Lavi refused to let him go

"LENALEE~,YU-CHAN~" Lavi shouted as he came closer and began waving with his free hand

"Lavi why did you take so long?" Lenalee asked when Lavi stopped in front of her and Kanda

"Hm? oh I had to wait for Alice"

"Alice? you where with Alice?" Lenalee asked as she looked around for her but when she didnt see her she asked "Where is she?"

"She's over here" Kanda said as he stood behind lavi looking at something on the floor. Lenalee looked at Lavi before walking around him to where Kanda stood and gasping when she saw Alice on the floor barely conscious

"A-Alice!?" Lenalee shouted as she kneeled down beside her "Lavi what did you do to her!?"

"Wha-I didn't do anything to her!" Lavi shouted back in defense

"It doesn't look like nothing!" Lenalee shouted back agian as she took Alice by the shoulders and shook her "Alice,Alice are you alright?" Lenalee asked voice full of concern, afetr a few seconds Allen muttered something Lenalee didn't understand "What was that Alice?" Lenalee asked as she shook harder

"P-please...stop...shaking me..." was all Allen said before blacking out

"Ah! I'm sorry Alice!" Lenalee apologized as she let go of Alice dropping her on the floor and apologizing agian

"Man, Lenalee I think you did more damage to her than i did!" Lavi exclaimed as he watched Lenalee and Alice

"Quiet Lavi!" Lenalee said face red at what she had just done to Alice "We should get her to the nurse"

"Mm-hm, Yu-chan here will carry her!" Lavi said as he patted Kanda's back

"Like hell I will !" Kanda shouted as he swatted Lavis hand away

"Now,now Yu-chan dont be mean, Alice is injured!"

"Dont call me by my name! and why the hell should I carry the moyashi, When its obviously your guys fault shes like that!"Kanda shouted looking at lavi and Lenalee accusingly, Lavi laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Then i guess ill carry her" Lavi said as he pointed to his back.

"Alright then" Lenalee said nodding her head in agreement

X_x-x-x-x_X

"She'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" That was Allen heard before opening his eyes, and being greeted by a big red stupid looking thing not being able to tell what it was, Allen panicked and punched the thing in what he assumed was the face sending it flying back and crashing to the floor.

"Lavi!" came the familar voice of Lenalee. Allen slowly sat up and blinked a couple of times before looking around to see Lenalee and another lady checking Lavi, who was thrown over a desk and a couple of chairs, Allen stared at them in confusion for a minute before realizing the thing he had punched was in fact Lavi. Allen continued to stare shocked at the fact that he had punched the red head.

"You look like an idiot staring like that" came another voice familar voice snapping Allen out of his shock, he turned around to see Kanda standing agianst the wall arms crossed. Allen glared at Kanda ready to say something but stopped when Kanda smirked "But you know I never would've guessed a puny moyashi would be able to knock the stupid usagi unconscious"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Allen shouted in defence"

"Don't worry Alice we know it was an accident" Lenalee said before Kanda could say anything else "Right Kanda?"

"Che"

"Well then we should get to class if your feeling alright Alice" Lenalee said as she grabbed both her and Alice's bag "Are you going to go to class?"

"Ah yeah right" Allen replied as he got off the bed he was on and grabbed his bag from Lenalee "but what about Lavi?"

"Ah dont worry, Alrigt Kanda your gonna need to take care of Lavi Okay?" Was all Lenalee said before she grabbed Alice's hand and left the office

"Wait! waht the hell? Oi Lenalee!" Kanda glared at the door Lenalee had just left out of before he his glare to Lavi who was now on the floor.

"Mr. Kanda?" The nurse asked

"Che I'll take care of him" was all Kanda said before walking to where Lavi was and kicking him "Oi wake up stupid usagi!" Kanda shouted as he ignored the nurses worried shouts and picked Lavi up and began to roughly shake him

"Damn Lenalee"

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Lenalee can you please let go of my hand!?" Allen shouted as he was once again being dragged

"Huh? oh sorry Alice" Lenalee apologized as she stopped and let go of Alice's hand

"Why were we running to class?" Allen asked as he picked up his bag that he had dropped

"well the class started a few minutes ago, and if we don't hurry Mr. Reever will call Komui" Lenalee explained as she continued to walk to classroom, Allen following behind her

"why is that a bad thing?"

"Because Komui will go after the people i'm with most of the time, which are Lavi and Kanda"

"Oh I see that makes sense I guess" Allen said not completly sure what Lenalee meant by what she said about Komui going after Lavi and Kanda. After a few more minutes of walking they arrived outside their class. When they entered it was to see Reever on the phone talking to someone, At the sound of the door opening Reever looked up

"Oh Lenalee, Alice. Hey Komui never-Hello? Komui?" Reever repeated bfore removing the phone from his ear and hanging it up with a sigh before asking where Alice and Lenalee were.

"The nurses office" Lenalee said and then adding "Alice didn't feel to well earlier"

"And your feeling better now?" Reever asked his attention on Alice

"yes"

"Alright then you guys can go take your seats, Im goona go and try to find Konui before he finds Lavi and assignments on the board" Reever pointed out before he wlked out the door and lenalee and Alice to their seats.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"I am terribly sorry Lavi" Allen said feeling terrible for hitting Lavi that morning

"Huh? what ya apologizing for Alice?" The red head asked confused from Alice's apology

"For punching you this morning" Allen explained

"Oh yeah! don't worry about it! Not like you did it on purpose right?" Lavi said patting Alice's head reassuringly

"See Alice? didn't I tell you he wouldn't make a big fuss about it?" Lenalee said as she walked by

"Yeah, dont worry about it Alice! Right Yu-chan?" Lavi said smiling before he dodged a fist aimed at his head

"Don't call me that stupis usagi!"

"Awe Yu-chan, no need to be so violent!" Lavi said as he hid behind Alice "You'll hurt an innocent bystander!"

"Don't hide behind me Lavi!"

"Awe but Alice, Yu-chan won't hurt you so you'll be safe!"

"How do you know that!?" Allen questioned trying to escape from Lavi but failing

"because Lenalee wouldn't let him hurt you!" Lavi said holding onto Alice so she wouldn't escape "Right Lenalee?"

"As right as you are Lavi, you shouldn't use Alice as a shield!" Lenalee said as she pushed Lavi away from Alice, and then grabbing her hand and walking away "Come on Alice let Lavi with Kanda"

"Ah o-okay" Allen replied stumbling behind Lenalee

"Ah I was juts joking around Lenalee, Alice is my friend I would never use her as a shield!" Lavi shouted as he followed Lenalee and Alice

"Then what were you just doing Stupid Usagi?" Kanda cut in as he followed Lenalee aswell

"I was hiding behind her Yu-chan!" The red head said defending himself

"Same shit, and don't call me that!"

"No it's not! Lenalee~ don't take Alice!" Lavi shouted as he continued after them

"Che annoying idiots"

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Lenalee where are we going?" Allen asked looking back to see Kanda and Lavi no longer following them

"Well looks like we lost them" Lenalee stated when she turned around to face Alice

"Eh? you mean you wanted to lose them!?" Allen asked shocked

"Well yes, I wanted to ask you something and if Lavi was around he would want to come aswell" Lenalee explained

"O-okay, what did you want to ask?"

"Well I just wanted you to come out with me this weekend"

"Eh? why me?" Allen asked truly curious

"Well I dont have many girl friends, and Komui wont let me go out with any guy friends, so will you come with me Alice?"

"I guess I can go with you" Allen answered not wanting to upset Lenalee "But where do you plan on going?"

"Don't worry you'll find out" Lenalee answered with a smile in place, before Allen could aske anymore they were interrupted by a flow of curses and running footsteps getting closer

"Oh looks like they found us" Was all Lenalee could get out before Lavi showed up and glomped Alice almost making her lose her balance

"Lenalee, Alice! Save me! Yu-chans gonna kill me!" Lavi shouted as he clung to Alice

"Lavi! you have to let go of Alice, she cant breathe!" Lenalee shouted trying to pry Alice out of Lavi's arms

"Stupid Usagi, Get your ass back here!" was all that was heard before Kanda showed up looking extremly pissed

"Lavi what did you do!?" Lenalee asked when she had finally pryed Alice out of Lavi's arms

"Nothing much, well then I guess I'll see you guys later~" was all Lavi said before running away wearing a huge grin

"That damn usagi ran for it!"

"Kanda what did Lavi do this time?" Lenalee asked before he could chase after Lavi

"Che" was all he said before breaking into a run after the red head. Lenalee sighed before turning to Alice "Are you alright Alice?"

"Eh? oh yes I'm fine" Allen answered with a smile

"Alright, then saturday at 2 meet me here at school okay?" Lenalee said

"Alright" Allen said with a nod before lenalee grabbed his hand and began walking

"lets get to class then"


	6. Night Out

Disclaimer: I don't own -man

Warnings; Yaoi, Shonen-Ai(boy x boy, don't like? don't read) **Alternate Universe, Occ-ness** and Language

Rated:: T

Chapter Five

Night out

Enjoy~

_----_

Allen was in trouble, he had no idea what he was going to do. He- no Alice was going to go out with Lenalee in a couple of hours and he had nothing but male clothes to wear _' maybe I_ _should call and cancel' _Allen thought as he began to get up but immediately sat back down _'I can't she looked so happy'_ Allen let out a sigh at the sound of footsteps approaching his room.

"Oi baka nephew!" was all that was said before his door was kicked open and his uncle came in

Allen stared up at his uncle "Did you have to kick the door? It wasn't locked"

"Shut up you didn't open when I called"

"Yo-" Allen was cut off before he could say anything when he was hit in the face with a black bag.

"We thought you would need that sooner or later" Cross said when Allen looked at him confused

"We?" Allen asked as he looked through the bag to see the bag full of clothing for girls "h-how did you get these?"

"Anita gave them to me you baka nephew!" Cross yelled as hit Allen over the head

"Ms. Anita? Why would she give me female clothing!?" Allen asked as he rubbed the spot his uncle had hit him.

"Hm I told her about you going to school dressed as a girl an"d that you'll be going out with Lenalee today" Cross explained as he looked around Allen's room.

"So you told he-w-wait how did you know I was going out with Lenalee!?"

"Her crazy sister obsessed brother called me a few days ago and told me about it" Cross explained getting bored with the conversation

"Professor Komui!?"

"Yes baka nephew" Cross said irritated before turning around and leaving "and you better fix the door you broke"

"What!? Your the one that broke it!" Allen shouted as he got up and closed the door, only to have it fall off its hinges and to the ground "Stupid uncle" Muttered Allen as he glared down at his door.

X_x-x-x-_X

Allen could not believe he was wearing a skirt out of school. He really wished he had called and canceled on Lenalee. Allen sighed as he tugged on his skirt. Ms. Anita had showed up just so she could help dress him, although he did not get a choice in what to wear and was forced to wear a white long sleeved shirt with a black tank top over it and a black skirt that ended above his knees. Allen sighed as he looked at the schools clock tower behind him "Lenalee's late " as those words came out of his mouth a black car pulled up in front of him. Allen stared at the car and then jumped back when the door opened to reveal Lenalee wearing a plain purple shirt and a black skirt with thigh long black socks.

"Alice! I'm so sorry I'm late! " Apologized Lenalee as she got out of her car and saw 'Alice'

"Eh? Oh its alright"

"Really? Because I was going to call you but I didn't have your number" Lenalee explained

"You don't? Then how did Professor Komui call my house? " Allen asked truly curious

"He called you?" 'Alice' nodded "he probably got your number from the school" Lenalee said as she stared at 'Alice'

"I-I see"

"Well then shall we go?" Lenalee asked "do you want to go by foot or car? "

'Alice' looked at the car waiting for Lenalee "um I think we should walk"

"Alright then," Lenalee nodded as she turned back to her driver and told him he could leave "Lets go then Alice" Lenalee announced as she linked her arms with 'Alice'

"Where are we going Lenalee?" 'Alice' asked

"Hm oh just around town" Lenalee answered as they began walking

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen was tired and that was a fact. Both Lenalee and 'Alice' had been walking for four hours straight going from one store to another carrying bags of things Lenalee had liked and decided to buy. After about the fifth store Lenalee had called back her driver so she would have somewhere to put all of her bags.

"Alice lets go into this one next!" Lenalee exclaimed as she pointed to _another_ clothes store

"Ah Lenalee why don't you go in without me?" 'Alice' suggested not wanting to go into another store

"Eh why?" Lenalee asked as she stared at 'Alice'

"I'm kind of thirsty so I was thinking of going across the street to the cafe to get something" 'Alice' said lying

"Oh okay, then I'll meet you there when I'm done" Lenalee said as she turned around and walked into the store. Allen sighed as he walked into the cafe and ordered a bottle of water, when he received it he found a free table, sat down and rested his head on it. He could not believe Lenalee could shop for so long and then still have energy to shop some more. It was dreadful for him. Allen was almost asleep when he felt the stares of someone on him and their voices not to far away.

"Oi don't bother her" came the first voice sounding slightly annoyed

"I'm not going to bother her, I just want to check something" A second voice said catching Allen's attention, the voice had sounded familiar. After a few minutes the voices stopped and Allen felt someone poke his head. Assuming it was Lenalee Allen looked up only to see a girl his about his age with spiky blue hair and golden eyes smiling down at him. Before Allen could say anything he found himself almost backwards with his chair as the girl hugged him.

"Allen!" Allen's eyes widened in realization to why this girl had sounded so familiar to him

"R-road?" Allen asked not believing it was her

"He he yep " The girl said smiling as she let go of Allen

"Why are you here?" Allen asked after a few minutes

"I live around here" Road supplied as she took a step back to look at Allen. Allen could feel himself getting nervous, knowing exactly what was coming next and he was not disappointed

"Allen~ why are you wearing a skirt?," Road asked as she grabbed Allens cheek and stretched "when every time I tried to you in one, you forcibly objected?"

"There's a weason for thish " Allen said as Road continued to pull his cheek

"Oh really?" Allen nodded "Alright then you can explain" Road said as she let go of Allen's cheek, and Allen did, about the bet with his uncle and how he had lost, and that he now attended The Black Order Academy as Alice, and he was currently out with a friend that had no idea that he was really a guy. Road stared at Allen before she burst out laughing

"You... lost.. a bet!?" Road asked through laughs Allen glared but nodded anyways

"Its not that funny Road"

"Okay I'm sorry Allen" Road apologized as she tried to get her laughter under control "So wheres your friend?"

"She's at the store across the street" Allen answered with a sigh

"Hm, I want to meet her" Road declared after a few minutes of silence

"W-why?"

"Well she's your friend and So am I, Its only fair right?" Road said with an smile. Allen knew there was more to it but decided not to question it

"Alright, but you'll have to wait for her to finish her shopping"

Road nodded "Of course! I'll just wait here with you " Road said as she took a seat across from Allen

"Oh and Road your going to have to call me Alice when around Lenalee "

"She doesn't know?" Road asked and when Allen nodded, Roads smile turned into a smirk and Allen felt chills run down his spine

"R-road are you alright?" Allen asked not liking the way Road had smirked at the new information

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine" Road answered. "So, how have the others been?" Asked Road, quickly changing the topic.

"I'm not really sure, I haven't heard from them much, since I moved," Allen answered truthfully.

"Ah, I see, Don't worry; I'm sure you'll hear from them soon!" Road replied, cheerfully.

"Yeah," Said Allen, before he remembered something, "Hey, Road? Weren't you with someone a while ago?"

"Wha-, Oh yeah! I'll be right back!" Road said as she quickly stood, making her way over to the man she was with, a few tables away. Reaching the table the man sat at, she immediately dragged the man over to where Allen was left sitting.

"All-Alice, This is my cousin, Tyki! Tyki, my old friend Alice!" A cheerful Road said, as she introduced the two. Using the name 'Alice' on purpose.

"Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice," the man now named Tyki spoke, with a smile.

"Uh, Nice to meet you as well?" Allen greeted in return, shifting back a bit, feeling nervous. He didn't know why, but there was something about the man that stood before her, that made her feel on edge.

"Alice?" Allen looked up at the sound of his name, spotting Lenalee; who stood behind Road and Tyki.

"Lenalee! Are you done with your shopping?" Allen asked as he stood, standing before Lenalee. Directing Road, and Tyki's attention to her.

"Yes," Lenalee answered as she held up the one bag she held in her hand.

"Is that all you bought?" Alice asked, somehow finding it hard to believe she had only purchased one thing.

Lenalee nodded as she smiled at 'Alice', before her attention was directed to the other two who where with 'her'. "Um, Hi?" Greeted Lenalee, her gaze directed towards Road and Tyki.

"Hi," Both Road and Tyki replied.

"Oh, Lenalee! This is Road, she's an old friend," 'Alice' spoke, as he realized Lenalee was now looking at him, "and her cousin Tyki."

"An old friend?"

"Yep, I've known Alle-Alice for a long while," Road answered catching her mistake, smiling when she realized no one seemed to of noticed.

"I see," Lenalee said, not missing Road's slip up with Alice's name, but not asking about it. 'Alle?' "Well then, we should get going, Alice"

"Uh, yeah," 'Alice' answered,his gaze shifting from Lenalee to Road, "Hey, Lenalee? Is it all right if Road comes along?"

"Yeah, sure, if she'd like to," answered lenalee as she looked at Road, smiling when Road agreed.

"Yeah!" Road said, an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Well then, this would be the part where I take my leave, have fun ladies," Tyki said, turning around, "I'll tell your father where you are, Road" he said before he left, after Road's "Okay!"

_----_

Allen thought it would have been fun, inviting Road along. He hadn't seen her in ages, really. It hadn't occurred to him that he'd come to regret it, it really hadn't. He'd been 100% wrong. Lenalee and Road, both ran from one store to another, dragging 'Alice' not far behind. It had been horrible, thinking it couldn't possibly get any worse. Boy, had he been wrong. It became worse, when Road had suggested that she too, try some outfits on, Lenalee quickly agreeing.

Now every time they left a store, 'Alice' carried a bag, which contained a new outfit, after Lenalee, or Road paid for, regardless of his protests on rejecting the items. They would Buy the items when he wasn't even looking or aware of it. 'Alice' now knew, why Road had seemed to eager at being invited.

Allen sighed, as they walked down the street, no doubt towards another store.

"Where should we go to next?" Road asked, as she faced them, walking backwards.

"I don't know," replied Allen, wondering when the day would come to an end.

"Ah! Then let's go to- OW!" Lenalee said, before she was forced to stop half of her sentence. Her head falling back as something or someone had pulled her hair, causing her to let out a pained scream. Her scream causing Road and Allen to stop, looking back at her, worry clear in there eyes, they ran back to her.

"Are you all right?" 'Alice' asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lenalee replied, as she turned around, to see the culprit, Spotting a little boy grinning up at her.

"Um, hi?" 'Alice' said, having spotted the boy not long after Lenalee. "Do you know him, Lenalee?" 'Alice' asked, looking back at the boy at Lenalee's feet "No."

"Hey! Little boy, you shouldn't pull on people's hair!" Road said, glaring down at the boy. Ignoring both Lenalee's and Alice's gaze on her. "Where's your mom!?" Road asked, growing impatient as the boy remained quiet. "Oi! I as-"

"R-Road, calm down," 'Alice' cut in, before Road became violent.

"It's okay Road, I'm fine," Lenalee said, watching as the boy ran away, before looking back at Road. "No harm done."

"Fine, I'll leave him alone," Road said, as she watched the boy disappear through the crowd.

"All right then! Let's go!" Lenalee exclaimed, as she turned around and began to walk once more.

"Um, Lenalee?" Allen said, getting the teens attention, not knowing how to continue.

"Yes?"

"You, um...Have, there's um.."

"You have gum in your hair," Road finished for 'Alice', staring at the pink substance that now stuck to her hair.

"EH!?" Shouted Lenalee, grabbing her hair, looking for the gum. "No way!" she exclaimed as she spotted the substance, that now stuck to her hair.

"Lenalee, are you all right?" Allen asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What am I going to do now!?" Lenalee asked she tried to remove the gum, but only spreading it, making it worse.

"We can cut it?" 'Alice' suggested.

"Cut it?"

"We can't cut it Alice! We'll be cutting more the half of her hair off!" Road cut in.

"But, how else are we gonna take the gum off?" 'Alice' questioned.

"What do you want to do Lenalee?" Road asked, as she turned to look at Lenalee. Lenalee looked at 'Alice' and Road, then back down at her hair _'Komui's not going to be happy'_ was all that went through Lenalee's head before she nodded "Alright then, we'll cut it"

"Alright then we'll go to 'Alice's' house" Road declared when Lenalee gave them her answer

"M-my house?"

"Yep" Road said nodding her head

"Why mine!?" 'Alice' questioned

"Well we can't cut it at my house," Lenalee began "Komui won't allow it"

"And we'll be questioned at my house" Road said as she wrapped her arms around 'Alice's' Arm, knowing that she had won already "That only leaves your house 'Alice'~"

'Alice' sighed in defeat "Alright" _'Maybe uncle won't be home'_

X_x-x-x-x_X

"No not like that 'Alice'! It'll be way to short! " Road shouted as she grabbed Lenalee's hair away from 'Alice'

"I'm just doing it how you told me!" 'Alice' said shouting back at Road

"Well your not doing it right!"

"A-Alice, Road can you stop pulling my hair? " Lenalee quietly asked as Road and 'Alice' argued

"O-oh I'm so sorry Lenalee" Apologized 'Alice' as 'she' let go of Lenalee's hair

"Here give me the scissors 'Alice' " Road said as she extended out her hand for the scissors

"Alright" 'Alice' said as 'she' handed the scissors to Road with a sigh

"Okay, then lets see if I can fix your hair Lenalee" Road said as she examined Lenalee's hair. 'Alice' backed away and leaned against the bathroom wall and watched as Road began to cut Lenalee's hair.

Allen sighed they had arrived at his house a not to long ago, he had been hesitant to let them in at first, but when they had finally entered he had let out a sigh of relief when he realized his uncle wasn't home.

"All done!" 'Alice' looked up at Roads declaration to see her smiling at 'her', 'Alice' smiled back and looked around Road with no difficulty when Lenalee stood up, and saw hair just below her ears and her bangs were slanted to the right framing her face.

"What do think Alice?" Lenalee asked as she stared at 'Alice'

"I-It looks good, it really suits you" 'Alice' answered after a little hesitation looking away and to the small window and noticing how dark it had gotten, had they really been there for so long?

"Really?" Lenalee asked as she looked at Road for her opinion and smiled when Road had nodded in agreement

"Well Lenalee, Road it's getting late, I think you should both be getting home" 'Alice' said not wanting neither Lenalee or Road around when his uncle came home.

"Oh your right" lenalee said as she looked out the small window

"Hey 'Alice' can I use your phone to call my father?" Road asked as she turned around to walk out the small room

"Ah, yeah go ahead," 'Alice' answered "The phones in the living room" Road nodded and walked out of the room, Lenalee and 'Alice' right behind her. After a few minutes of waiting someone had arrived for and not to long after Lenalee's driver had arrived as well.

"Well then I guess I'll see you in school Alice" Lenalee said as she waved at 'Alice' and then turned to Road "It was nice to meet you Road"

"bye"Alice' and Road said as they waved to Lenalee

"So how long are you going to stay as 'Alice'?" Road asked after a few minutes of silence

"I have no idea"Allen said with a sigh

"Hmm" Road hummed "You know you do make a cute girl Allen~" Road said skipping to her car before Allen could say anything about her comment "Well see you around 'Alice'~" and with that said Road gt into her car and was gone. All Allen could do was stare after the car as it drove away. Something in the back of his head telling hm he was going to see Road again real soon, with a sigh Allen turned off the light and went back inside. It was such a tiring day.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"I'm home!" Lenalee announced as she entered her house, and was greeted with warm smiles from the maids and butlers.

"Welcome back Ms. Lenalee" Lenalee smiled and looked up when she heard her brother.

"LENALEE!!!" Komui shouted as he came running down the stairs ready to embrace his younger sister, only to stop mid-step

"Brother?"

"Lenalee your hair!!" Komui shouted when he saw his sisters long hair was no longer long and beautiful "W-w-what happened?"

"Oh, I cut it" Lenalee said with a smile

"W-W-W-WHY LENALEE WHY!!?" Komui screamed with tears running down his face as he hugged Lenalee "YOUR BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!"

"There, there brother, it'll grow back" Lenalee said as she patted her brothers head trying to get him to stop crying

X_x-x-x-x_X

Yes! I finally got it up!

Tyki and Road have finally been introduced, it was bugging me of how should bring them in,

and don't worry Tyki fans he'll be back again later the same with Road~

And I wanna say thanks to all those who have reviewed my story, It makes me really happy to know that somebody's reading my story,it means a lot to me.


	7. Realization

Disclaimer; I don't own -Man, I only wish

Warnings; Yoai, Shonen-Ai (Boy x boy) **Alternate Universe, Ooc-ness **and Language

Rated:: T

Chapter 6

Realization

Enjoy~

_---------_

Cross Couldn't stand it anymore, he was getting a headache with all of the knocking. Why the hell was his baka nephew answering the damn door? Cross growled and sat up from his position on the couch and walked to the door. When he reached it he pulled the door open.

"What!?" Cross growled when he answered the door, ready to kill whoever it was at the door

"Um..." Cross looked down to see a short haired girl in her teens looking up at him, Cross sighed

"Can I help you?" Cross asked in a much calmer voice

"Um, My names Lenalee," Lenalee began as she stared up at the long haired red head before her "I'm here to pick up Alice"

"Alice? Who the hells Alice?" Cross asked as he stared down at Lenalee, In no mood to be up so early.

"A-Alice she lives here " Lenalee informed, feeling nervous had she gotten the address wrong?

"There's no Alice li- " Cross cut himself off when he noticed Lenalee's uniform and that's when it had hit him "Ah, I forgot"

"Eh?"

"Nothing, I'll go get her" Cross said as he turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving a confused Lenalee to stare after him

Cross stared at the door that had fallen to the floor, hadn't he told his idiotic nephew to fix the door? Cross then looked up to see Allen still in bed. Cross looked to the clock by Allen's bed

7:10

_'The brat slept in'_ Was all Cross thought before walking over to the white haired teen "Oi baka nephew your cute friends here"

No answer

"Your gonna be late, brat" Cross said only to receive no answer, again, Cross glared before grabbing the blanket and pulling it off, causing Allen to fall to the ground hitting his head

"Ow!, What was that for!?" Allen shouted as he nursed his head

"You wouldn't wake up any other way," Cross said as he threw the blanket to the side "Get ready, your friends waiting downstairs for you "

"Friend?"

"Yeah, A cute girl named Lenalee" Cross supplied as he turned around and left the room "Hurry up or you'll both be late, Idiot "

"L-Lenalee's here? " Allen stood and walked to his window to see a black car parked outside "Why is she here?" As Allen turned around he caught sight of his clock "7:25!? I overslept!"

→ 10 minutes later ←

Allen ran down the stairs almost losing his footing, when he saw Cross leaning down too close to Lenalee.

"Uncle that's illegal!" Allen shouted when he caught himself from falling

"What are you talking about baka niece, she's 16, a fine women" Cross said as he turned to face Allen.

"No she's not! She's still considered a minor!"

"Alice?"

"Lets go Lenalee," 'Alice' said as 'she' pushed Lenalee out the door "It's best not to get involved with him"

"Eh? Why?" Lenalee asked as she was pushed out the door.

"No reason, its just best, lets hurry or we'll be late!" 'Alice' said quickly changing the subject

X_x-x-x-x-_X

"Do Kanda and Lavi know about your hair?" 'Alice' asked as Lenalee and 'her' waited for the other two to show up.

"No, I haven't told them yet" Lenalee said as she shook her head.

"I see" 'Alice' said as she leaned against a wall

"So Alice, what school does Road go to?" Lenalee asked

"Hm? Um...I think it was Noah Arc academy"

"Noah Arc!?" Lenalee asked completely shocked

"Yeah, Why are you so shocked?"

"Well, Noah Arc is a well known school, almost as famous as The Black Order" Lenalee explained

"Oh, I had no idea" 'Alice admitted sheepishly

Lenalee laughed "Don't worry about it, its not that important"

'Alice' nodded "So for how long have you known Road?" Lenalee asked

"How long? Uh..lets see...about six years, I think"

"Six years?" 'Alice' nodded "Wow you really have known each other for awhile"

"Yep, I guess you can consider us really close " 'Alice' said as 'she' pushed herself off the wall

"I see" Lenalee said smiling

"Wh-" Before 'Alice' could finish 'her' sentence 'she' was cut off when arms draped over her shoulders. Both Lenalee and 'Alice' looked up to see Lavi grinning down at 'Alice' and Kanda a few feet behind him.

"Yo!" Greeted Lavi and then looked up to see Lenalee "L-Lenalee? Is that you!?"

"Yes Lavi" Lenalee answered with a nod

"Wh-" Lavi didn't get to finish his sentence as Kanda hit him over the head with his sword, 'Alice' stared wide eyed at Kanda

"Che...Stop your damn yelling its annoying," Kanda growled as he put down his sword and looked up at Lenalee "What happened to your hair?"

"I cut over the weekend" Lenalee said

"What? Why?" Lavi asked as he stood up, like nothing had just knocked him over the head, shocking 'Alice'

"Something happened while we were out Saturday, right Alice?" Lenalee said turning everyone's attention to 'Alice', who was quietly examining Lavi's head

"Alice? Whats up?" Lavi asked not noticing that 'she' was behind him the whole time

"Huh? Oh nothing!" 'Alice' said as she went to stand by Lenalee again "And yeah somethings happened that night"

"Wait, how do you know Alice?" Lavi asked his attention on Alice

"Lenalee and I went out Saturday" Alice explained

"What!? Lenalee is this true!?"

"Yeah, it is" Lenalee admitted and stared at Alice for help, but only to get a confused Alice.

"And you didn't invite me or Yu-chan!?" Lavi questioned only to be shut up by Kanda's sword hitting him over the head once more

"Ah!" Was all Lenalee said as she watched Lavi fall to the ground

"L-Lavi?" Alice asked as she cautiously walked over to him, only to jump back when he sat up

"Awe Yu, You don't have to be so violent" Lavi whined as he nursed his head

"And you don't have to use my name! "

"L-Lenalee why does Kanda have a sword?" Alice asked as she walked over to Lenalee, as Kanda was trying to kill Lavi for using his name

"Oh, Kanda's in the Kendo club"

"Kendo?"

"Yeah, he joined because he could then carry his sword, Mugen around" Explained Lenalee

"I-I see, so that's what he does?"

"Hm? No he joined, but he never actually goes " Lenalee said as she turned around to look at the clock tower.

_' That does seem like something he would do'_ Alice mused and then turned around when she felt something tug at her arm

"Lets go Alice, or we'll be late to class" Lenalee said, Allen looked up to see Lavi and Kanda (Reluctantly) for both Lenalee and him

"Ah right" Alice said as she turned and began walking alongside Lenalee

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen Ran as fast as he could, dodging all obstacles that got in his way. He was going to be late for work and then scolded by Ms. Mahoja, and it was all that stupid Bakanda's fault!

**X→**

_Alice, Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi all entered their last class for the day. Taking his seat by Kanda, Allen took out all needed supplies, knowing he would only get scolded if he didn't. Not long after, their teacher Howard Link arrived and immediately began the lesson. Allen who had gotten bored, turned away and stared out the window._

"_Ms. Alice Walker!" At hearing his 'Name' Allen looked up to see Professor Link glaring down at him_

"_Y-Yes?"_

"_I would appreciate it if you didn't space out in the middle of my class" Link scolded not taking his eyes off 'Alice'_

"_Y-Yes I'm sorry Professor" Alice apologized, feeling her face heat up with all the stares she could feel._

"_Very well then, lets continue, Shall we?"____Link said before continuing his way around the class, with his lecturing. Allen kept his eyes down cast as Link passed by, only to snap up when he heard someone snicker, only to be met with Kanda's smirk_

"_What?" Allen asked irritated _

"_Nothing" Kanda shook his head "Moyashi"_

"_Its Alice" Allen said back growing even more irritated _

"_Whatever you say, Moyashi"_

"_Its Alice!" Allen said a bit louder_

"_I know what your name is," At this Allen seemed to calm down "Its Moyashi" Allen snapped and Kanda smirked, this girl was just to easy._

"_It's Alice!" Allen shouted as he stood from his seat and slamming his hands on the table, getting everyone's attention on him and Kanda "Can't you even get a single name right!? You stupid BAKANDA!" At that Kanda snapped _

"_What did you call me?" Kanda growled out as he stood, knocking his seat over_

"_What? Your death as well?, Stupid BAKANDA!" _

"_You Lit-" Kanda was cut off as a book hit him in the back of his head _

"_KANDA!" Kanda turned around to glare at Lenalee, who had her lefthand placed on her hip, in her right hand another book ready to throw._

"_What the hell, Lenalee!?" Kanda shouted as he glared at Lenalee_

"_I'm going to need you to calm down Mr. Kanda" Link said before Lenalee could, Kanda then turned his glare towards Link._

"_Why the hell should I!?" Kanda said protesting._

"_Then maybe you will calm down in detention, or maybe during your suspension?" Kanda stared at Link, before he glared at 'Alice', who was laughing "I don't see whats so funny Ms. Walker, since you'll be joining him" Allen immediately stopped laughing _

"_EH!?" Both Alice and Kanda shouted. Lenalee sighed as she watched Alice and Kanda start Arguing again, Lavi laughing beside her._

_**X ← **_

"Stupid Bakanda!" Allen yelled as he continued running

X_x-x-x-x_X

Kanda was pissed, and the damn usagi wasn't making it any better, he was stuck with that damn Link for an extra hour, all because the stupid moyash was sensitive about her damn height, and he had no idea why either, she was the perfect height for a girl. Che, just thinking about her pissed him off even more. He had the urge to punch something, better yet cut something or someone up.

Kanda looked to his side to see Lavi going on about something he didn't care about, Looking around the street, seeing it was empty, then looking back at Lavi; he'd have to do and with that he swung his fist and hit the redhead, Lavi completely unexpecting it fell over, landing on the ground.

"Ow! Yu-chan what was that for!?" Kanda didn't answer and continued walking, he felt better after beating Lavi, he was good for something after all.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Allen! You need too hurry up!" Mahoja ordered as she finished another order

"Yes; sorry!" Allen apologized as he grabbed the order and delivering it to the right table. The restaurant was full and they were short on waiters and waitresses, even with Anita helping out as a waitress they were still falling behind.

"Here you go, sorry for the wait" Allen said with a smile as he set down the food, before leaving to help another table.

"Allen!" Anita called and handed Allen another order "Can you take this to table three, I need to take another order"

"Ah, yes" Allen said taking the order and going around to table three.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Is this it Lenalee?" Lavi asked as he looked at the building in front of him

"Yes" Lenalee said with a nod

"Che, why'd you wanna come here?" Kanda asked as he stared at the Restaurant before him as well

"It just opened a few months ago," Lenalee began "And I heard it was really good"

"I see...and you didn't call Alice?" Lavi asked noting that Alice wasn't there, ever since Lenalee and Alice met they've been together, you'd barely find one with out the other, not that Lavi was complaining he was actually glad Lenalee had another female friend to hang out with.

"No" Lenalee shook her head "I called, but no one answered "

"Che, Stupid Moyashi" was all Kanda said before walking through the door, Lenalee and Lavi right behind him. When they entered they were greeted by a blonde haired waitress, standing behind a small desk

"Hello and welcome to Rosalinda" She said with a smile "Do you have a reservation?" She asked as she looked through a small black book on top of the desk

"Ah, yes its for Lee" Lenalee answered

"Alright, there will be four of you?"

"No, my friend couldn't make it" Lenalee supplied a little upset

"I see, well then follow me and I'll seat you" The waitress said as she turned around and led them to a table. As they walked they could see the entire restaurant. The walls were painted an autumn red, with different kinds of paintings hanging off of them. The tables were were round and covered over with a white tablecloth and each table had a vase of roses, the color depending on the reason you were there, Red Roses for couples, Yellow for friends, Peach for business/meetings and do forth.

"Here we are," The waitress announced "Someone will be with you shortly" was all she said before she turned around and disappeared behind a pair of doors that led to the kitchen.

"Hey lenalee when did you make a reservation?" Lavi asked as he looked around the restaurant.

"A few days ago actually, I forgot to tell you guys" Lenalee said as she smiled sheepishly

"Che"

"Anyways, this place is nice" Lavi stated as he continued to look around

"It is, isn't Kanda?" Lenalee asked as she turned to face Kanda

"Che" After a few minutes of waiting a black haired waitress came out to take their order.

"Hello my names Anita, and I'll be helping you this evening" Anita said with a smile "Are you ready yo order?"

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen was tired, he didn't get a chance to rest. More and more people kept showing up.

"Allen! Go take table fours order!" Anita ordered as she entered with a new order for mahoja

"Table four?" Allen asked and left when he Anita nodded. Allen headed out, and immediately stopped when he saw a familiar face, turning Allen nearly panicked when he saw not only Lenalee, but Kanda and Lavi as well. There was no way to avoid them either for their table was right next to table four. Allen panicked when Lenalee looked up, and ran upstairs to the employees area, passing Anita along the way.

"Allen?" Anita called chasing after him, before catching up to him in the hall "Allen are you alright?"

"I-I didn't expect them to show here of all places! Ugh, am I gonna do!? "

"Who's here Allen?" Anita asked not understanding what Allen was saying

"The customers at table Five" Allen said

"What about them?"

"They go to my school" Allen explained "They don't have any idea that I'm a guy!"

"Oh, well that explains everything," Anita said thinking about what they were going to do "Hm, why don't you go home for now?" Anita suggested

"Eh? But why?"

"Well you ran all the way here from school, and immediately began working" Anita explained "And you haven't had the chance to take a break, you must be tired right?"

"Eh? But what about you?" Allen asked

"Hm? I'm not the one who has school tomorrow, right?" Anita replied smiling. Allen couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright then, I'll go" Allen said in defeat before turning and walking over to the dressing room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Allen" Anita said as she went back downstairs.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Lenalee could feel the eyes of someone on her, at first she tried to ignore it thinking the feeling would go away, but when it hadn't, she looked up to see...Alice? Lenalee stared as Alice ran away a look of panic on her face. Lenalee stood up ready to go after her only to be stopped by Lavi.

"Lenalee? Whats up?"

"Eh...um, nothing, I just need to go somewhere" Lenalee said as she walked in the direction Alice had left to. When she arrived at a pair of stairs, she was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist, Lenalee turned around to see a tall, bald women.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't go up there" Mahoja said

"Um, I'm sorry, but my friend went up there" Lenalee explained

"Friend?"

"Yes, her names Alice walker" Lenalee said as she looked up the stairs "She was wearing the work uniform"

"Alice? There's no one by the name of Alice working here"

"Really? She has short snow white hair, and a red scar running down her face" Lenalee said describing Alice to the best of her abilities.

"Snow white hair, and scar? That sounds like Allen" Mahoja said thinking aloud "Anyways you can't go up there its employees only"

_'Allen?'_ Lenalee silently nodded before returning to her table.

"Lenalee you alright?" Lavi asked when he noticed Lenalee.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine" Lenalee said with a smile, and with that Lavi went back to annoying kanda, who was doing his best at ignoring him, and Lenalee went back to thinking things over, and that's when it hit her. Her eyes widened in realization, how could she not have figured it out sooner?

X_x-x-x-x_X

The next morning Allen came down the stairs to find his uncle asleep on the couch, with a sigh Allen grabbed a blanket and covered him up before he left. As soon as he stepped out of his house, he was greeted by a smiling Lenalee.

"Good morning, Allen" Lenalee greeted, Allen's eyes widened

"EH?!" Was all he managed to say.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Gasp!

I updated two chapters in a week. YAY!

Anyways don't get used to it I didn't have school this week so I had time to update

Yay spring break!


	8. Out of tha bag

Disclaimer; I don't own -Man, I only wish

Warnings; Yaoi, Shonen-Ai (BoyxBoy) **Alternate Universe, Ooc-ness** and Language

Rated:: T

Chapter 7

Out of the bag

Enjoy~

_---------_

Allen stared at Lenalee, he hadn't said a single thing since he saw her. He was at a loss for words.

"Allen?" Lenalee called a little worried. Allen continued to stare at Lenalee before he smiled.

"Allen? Who's Allen?" Allen said Trying to fool Lenalee, but failing, Lenalee gave him a look before she answered,

"You are" She said as she pointed at him, He hadn't really expected that to work

"Me? What are you talking about?" Lenalee sighed before looking at Allen.

"I know Allen, I figured it out last night," Lenalee began "I'm the one that's with you most of the time, and notice a lot of things that Lavi and Kanda don't" She finished looking at Allen, Smiling when Allen let out a sigh.

"I should have known you would have found out" Allen muttered as he let out another sigh "I'm sorry Lenalee, I didn't mean to lie to you" Lenalee smiled as she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it" She said and then looked Allen in the eye "I do want to know something though," she stated and continued when Allen nodded "Why did you impersonate a girl?"

"Uh..." Allen knew he should have seen that question coming, but he hadn't Allen looked up at Lenalee "I... lost a bet" He said as he let out a depressed sigh

"A bet?" Allen nodded "What happened?"

"My uncle loves to drink and gamble, and always has debts," Allen began as he started to walk Lenalee following "And I'm the one who always has to pay them off, so one day I confronted him about it and we made a bet, If I won I wouldn't have to pay anymore of his debts , and if I lost...well that's pretty obvious now" he finished as he continued walking in the direction of the school.

"What was the bet?" Asked Lenalee as she followed.

"A drinking contest" Allen shuddered just remembering that days events, all the alcohol he had consumed only to be thrown back up and out of his system.

"Drinking?" Allen nodded "How much did you dr-"

"Ahh! No more questions!" Allen said cutting Lenalee off "Just remembering that day makes me sick!"

"Ah s-sorry" Allen shook his head

"Its alright" He said as he continued walking until he realized something "Hey Lenalee" He called as he turned to face Lenalee.

"Hm, Yes?"

"D-do Lavi and Kanda know?" he asked Lenalee, worry clear in his voice. Lenalee shook her head.

"No they don't" She said as she stared at Allen "I didn't tell them in case I was wrong" Allen let out a sigh of relief, something told him that if Lavi knew about his predicament, he would laugh his ass off.

"Why?" Allen shook his head, then looking Lenalee in the eyes before saying,

"You cant tell them Lenalee"

"Eh? Why?"

"They can't know, they just cant," Allen stopped before continuing "It would be bad if too many people knew"

"Okay, I wont tell anyone" She said before asking "But what if they find out themselves?" Allen froze, what if they did find out? What would he do then? It wasn't like they were complete idiots, especially Lavi, He was **a lot **smarter than he looked, and he was always around Kanda. If he found out he would no doubt tell him, and if he told Kanda, who hated him, he would probably tell somebody, and that somebody would probably tell another somebody, and that other somebody would tell another, oh god who was he kidding there was no probably in that sentence, he was ruined! What was he going to do!?

"Allen!" At his name Allen's eyes snapped up to see Lenalee's worried eyes on him "Are you alright Allen?" he nodded

"I'm fine" he said with a smile, he had begun to panic over something that hadn't even occurred yet.

"Alright, and don't worry Allen, I wont tell and I'll help you when you need it" Lenalee said with a reassuring smile.

Allen smiled back "Thank you Lenalee, but you don't have to"

"Its no problem" She stated "Your my friend, and I'll gladly help out a friend!" Allen didn't know what to say so he just smiled at Lenalee.

"Well we should go meet up with Kanda and Lavi" She said

"Eh?" Allen looked up at the direction Lenalee was looking at to see Lavi and Kanda waiting for them in front of the school. Allen just stared confused, had he been so distracted that he hadn't even noticed that they had arrived at school?

"Alice?" Allen looked up at the sound of his 'name' to see Lavi now standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"You alright?" The red head asked as he stared down at 'Alice'.

"Ah, yeah I was just thinking" Allen replied with a small smile.

"Hm? Bout what?" Lavi asked, curious.

"Um...something Lenalee told me earlier"

"And what was that?" Lavi continued to ask, and Allen looked to Lenalee for help, who immediately understood and jumped in.

"Girl stuff, Lavi" She said as she grabbed Allen's hand "Something you don't need to know"

"Awe, but Lenalee-" Lavi was immediately cut off when Kanda had decided to interfere.

"Stupid Usagi, they don't want to tell you" He snapped irritated at all of Lavi's questions .

"Awe Yu-Chan, you know you want to know what Alice was all space out for" Lavi stated before jumping out of his sword (Mugen's) way.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled

"But Y-Ow" Lavi turned around to see Lenalee holding her bag up ready to strike again "Lenalee? What was that for!?"

"Don't provoke him Lavi!" Lenalee scolded and then turned to Kanda "Put Mugen away, _Now_" She kept her stare on Kanda until he 'Che'd' and sheathed Mugen. Allen stared in amazement when both Lavi and Kanda listened to her.

"Wh-Gha!" Allen shouted when someone tackled hm from behind, making him almost lose his balance.

"Alice!" Allen turned his head to see who had called his 'name' as well as tackle him, and was shocked when he saw none other than Road.

"R-Road!?" Lenalee called when she too had recognized who it was clinging to Allen. Both Kanda and Lavi turned to Lenalee with a questioning look.

"Road what are you doing here?" Allen asked when Road had released him

"That's not a very nice way to greet a friend" Was all she said as she stared at Allen and Lenalee and then to the two unknown people with them.

"Ah sorry Road" Lenalee apologized "You just surprised us is all" Allen nodded.

"Fine you'll be forgiven for now"

"So, why are you here Road?"

Road smiled "I transferred!" she exclaimed "You are now looking at the new transfer student of the Black Order Academy!" Allen and Lenalee stared not believing what they had just heard

"Who's this Alice?" Lavi cut in as he placed his elbow on Allen's head and stared at Road.

"Road Camelot" Road spoke before Allen or Lenalee could "I'm an old friend of Alice's"

"Old friend?" The red head asked interested as he stared at Road and smirked when Road nodded

"How long have you known Alice?" He asked

"Hm~, since she was nine I think" Road answered as she tried to remember if she was correct.

"That's six years isn't it? " Road nodded

"Yep"

"Wh-"

"What are you doing Lavi?" Allen asked as he shot Lavi a suspecting look.

"Nothing~ I just wanted to know what you were like as a kid~" Lavi said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Really?" Allen asked not knowing if he should believe it.

"If that's all you wanted to know, why didn't you just ask?" Road stated as she stared at Lavi.

"If I asked you would have told me?" Lavi asked and his smile grew when Road nodded. "Then can you tell me?" Road nodded as a not so innocent smile spread across her face. Allen stared at Road knowing that smile meant nothing but bad news.

"Are you serious Road!?"

Road looked at Allen "Of course~" She said, her smile turning into a smirk, she then turned back to the red head "Well first lets see, I never got your name"

"Huh? Oh I forgot!" Lavi gasped, ignoring Kanda's comment on him being an idiot. "Lavi Bookman"

"Okay, then Lavi, lets see All-"

"Road!" Road turned around at the sound of her name, Lenalee and Allen were looking at her.

"What?"

"They don't know" Lenalee said as she pointed to Kanda and Lavi. Road stared at her not understanding what she meant then it hit her, she had almost used Allen instead of Alice. Road nodded in understanding and Allen let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lavi asked not understanding.

"Hm? Alice just doesn't want me to tell you that she was a bullied child~" Road sang with an evil smirk in place. Allen's eyes widened and he could feel his face heat up when everyone turned around and stared at him.

"W-what?" He asked but no one answered and he began to feel uncomfortable.

"Alice was bullied?" Lavi asked and Road nodded.

"Yep, It was all because of her hair color and strange scar" Road answered

"You mean that's you natural hair color!?" Lavi asked as he stared at 'Alice'. Allen gave a small nod. Allen just wanted to run and hide, they just wouldn't stop staring at him. He looked at the ground he refused to look up! He continued to look down until he heard a muffled laugh, his head shot up and he glared at Kanda, who was smirking down at him, oh how he wished he could wipe that smirk off his face. Why the hell did he always laugh at him!?

"Kanda?" Allen looked at Lenalee who looked concerned "Are you alright?"

"Che, I'm fine"

"Are you sure Yu?" Lavi asked before jumping out of where Mugen would have hit him if Kanda would have swung and then yelled, and Lavi was shocked when it never came.

"I'm going to class" Was all Kanda said before walking away. He was in a good mood all of a sudden and he had no idea why. Allen, Lenalee and Lavi stared after him, before Road broke the silence.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that Kanda didn't try to kill Lavi just now" Allen answered slightly worried for Kanda, before anything else could be said the bell for the start of class rang. They split up Allen, Lenalee and Lavi going in the direction Kanda had gone and Road going in the opposite direction.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Lavi ran down the hall. He had forgotten he was supposed to meet his grandpa in the library. "Mr. Bookman!" At his name Lavi stopped and turned around, the minute he did he regretted it. In front of him stood none other than Rouvelier. Maybe if he ran for it he would get away....no that wouldn't work, especially since Rouvelier already knew it was him.

"Mr. Bookman why are you wondering the halls and not in class?" Rouvelier asked as he glared at Lavi.

"I'm going to go meet the old panda." Lavi answered, paying no attention no Rouvelier's glare. He didn't find anything about this man scary, he just had a great dislike for him. He, Kanda, and Lenalee were constantly being watched by him and he was sure since Alice was with them most of the time, it wouldn't be long before she was being watched as well.

"I did not ask you who you were going to meet" Rouvelier stated as he stared at Lavi's uniform.

"I'm going to the library to meet with Bookman" Lavi stated growing annoyed, Rouvelier was making him later than he already was "Its not like I have class for fourth hour anyways."

Rouvelier continued to glare "Very well then, off with you," He said "Fix your uniform before you leave" Rouvelier finished and watched as Lavi rolled down his sleeves, fixed his tie and removed his bandana. When Lavi finished he turned and walked away, when he couldn't be seen anymore, Lavi fixed his uniform to the way he liked it.

When Lavi arrived at the library he was met with a kick to the face and was sent flying backwards.

"Your late!" Came an elderly voice. At the voice Lavi looked up to see the librarian standing before him.

"I'm sorry Old panda" Lavi apologized as he placed his hand over face to check for blood "Rouvelier stopped me on my way here"

"Alright what about this morning?" Bookman questioned as he turned around and continued with putting books away.

"Oh! I met a friend of Alice, and she was telling us about Alice as a kid" Lavi said as he stood to help his grandpa with the books.

"Alice?" Bookman questioned stopping mid-step on a pair of ladders.

"Yeah Alice Walker, the new transfer student"

"Do you mean Road Camelot?" Bookman asked as he turned slightly and stared down at Lavi.

"No the one before her, Alice Walker"

"The Transfer student before Miss. Camelot was supposed to be male." Bookman said as he continued with his work. Lavi stopped what he was doing and looked up at Bookman.

"Male?" Bookman nodded

"This 'Alice' even has the same last name as him," Bookman added as he climbed down and walked over to his desk, Lavi following behind when he finished "Allen Walker" That was all Lavi needed to hear before his mind started working.

"Allen Walker?"

X_x-x-x-x_X

Nothing important happened here besides with Road and Lavi, But Roads not really important its what she brings with her, Any ideas what it is?

Anyways I'll have another update soon, I'm half way done with chapter 8!

Review they make me happy!


	9. Lavi

Disclaimer :: I don't own -man

Warnings :: Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, (Boy X Boy) **Alternate universe, Ooc-ness, and** Language?

Rated :: T

Chapter 8

Lavi

Enjoy~

**Moyashi. Beansprout ~** To answer your question Yes this is Yaoi/Shonen-Ai. And the coupling is Yullen/ Kanda x Allen.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen woke up the next morning with the feeling that it wasn't going to be the best days. The morning went like every other morning. The only difference being that, this morning he was greeted by both Lenalee and Road.

"Morning Allen!" Road greeted as soon as Allen had walked through the door.

"R-Road?" Allen looked up, spotting Lenalee behind her, smiling at him.

"I met her on my way here, she said she had to talk to you about something" Explained Lenalee.

"Allen!" Allen looked back at Road "Why didn't you tell me that Lenalee knew your secret!?" Road questioned as she aimed to grab Allen's cheek, only to miss when he jumped away.

"How was I supposed?" Allen questioned, a good distance away from Road "And I just found out that Lenalee knew!" Road turned Lenalee who nodded in agreement.

"Its true Road!"

"Hmph!"

"Then...shall we start heading to school?" suggested Lenalee and Allen and Road nodded in agreement.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Oi, baka usagi" Kanda called out, looking at Lavi, who was seated across from him. There was no answer. Kanda stared, the damn rabbit had been quiet for most of the morning, and when he did speak, he spoke as if he wasn't really there. Kanda was both worried, not that he would ever admit it out loud. Growing tired of being ignored Kanda kicked Lavi's desk, with enough force to tip it over, taking Lavi with it, with a loud thud, the whole class turned to the source of the sudden crash.

"Ow, Kanda what you do that for!?" Lavi questioned as he pushed the desk off of him and sat up. Kanda glared at him before kicking Lavi in the head.

"Owww, what the hell Kanda!?" Lavi shouted when he was up on his feet, only to end up on the floor once again when Kanda kicked him in the stomach. Lavi glared at Kanda who glared back before launching himself at Kanda. Everyone in the classroom, stared shocked at what was happening, Kanda and Lavi were fighting seriously.

It took the teacher to almost be hit by Lavi, to finally step in and put a stop to the fight. He grabbed a hold of Lavi before he could launch at Kanda again. Two other students held Kanda back without much trouble.

"Call professor Komui!" The teacher ordered a nearby student who nodded and ran out of the classroom.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Lavi and Kanda both soon found themselves in the nurses office staring up at Komui. No one spoke. Komui let out a sigh before walking out of the room, telling everyone outside to leave the two alone. After Komui was gone, Lav broke out laughing and Kanda just stared at him as if he had just grown another head.

"You should see your face Yu-Chan!" Lavi said as he pointed at the bandages covering Kanda's face. Kanda only glared at the redhead.

"Like your one to talk, baka usagi" Kanda pointed out, and he wasn't lying, Lavi's face was covered in bandages just like Kanda's. Lavi immediately stopped laughing realizing Kanda was right.

"So what was that all about?" Lavi asked changing the topic of discussion.

"You were pissing me off" Kanda answered

"Oh ho ho, Yu-Chan were you worried?" Lavi asked with a childish grin in place, earning a kick to the face, being caught off guard Lavi fell off the bed he was sitting on.

"What the hell!? As if baka usagi!" Kanda shouted before grabbing Mugen and walking out of the room. As soon as Kanda left Komui walked in.

"Thought I should tell that my sweet, lovable, darling sister knows what happened between Kanda and you" That was all that needed to be said for Lavi's goofy smile to completely vanish from his face.

"Damn"

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen watched as Lenalee continued to smack both Kanda and Lavi, scolding them for their fight earlier that day. Allen couldn't help but be reminded of a mother scolding her children. At the thought Allen laughed, earning himself a glare from Kanda.

"What!?" Kanda snapped earning another smack to the head from Lenalee "Che"

"Lenalee were sorry for what we did, So can we please be let go now?" Lavi asked, although it had Sounded more like a plead to Allen and Lenalee.

"Hmph, fine" Lenalee sad as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away.

"Anyways, Alice there's something I want to ask" Lavi said, looking Alice straight in the eyes.

"What is it?"

"Do you know an Allen Walker?" this caught everyone's attention. Lenalee looked at Allen and then at Lavi.

"Allen? Why do you ask?" Allen asked not knowing what else to do.

"Well, we were supposed to have a transfer student named Allen Walker, but instead we got you, I mean not that I'm complaining" Lavi immediately added. Lenalee knew Lavi well enough to know he was suspicious of something, but what really worried her was that if Lavi asked the right questions he would immediately know what was going on; she turned to look at Allen who didn't look the slightest bit worried, and she found it strange shouldn't he have been even the slightest bit panicked? She sure was and it wasn't even her secret.

Allen let out a sigh, he knew today wasn't going to be the best day but he didn't think Lavi would be suspicious of 'Alice' "Yes I know an Allen Walker"

"Really?" Lavi Asked and Allen nodded.

"Yes, he's-"

"Her twin brother" Allen turned around to see Road smiling at them.

"Twin...Brother?" Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda asked at the same time. Lavi curious, Lenalee shocked And Kanda in disbelief, there was no way the Moyashi had a twin, That girl was lying and Kanda wasn't the only one who didn't believe it either, just one look at the redhead told him, Lavi didn't believe her either.

"Yep, Alice has a twin brother named Allen~" Road sang. Allen looked up at Lavi, he didn't believe Road.

"Then where is he?" Asked Lavi.

"He attends Noah's ark" everyone stared at Road in disbelief.

"Why was he enrolled here then?"

"He was going to attend The Black Order, but then decided on Noah's ark~" Road supplied.

Lavi stared not believing it "How do you know all this?" He asked incredulously

"I attended Noah's Ark and I met him" She said with a smile and Allen had to stop himself from face-palming himself. Lavi stared thinking, what Road said was believable, she had even answered all of his questions, but he didn't believe her, there was something off about what she had said, he just didn't know what it was yet and until he did he would keep quiet.

"Alright then! We better get to class, right Yu-Chan?" The redhead exclaimed with a grin plastered on his face.

"Che, don't call me that!" Kanda growled out before turning and walking in the direction of the Gym.

Lenalee and Allen sighed, there stiff bodies relaxing _'he bought it?...' _was all that went through their minds.

"Road!" Allen called and turned to face Allen.

"What?"

"Why did you tell him I had a twin Brother!?" Allen questioned.

"Why? Well duh Allen you needed an excuse"

"Yeah, but I'm an only child!" Allen paused "Why not Cousin or distant relative!?"

"You Don't know that!" Road raised her voice and immediately shut her mouth when she realized what she had just said. "A-Allen I-" She didn't know what to say. Lenalee stared, not understanding what Road meant, but knew she had said something she shouldn't have, she looked at Allen and saw he had an impassive look on his face.

"Why not twin?" Road asked looking away from Allen, wanting to change the subject.

Lenalee decided to answer "Road you can check all the brothers and sisters you have" She paused sneaking a glance at Allen "With a cousin or distant relative its a lot more difficult, because you don't always have the same blood or name"

"Oh" Road stared she probably should have thought that plan out more. "I didn't think about that"

"Now what?" Allen finally asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Well he bought it for now right?" They all nodded "Well then we have time to think of something "

"Not much," Lenalee stated, Allen and Road turned to look at her confusion clearly written on their faces.

"What do you mean?"

"Well its Lavi, he'll be able to figure something out soon" Lenalee explained and then added "I'd give him until the end of P.e. "

"That's just great," Allen said "We don't have time" Lenalee smiled sheepishly, she probably should have kept that last part to herself.

"Don't go to class," Road stated and continued when she received questioning looks "Your already late, and if you don't go you'll have more time"

"She's right" Allen stated "But where will we go? We can't just stay here"

"The roof?" Lenalee suggested "I could get the key from my brother" Road and Allen stared before nodding in agreement.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Bookman, Kanda!" At hearing their names both looked up to see Kloud running towards them.

"Hm, What is it?" Lavi asked when she had finally reached them.

Kloud stared at their bandage covered faces before asking "Have you two seen Lee and Walker?"

"Lenalee and Alice?" Kloud nodded "Uh we saw them before class" Lav supplied "Why?"

"They haven't showed up yet" Lavi immediately began thinking of an excuse he could give for both of his friends.

"Their probably with the nurse" Kanda supplied and Lavi immediately caught on.

"That's right! Alice wasn't feeling to well during lunch" Kloud nodded

"I see well then thank you both" and with that she turned and walked back to her class.

"Phew! Nice one Yu! " Lavi immediately jumped out of Kanda's reach.

"Shut-up baka usagi" Kanda growled before looking around the Moyashi really wasn't there.

"Can't find her?" Lavi asked knowing who he was looking for. Kanda looked at the redhead, he was wearing a grin.

"What?" Lavi shook his head

"Nothing~ So their not here huh?" Lavi asked placing his hands on his hips; just when he had everything figured out, too. Lavi sighed, oh well he'd just have to wait for Link's class.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen, Road and Lenalee walked back into the school, they hadn't been able to come up with anything that could keep Lavi from figuring out Allen's secret. Allen sighed.

"Don't worry, Allen if Lavi figures it out we'll just have to make sure he keeps quiet" Road said as she faced Allen walking backwards.

"Roads right, Allen" Lenalee agreed

"Yo!" they all looked up to see Lavi walking towards them, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Lavi" They all greeted and Lavi smirked at them before speaking.

"You don't have a twin, do you Alice?" Their eyes widened, he really had figured it out! "Your A-AH!" Lavi was immediately cut off when Road tackled him, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. Earning a few stares from the few students still in the hall.

"To the library!" Road shouted as she tied Lavi's bandana over his mouth. Allen and Lenalee snapped out of their trance and nodded, before running in the direction of the library, Lenalee leading the way and Road dragging a struggling redhead behind her.

X_x-x-x-x_X

When Kanda entered class all eyes turned to him, before immediately looking away when he had sent a glare at them. Kanda took his seat and then the whispering began.

_'I'm not lying'_

_'Lavi was tied and dragged away!_

_'by who?'_

_'by the transfer student Road...'_

Kanda let out a sigh, what the hell did that idiot do now?

"Mr. Kanda," looking up Kanda saw Link staring down at him "May I ask where your friends are?"

"The Moyashi and Lenalee are at the nurses office and I don't know where the hell the baka usagi is" Was all he said as he turned away and looked out the window. Lavi got himself into trouble there was no way in hell he was going to think up an excuse for the stupid redhead.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Um...Road I think its alright to untie him now" Lenalee suggested as she stared worriedly at her red haired friend.

"I think Lenalee's right Road " Allen added as he stared at Lavi who was currently tied to a chair "This is going a bit far..." Road looked at both Lenalee and Allen before sighing,

"Fine" she said before she untied Lavi's bandana and placed t back on his head.

"What was that for!?" Lavi asked as Road began to untie him, Road shrugged,

"Just seemed like the right thing to do" She stated as she finished uniting him and he stood.

"Sorry Lavi" Allen apologized, knowing Road wouldn't and Lavi shook his head.

"Don't worry about it" He said as he got as far away from Road as he could. Kanda was right when he said something wasn't right about her.

"Anyway, what was it you were going to say Lavi?" Asked Lenalee

"Wh..." Lavi was a little hesitant to say, but continued when Lenalee and Alice nodded "Alright, your not really a girl but a guy pretending to be 'Alice' Walker, but in reality your names Allen Walker!" He said as he pointed at 'Alice'.

"EH!?" They all shouted. He was completely right!

Lavi grinned "I was right, wasn't I!?" Lavi asked as he stared at their surprised expressions "I gotta tell Yu!" He turned and headed for the doors only to be stopped when Lenalee, Road and Allen tackled him.

"You can't!" Lenalee shouted as she sat on top of him.

"That's right!" Allen added "Its a secret, no one else can know!" Lavi sighed and placed his hand under his chin.

"Fine, though it's not much of a secret if more than one person knows" He said earning himself a smack form Lenalee "Ow, So why are you dressed as a girl?" Allen looked at Lenalee silently asking if she could explain, Lenalee nodded and explained everything Allen had told her. And he was right when he had the feeling that Lavi would laugh at him.

"Do you want too be retied Lavi?" Road asked with a not so innocent smile on her face. Lavi immediately stopped laughing.

"No thanks" There really was something wrong with Allen's friend.


	10. The Call

Disclaimer; I don't owns, sadly

Warning; Yaoi, shonen-Ai (Boy x Boy)** Alternate universe, Ooc-ness,** and Language?

Rated:: T

Chapter 9

The Call

Enjoy~

Allen let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Standing, Allen followed Lenalee and Lavi out of the library.

"Hey where do you think Yu is?" Lavi asked as they walked down the hall, that quickly became crowded with other students.

"He's probably on his way home already" Lenalee said, Allen agreeing Kanda wouldn't wait for them.

"Or maybe he's walking ahead of us!" Lavi shouted when they reached the schools entrance and Kanda was walking a few feet ahead. "Yu-Chan!" Kanda stopped, his body tense.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled out as he swung mugen at Lavi, who had caught up to him. Lavi immediately jumped back.

"Awe Yu-Chan~ no need to get so violent!~" The redhead sang as he ran away from Kanda.

"Alice!" At his 'name' Allen turned around to see Road running towards him and Lenalee

"Road?"

"Allen could you do me a favor?" Road asked when she had reached them

"Favor?" Road nodded.

"You see when I left you guys to go to class, I was caught by some Rouvelier guy, and he gave me detention!" Road explained "and I have o serve it today"

"We told you to stay with us" Lavi stated, appearing behind Allen and Lenalee. Road glared at him.

"I know," She said before turning back to Allen "anyway, Allen can you go and tell my cousin Tyki I'm going to be late?"

"Tyki?" Road nodded "Why do I have to?" Allen asked not wanting to go anywhere near her cousin.

"Please Alice~" Road pleaded

"Ms. Camelot!" At her name Road looked away from Allen to see Rouvelier walking towards them "Your late for your detention" he stated as he glared down at her. Road blinked before turning back to Allen, ignoring what Rouvelier had just said.

"Please!" Allen let out a sigh in defeat.

"Fine" Road hugged him before turning and following Rouvelier back towards the school.

"Poor Road" Lenalee said as Road disappeared into the school building.

"So Alice, who's this Tyki?" Lavi asked turning everyone's attention to Allen.

"He's Road's cousin" Allen stated flatly, before he walked out the school gates, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi following behind.

"Do you want us to come with you Alice?" Lenalee asked and Allen shook his head.

"It's alright, you guys can go ahead" They nodded.

"Alright, then see you Alice" Lavi waved as he, Lenalee and Kanda walked off. Allen looked around the schools entrance, searching for Road's cousin, he should have asked where he was going to be waiting. After a few seconds of searching, he had finally found Tyki, with a sigh he walked up to him.

"Um...excuse me?" Allen started trying to get the mans attention. Tyki looked back and smiled when he saw Allen.

"I can see why Road wanted to change schools now" He said before turning fully around, and Allen noticed that he wore the Noah's Ark uniform. A black blazer, with a white dress shirt under, along with a pair of black dress pants.

Allen smiled "R-really?"

Tyki nodded "So what can I help you with?" He asked

"Oh Road asked me to tell you that she'll a little late."

Tyki stared "Late?" Allen nodded "and whys that?"

"Um...she got detention?" At hearing this, Tyki let out a sigh

"Well that's great," He said and looked at Allen "Well thank you for letting me know." Allen nodded.

"Its no problem" Allen said, turning to walk away. He had to get to work now.

"Are you going home?" At the question Allen turned around and gave Tyki a confused look. "Are you going home?" Tyki repeated.

"I..." Allen didn't know how he should answer, "I have to go to my job" he finally answered.

"Job?" This caught Tyki's interest "and why do you have a job miss?" he asked.

"Why? Because I need the money" Allen said flatly, why else would you have a job? Then he realized why Tyki had asked, he attended a school for the rich. Allen looked up at Tyki's confused stare before deciding to answer "I'm attending this school on a scholarship" he explained.

"I see, so your poor" Tyki stated and Allen wondered how he could say that so bluntly and with a smile.

"Yes" Allen answered before turning and continued walking when someone grabbed his hand, turning around Allen saw Tyki smiling at him before he pointed back to his car .

"How about I give you a ride?" He offered as he let go of Allen's hand. Allen stared at him before shaking his head.

"Its alright, I prefer to walk" Allen said as he slowly began to back away.

"Are you sure?" Allen nodded.

"Well it was nice to meet you again Tyki" Allen said as he bowed slightly before turning and running away. As Tyki watched Allen, he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"A cafe!" Allen asked as he stared at both Anita and Mahoja. Anita nodded.

"That's right "

"B-but why?"

"well during this time we don't get many customers, so I thought we'd open a cafe, so then we would not only attract adults but teenagers as well"

"Alright, but what does this have to do with me?" Allen asked

"Well you'll be working in the cafe," Mahoja said "and since more teenagers will be coming in, we changed your uniform" Allen stared them hoping they didn't mean what he was thinking.

"That's right," Anita said with smile before leaving the room and returning with a flat, long box "Just so that we can avoid something that happened the other day with your friends" she continued as she opened the box and revealed what Allen had been fearing. The waitresses uniform, A white long sleeved blouse and a black skirt. Allen stared at the uniform in disbelief

"Your joking right, Ms. Anita?" Allen asked looking up hopefully at Anita. She shook her head.

"Sorry Allen" She apologized before quickly adding "we didn't make yours as girly as the other ones"

"You can have the day off Allen" Mahoja said and Anita nodded in agreement.

"The cafe opens this week, your first day will be Friday" Anita informed with a smile as she handed Allen the box. Allen could only nod, taking the dreaded box, he walked out of the restaurant. Not only did he need to dress as a girl at school but now at work as well. He had a feeling Lady fate had something against him.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Road was pissed. She swore that if she could kill anyone in the entire world it would be Rouvelier.

"Road you need to calm down" Tyki stated as he walked behind Road up to their house. Turning around Road glared at Tyki.

"Don't tell me to calm down Tyki" Road growled out. Tyki blinked before sighing, Road could be such a pain. On their way home Road kept naming off different ways she would kill this Rouvelier person, and when she couldn't think of anymore, she repeated the ones she had already said.

"Road-Sama" At her name Road looked up to see one of her family maids.

"What?"

"There is a young man on the phone for you," The maid paused before continuing "He claims to be an old friend, saying his name is N-" the maid never got to finish her as Road past her.

"It must be Allen!" Road exclaimed rushing to the phone. Tyki turned to the maid, who bowed and turned away.

"Hello?" Road greeted over the phone.

"Hello, Road?" Road could feel her smile slip off her face.

"Your not Allen" She stated and she could hear the other person laugh softly.

"No its-"

"I know who you are" Road cut him off "Why did you call?"

"Well our school is doing this temporary transfer"

"Temporary transfer?" Road questioned.

"Its where chosen students are sent to different schools for a certain amount of time."

"Really!" Road asked knowing something was going to come out of this newly found information.

"yes and we'll be going to the Black Order Academy"

"We? Don't tell me those two are part of it as well" Road asked, not liking the fact that she would be seeing them again.

"...Yes"

"Well that ruins everything" said Road as she let out a depressed sigh, then quickly added "I have to tell Allen!"

"No! Road you can't!"

"...Why?" Road asked on the verge of pouting.

"Because we want to surprise him" Road remained silent.

"You have to promise, Road" Road stared blankly, did she really have to agree to that? She could promise and then go ahead and tell Allen anyways.

"Fine" She finally answered.

"Alright then see you in a few days" And the phone went dead. Road stared blankly at the phone, before a grin spread across her face. Allen was going to be so happy!

"Oi Road" Road turned to see Tyki "Who was that?" he asked, Road smiled.

"A friend~" She sang before skipping up the stairs to her bedroom, she would tell Allen tomorrow morning. Tyki watched her skip away, she was such a child, he sometimes wondered if she was really in high school.


	11. Rain

Disclaimer:: Don't own -sigh-

Warnings:: Yaoi, Shonen-Ai (Boy x Boy), **Alternate Universe, Ooc-ness**, Language?

Rated:: T

Chapter 10

Rain

Enjoy~

Allen stared up at the sky as he walked, it was a cloudy day. The clouds were no longer a calming white, but a dark gray, as if it could start raining any second. He looked away hoping it wouldn't start to rain on him.

As he neared the school he spotted two familiar figures waiting at the front gate and smiled when the redhead saw him and began running towards him, dragging an angry looking Kanda behind him.

"Yo Alice!" Lavi greeted when he had reached Allen

"Morning Lavi, Kanda" Allen greeted back.

"Che, Moyashi" Kanda said as he glared down at Allen.

"Bakanda" Allen glared up at Kanda and smirked when he saw Kanda's left eye twitch

"You li-"

"Wow Alice! No matter how many times I see it, I can't help but be amazed!" Exclaimed Lavi, interrupting Kanda before he could say anything else "You guys would make such a cute couple!"

"WHAT!" Both Allen and Kanda shouted at what the redhead had just said.

"Like hell I'd ever date a flat-chested, white haired annoying little brat!" Kanda declared, glaring at Lavi.

"That's right! And I would never date an anti-social, cold hearted bastard, with a horrible temper!"

"What the hell did you call me!" Kanda demanded turning his attention back to white haired boy. Allen smirked and looked up at him.

"Oh, your not only dumb, but deaf as well bakanda?"

"You bi-"

"See cute couple~" Lavi sang interrupting Kanda's next set of words "to bad you're both of the same gender" At that Allen's eyes snapped up to the redhead.

"What the hell are you talking about usagi?" Kanda asked turning to face the redhead.

"Well you see-" Lavi began but immediately stopped when he heard a loud gasp come from Allen's direction.

"Lavi, are you saying bakanda really is a girl!" Allen asked feigning his shock and then turned to Kanda "I knew he was to pretty to be guy!" Kanda glared, silently warning the albino to shut-up, but was ignored.

"A-Alice?" Lavi called as Allen began circling Kanda.

"I mean look how long his hair is!" Allen exclaimed, as he took a hold of Kanda's ponytail. Kanda immediately grabbed hold of Allen's wrist.

"I. am. Going. to. Kill. You. moyashi " Kanda growled out as he sent his most murderous glare at Allen.

Allen smiled "I'm not the one who said it," he said pointing at Lavi with his free hand "It was him" Lavi felt his blood run cold when those words left Allen's mouth and Kanda turned to him.

"Lavi" The redhead knew it was bad when Kanda used his name and not "baka usagi". He stared at Kanda.

"H-hey Alice where's Lenalee? " Lavi asked in a small voice, slowly backing away.

"Hm? She's not with me, she said something about her brother crying for not being able to drive her to school any..." Allen trailed off when he realized Kanda was still holding his hand. He looked up at Kanda who continued to glare at Lavi.

"Hey bakanda?" Allen called and Kanda's eyes snapped to him.

"What?"

"Can you let go of my hand?" Kanda's eyes widened and immediately released her hand.

"Che" was all he said before turning away to hide the faint blush that covered his face. Allen stared at him before looking at his hand in conclusion.

"See~ cute couple~" Lavi sang when he saw what had just occurred. At hearing his voice Kanda turned to him and pulled out Mugen.

"Baka usagi" Kanda growled out as he slowly approached the redhead.

"Y-Yu-chan?" Lavi slowly backed away, he turned to Allen silently asking for help. When noticing Lavi's stares Allen smiled sweetly.

"I think you should run now Lavi" The redhead didn't have to be told twice, he turned around and ran for the school building in hopes of finding the only person who would be able to save him, Lenalee. Allen watched in silent amusement as Kanda chased after Lavi, swinging his sword at him when he got close enough to. Allen continued to watch until he could no longer see them.

"Allen~" At his name Allen turned around to come face to face with Road. He stared at her, noticing that a sly grin was spread across her face, silently telling him that she knew something he didn't.

"What are you doing here alone?" she asked

"Kanda just chased Lavi away and Lenalee should be helping her brother" Allen answered, taking a few steps away from Road.

"I see" Road nodded "well Allen guess what!" Road exclaimed as she grabbed Allen's shoulders.

"W-what?" Allen asked wincing at the force road had used when she had grabbed him.

"Well you remember Na-" Road was immediately cut off when she was pushed aside by a tall redhead. Road glared at him when he didn't apologize.

"Alice! You gotta help me!" Lavi pleaded as he clung to Allen "Yu-chan really is trying to kill me!"

"Mmph!"

"Huh?" Lavi looked down when all he received was a muffled sound, and he couldn't help but laugh sheepishly when he saw he was suffocating Allen. Allen was trying his best to push Lavi away. The redhead let go of Allen and he immediately started gasping for air.

"Sorry, Alice" The redhead apologized.

"You idiot!" came Kanda's voice when he had finally caught up to Lavi.

"Yuu-chan!~" Lavi greeted as he hid behind Allen.

"L-Lavi! Don't hide behind me!" Allen yelled as he tried to get away from the redhead but to no avail. "K-Kanda?" Allen called when Kanda began walking faster and faster until he was sprinting towards both Lavi and him. Allen immediately threw his arms up in defense, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. Opening his eyes and lowering his arms, he was met with the tip of Mugen a small distance away from his face, looking up Allen saw Kanda glaring down at him.

"Moyashi-"

"It's Alice!" Allen shouted pushing Mugen away from him and then rounding on the redhead behind him "Lavi... How the hell could you use me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Alice" Lavi said as he threw his hands up in innocence "I wasn't really thinking-"

"of course you weren't" Road interrupted, speaking for the first time since Lavi and Kanda showed up.

"Oh, it's Road, how long have you been there?" Lavi asked noticing for the first time that Road was there. Road glared up at him before turning to Allen.

"As I was saying earlier before these two idiots interrupted," Road looked at Lavi and Kanda as she said this and then back to Allen "Na-"

"What are you guys doing out here?" everyone turned to the sound of the voice, and Road swore she never hated seeing Lenalee as much as she did right at that moment.

"Hello Lenalee" Road growled out, smiling a not so innocent smile. They all stared confused at Road's sudden change in attitude.

"Are you alright, Road?" Lenalee asked moving closer to Road.

"Yes I'm fine, Alice I'll tell you later" Road sighed as she turned and walked away. Allen stared after her confusion written on his face.

"Well anyways, we should probably get to class~" Lavi said as the bell for the beginning of class rang. He turned in the direction of his and Kanda's class, and with a final wave he walked away Kanda following close behind him.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Road was beyond pissed. Every time she had attempted to tell Allen her good news, she was always interrupted by something or someone, and that someone usually being a very energetic redhead. She was about ready to kill someone.

She let out a sigh as she walked down the empty hallway. Class had started quite awhile ago and Road refused to go to any of them. She found the teachers quite idiotic and insane and not the kind she enjoyed. The only reason she had transferred to this trash of a school, was so that she could be with Allen, but she didn't even have a single class with him and he was always with those annoying men and Lenalee. She could stand Lenalee, so she didn't mind her so much, but she couldn't stand that idiot Kanda. He was always glaring at her when she got too close to Allen.

At the thought Road stopped. Did Kanda like All- no Alice? If he did that would explain why he always glared when she got to close or Lavi hugged Allen. When she thought about it that way it made perfect sense. Road let an evil smirk appear on her face, maybe she wouldn't tell Allen about the call after all. Oh she was going to have fun with this new found information. Road began skipping down the hall her hands entwined behind he. Looking out the window her smirk fell when she saw it had begun to rain.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen let out a sigh as he stared ahead at the rain. He stood under the school's roof with a few other students who had forgotten their umbrella's. He was going to be late to work all because the rain wouldn't stop.

Kanda walked the hall pissed. He had been called to the main office by that god damn annoying Rouvelier. He had been accused of fighting with another student and he had been kept there, until Komui showed up to prove his innocence.

"You were the first to blame, because of all the trouble you have gotten into Mr. Kanda" Rouvelier had told him. That man pissed him off like no other. He continued walking toward the schools entrance, he only stopped, when he saw a familiar white haired girl waiting under the schools roof.

"Oi, moyashi" he called before he realized what he was doing. At the familiar voice Allen turned around.

"Bakanda" he greeted, when facing Kanda. Kanda glared at him and he smiled in return.

"Where's Lenalee and the baka usagi?" Kanda asked when he realized they weren't there.

"Lavi had to help Bookman, and Mr. Komui is going take Lenalee home"

"Che, why the hell are you waiting here for then?" Allen stared at Kanda before turning away.

"I forgot my umbrella" Allen mumbled, and Kanda just barely caught it "and I'm waiting for the rain to stop" Kanda stared at the white haired girl before he let out a soft sigh that no one had caught.

"Che, here" Kanda said,looking the other way as he held out his arm, which held a black umbrella, his other hand in his pants pocket. Allen stared at the umbrella confused. "Take it" Kanda growled out slowly losing his patience.

"But, you'll get wet" Kanda stared at Allen before answering,

"No I won't" he said then continuing when Allen gave him a confused stare "My old man insisted that me being driven home, so I wouldn't get wet"

"B-"

"Oh, shut-up and take it moyashi!" Kanda said as he tossed the umbrella to Allen and ran into the rain before Allen could say anything else.

"It's Alice, BAKANDA!" Allen shouted back, before turning to the umbrella in his hands. As he stared at it he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. "stupid bakanda" he muttered as he opened the umbrella and walked out into the rain.

Kanda ran as fast as he could to where he knew his father's driver would be waiting. He wanted to get out of the rain as fast as he could. At seeing the driver waiting out side of the car,Kanda slowed down to a walk.

"Master Kanda!" The driver shouted when he saw his master's son and rushed over to cover him with his own umbrella "why are you wet, sir?" Kanda glared at the driver for all the noise he was he was causing.

"I lost it" he stated before getting into the car soaking wet.

"You lost your umbrella?" The man asked not believing what he was being told.

"That's right! So drive already!" Kanda snapped finally having enough of being questioned.

"Y-yes sir!" Kanda glared out the window. Why the hell had he given his umbrella to that damn girl? He had done it without even realizing it and he had no idea why and that alone was pissing him off to no end.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"YOU'RE LATE!" Mahoja shouted when Allen entered through the back entrance. Allen gave a hesitant smile.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mahoja" he apologized as he held his things to his chest

"Allen?" Anita called when she entered the back room and saw the white haired boy. "where have you been?"

"I forgot my umbrella and had to wait for the rain to stop" Allen explained and stared blankly at Ms. Anita and Mahoja, who giving him disbelieving looks "what?"

"Allen are you telling us the truth?" Anita asked not looking at the boys face but at what he was hugging to his chest.

"Yes" Allen answered, confused at what Ms. Anita was looking at, following her gaze down he realized she was looking at Kanda's umbrella, that he was currently hugging to his chest with his school bag. "O-oh!, t-this isn't mine!" Allen shouted, realizing why the two older women hadn't believed him.

"Oh?"

Allen nodded "It's a f-f- a classmates" Allen mumbled.

"We know, Allen" Anita said smiling down at Allen.

"You do?"

"Yeah, we know you wouldn't lie to us" Mahoja explained smiling down at Allen.

"O-oh"

"So who's this 'classmate' that let you borrow their umbrella" Anita asked leaning forward towards Allen.

"K-Kanda" answered Allen.

"Kanda? Hm, is he anyone special?" Anita questioned, holding Allen's gloved hands.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked, not understanding Anita.

"She means, is he your boyfriend, lover?" Mahoja explained as both Anita and her stared down at Allen curiously, waiting for an answer.

"Eh!" Allen yelled, his face showing nothing but confusion. How had they come up with the idea of Kanda being his boyfriend , when all he had done was let him borrow his umbrella!

"So?" Anita asked looking at Allen expectantly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" he said his voice coming out louder than what he expected.

"No?"

Allen nodded "That's right," He said, not looking at Anita or Mahoja but the floor to hide the blush that had spread all over his face "He's just a friend"

"Oh," Anita said with a sigh "How disappointing"

"Besides, Kanda's a jerk" Allen mumbled, so Anita and Mahoja didn't hear, but they did, and Anita let a soft smile grow on her face.

"So it's like that" She stated as she turned to leave but not before giving Allen a knowing smile.

"Eh? What?" Allen asked confused.

"Nothing, you should get back to work, Walker" Mahoja said as she ruffled Allen's hair before turning and following Anita out. Allen stared confused, the only thing he understood was that Ms. Anita and Mahoja knew something he didn't.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen stared out the window as the rain continued to fall. It wasn't falling as hard as it was earlier, but it was still falling.

"Alice" At his name Allen turned around to see a blonde haired girl, slightly taller than him staring at him.

"Yes?"

"Can you help the customer by the window?"

"Sure" and with that Allen left the counter he was at and headed for the table the blonde had told him. As he looked at the other maids, he couldn't help but feel thankful that Ms. Anita and Mahoja didn't make his uniform as girly as the others.

As Allen neared the table he froze when he recognized who the person at the table was. _'just my luck' _with a sigh Allen walked the rest of the way to the small table. "Hello, How may I help you?" He greeted with a small smile.

"Oh, well if it isn't Ms. Alice"

"Tyki"

"So is this where you work?" Tyki asked as he stared at Allen

"Yes, so what would like? " Allen asked. He wanted to get away from Tyki. Every thing about him set off silent alarms in his head.

"Hm, I'll take a cup of green tea" Tyki answered, not looking away from Allen.

"I-Is that all?"

"For now" Allen gave a hesitant smile before quickly turning and walking away, he couldn't help but feel uneasy when he felt a pair of eyes on him the entire time he walked back to kitchen.


	12. arrival

Disclaimer;; Nope, Still don't own

Warnings;; Yaoi, Shonen-Ai (Boy x boy), ** Alternate Universe, Ooc-ness, **Language

Rated;; T

Chapter 11

Arrival

Enjoy~

"Allen, can you get the customer by the window!" Anita shouted as she came down the stairs from the employee's room.

"Alright" Allen replied with a sigh, knowing exactly who the customer was. Walking over he forced a smile in greeting "Hello, Tyki"

"Hello, pretty girl " Tyki greeted back with a smile as he looked up at Allen.

"It's Alice" Allen gritted out, attempting to keep calm. It had been a few days since Tyki found out where he worked. Since that day the older man came everyday, always during Allen's shift, and sat in the same seat. When a different waitress would come to help him, he would ignore or brush them off, only speaking when Allen came to help him and it irritated Allen to no end.

"I know what your name is, how can I forget such a beautiful person's name?" Tyki questioned as he continued to stare at Allen.

"What would you like today?" Allen asked, changing the subject.

"I'll take a cup of coffee." Tyki said and let out a disappointed sigh when all Allen did was nod and turned to walk away.

Allen entered the backroom with a sigh. He didn't understand why Tyki kept returning to the cafe everyday. At hearing the door open Allen looked up to see Anita closing the door behind her.

"Allen" She greeted, with a smile as she walked over and sat in front of the white haired boy.

"Ms. Anita?"

"Allen, do you know that young man that's been coming around lately?" Anita asked, her eye's shining with curiosity

"I guess you could say I do" Allen answered.

"Who is he? And how do you know him?"

"His name is Tyki Mikk, and he is the cousin of my friend, Road." Allen explained, not understanding why Anita looked disappointed.

"Oh," Anita sighed, only to immediately cheer up "Allen! You should invite your friends to come visit you at work" She stated, as she stood and stared down at Allen.

"E-eh? Why?" He quickly questioned

"Well, I just wanted to meet them," Anita said, not truly explaining herself "Do they know where you work?"

"Lenalee does" Allen replied, truly confused.

"I see," Anita said, as she sat down and rested her cheek on her hand, then she remembered something "Allen, did you ever return Kanda's umbrella?"

"Eh? I've tried, but I haven't yet," Allen answered.

"Why?"

"Well there's someone who I wouldn't want around when I returned it" Allen explained as he remembered when he had first attempted to return the umbrella.

**X→ **

_Allen walked down the street to school, carrying Kanda's umbrella in his schoolbag. As he got closer he spotted the familiar figures of his friends standing at the front gates, when he saw who he was looking for was there he broke into a slow run._

"_Kanda!" Allen called as he came closer, smiling at Lenalee and Lavi as he came to a stop._

"_Alice!" Lavi greeted with a grin and Lenalee with a smile._

"_What do you want, Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he stared at Allen._

"_Ah, I have something for you" Allen said as he lifted his arm to return the umbrella to it's rightful owner, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his, stopping him from getting the wanted item. Looking up Allen saw Kanda hovering over him before he let go._

"_I don't want it" Kanda stated as he turned around and quickly walked away. Allen stared after him confused._

"_What did you want to give him Al?" Lavi asked as he stared down at Allen, curiously._

← **X**

At that moment Allen understood why Kanda hadn't wanted the umbrella. If Lavi found out that Kanda had lent his umbrella to Allen they would never hear the end of it.

"Is it a rival?" Anita asked, snapping Allen out of his thoughts.

"R-Rival?" Allen asked confused. Anita smiled,

"Well, we should probably get back out there" She said as she turned, walking out of the room, Allen following behind her.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Lavi are you sure Kanda will want to come?" Lenalee asked ass she followed her red-haired friend to Kanda's home.

"Don't worry, he'll come!~" Lavi exclaimed, as he came to a stop at the large gates of Kanda's home.

"And how do you know that?" Lenalee asked, as Lavi spoke into the intercom, and the gates began to open.

"Because we're going to go visit Allen or better yet Alice" Lavi explained, before running to the front door and ringing the doorbell continuously until the door was answered to reveal a man around his forty's with messy sandy gray hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a pair of glasses.

"Oh, if it isn't Lavi" The man greeted.

"Hey, Mr Tiedoll" Lavi greeted, with a grin

"Hello Lavi and Ms. Lee as well!" Tiedoll exclaimed, with a wide smile at seeing his youngest son's closest friends.

"Hello, Mr. Tiedoll" Lenalee greeted in return.

"Are you two here to see Yu-kun?" Tiedoll asked as he stepped aside to allow his guests entrance. Lavi grinned and nodded as they entered the quiet house.

"Ah, he should be up in his bedroom" Tiedoll informed them, Before Lavi or Lenalee could move they were stopped by an all to familiar voice,

"What the hell are you two doing here?" They all turned in the direction the voice came from to see Kanda glaring down at them from the flight of stairs.

"Yu-chan!"

"Yu-kun!"

"Kanda!" They called out, two of the three receiving glares.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped as he walked down the stairs to stand in front of his two friends and his father. "What do you want?"

"We came to take you with us!" Lavi explained as he swung his arm around his best friends shoulders, only to receive a glare in return.

"Take me? Where the hell to?"

"T-"

"To visit Alice" Lenalee cut in before Lavi could say something that would anger their long haired friend.

"The Moyashi?" Kanda asked, his hands resting in his pants pockets. Lavi and Lenalee nodded. "Why the hell would I want to go see the Moyashi?"

"Because your her friend" Lenalee stated, hands placed on her hips.

"Yu-kun! You made another friend!" Tiedoll asked as he stared at his son with nothing but pure joy.

"That's right, she's been around for a few months now, they get along great!" Lavi announced. Grinning slyly at Kanda and receiving a glare in return.

"Oh! Yu-kun!" Tiedoll cried as he pulled his youngest son into a hug.

"Get off me, old man!" Kanda growled out as he pushed his adoptive father away.

"You must tell me about your new friend Yu-kun!" Tiedoll stated as he moved to hug his son again.

"Hell no!" Kanda yelled as he jumped out of his father's reach, grabbing a pair of car keys on a nearby table, he turned back to the other two occupants in the room. "Lets go see the damn Moyashi." he growled out as he walked past his two friends.

"Alright~" Lavi sang as he and Lenalee followed after him "Yu-chan's driving!~"

"Don't call me that!" Kanda shouted "I'll be back later old man" with that he walked out the front door and headed to the back.

"Which car you taking?" Lavi asked, and followed Kanda when he didn't receive an answer, to see Kanda getting into a black Aston Martin V8.

"Don't you think that car will stand out where we're going?" Lenalee asked as she watched Lavi happily jump in next to Kanda.

"Where are we going?" Kanda asked ignoring Lenalee's question.

"No idea" Lavi answered and then quickly added "Lenalee does though"

"Che" Was all Kanda said as he drove to the front of his house, where Lenalee had gone to when she hadn't received an answer.

Kanda parked a small distance away from the cafe he had been told they would be entering. After turning the ignition off, Kanda turned to Lavi with a glare.

"Why the hell are we here!" he asked. He had been told they would be going to see the Moyashi, yet here they were sitting in his car outside some damn cafe.

"Visiting our dear Moyashi-chan" Lavi said as he sat staring at Kanda, a grin in place, which only grew when Kanda glared at him.

"What Lavi is saying is that we're visiting Alice at work" Lenalee quickly explained before Kanda could attempt to kill the redhead.

"Why?"

"Because, imagine how bored our moyashi-chan must feel! Stuck at work over the weekend!" Lavi added, receiving another glare form his best friend. Lenalee let out a sigh before stepping out of the car and waiting for the others to do the same, before walking the short distance to the cafe. When she entered she took a table by the window, Kanda and Lavi following right behind her.

"So, you see the moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked as he searched for the familiar face of his cross dressing friend.

"No," Lenalee sighed as she searched the different faces of the employee's "How about you Kanda?"

"Che" at that both Lenalee and Lavi turned to him, Kanda grumpily nudged his head in the direction Allen had been in since they entered. Both Lavi and Lenalee turned in the direction Kanda had pointed, to see the small white haired 'girl' speaking to an older women, with raven colored hair.

"Oohhh~ Looks like Yu-chan found our moyashi-chan before we could~" Lavi told Lenalee earning himself a glare from his long haired friend. Ignoring him, the redhead stood and waved frantically, attempting to get the albino's attention.

"Lavi! Your not going to get Alice's attention like that!" Lenalee scolded turning in the direction Allen was in before adding, "She's not even looking in your direction!" Lenalee was quieted when the older women Allen was with looked up, noticing Lavi's frantic waving. She looked confused before looking down at Allen, saying something, as soon as she finished Allen turned around and his eyes widened.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Anita had been speaking to Allen, attempting to convince him to invite his friends, when she saw it, a tall redhead wearing and eye patch, waving frantically in her and Allen's direction. She looked on confused, she didn't know the young man, nor had she seen him before. She looked at Allen, who was looking at her confused.

"Allen, do you know a red haired young man, who wears an eye patch?" She asked as she looked at Allen curiously.

"That sounds like Lavi" Allen answered "May I ask why?"

"I see, then I guess he came to visit you" Anita supplied

"What?" Allen questioned, as he turned around, his eyes widening when he saw not only Lavi, but Lenalee staring at him with an abashed smile and Kanda who wore his usual all so friendly scowl.

"Um, excuse me Ms. Anita" Allen excused himself, before quickly making his way over to his friends.

"Alice~" The redhead called as he pulled Allen into a hug, smirking when he felt a pair of eyes burning into his skull. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were a waitress at a cafe!"

"You never asked" Allen stated, and looked around when he felt a pair of murderous auras being sent his way, he looked around to see both Tyki and Kanda glaring daggers not at him but at Lavi.

"Lavi, you need to sit down" Lenalee stated as she stood and pushed the redhead back into his seat.

"Why are you three here?" Allen asked when Tyki and Kanda were no longer glaring.

"We wanted to come visit you" Lenalee stated with a smile.

"And they had nothing better to do with their pathetic lives" Kanda muttered, loud enough for the others to hear, Kanda let out a pained grunt and glared at Lenalee, who gave him an innocent smile in return. Allen stared, confused but before he could ask they were interrupted.

"Alice, you need to get back to work" Anita said as she walked up next to Allen.

"eh? Ms. Anita!" Allen looked apologetically at Anita "I'm sorry, I got distracted" Anita looked at Allen then at the three sitting around the table.

"Oh? And who are these young people?" Anita asked, looking hopefully at the redhead and the long haired young man.

"Um, these are my friends Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda," Allen introduced pointing out each person to his boss. At Kanda's name Anita's eyes lit up and Allen couldn't help the light blush that spread over his face when he saw the look in Anita's eyes, luckily it disappeared before anyone noticed it, or at least Allen thought no one noticed.

Lenalee stared at Allen in confusion, before she turned to her long haired friend, Kanda stared at Anita, and couldn't help but feel nervous at the way the older women stared at him "And guys, this is the owner of the cafe, Ms Anita." Allen finished.

"Hello"

"Hey~"

"Che" They all greeted and Anita smiled in return before she turned to Allen.

"Allen, can you go help the new regular?" Anita asked and Allen nodded, before giving his friends a small smile and walking over to where Tyki was still seated.

"So how long..." Kanda tuned out the conversation between Anita, Lavi and Lenalee, eyes following Alice to the next table, at seeing the man Alice was helping, he couldn't help but hate the man, by just the way he stared at the moyashi.

"Kanda?" Kanda's eyes snapped up to the three in front of him.

"What?"

"What do you think of Alice?" Anita asked, not looking away form the young man, Kanda stared at Anita before answering,

"She's an annoying, bratty ignorant flat chested girl...but-" Kanda immediately stopped himself from saying anything else. Anita, Lavi and Lenalee stared at Kanda, before a smile spread across Anita's face.

"But?" Kanda ignored her and turned away, cursing himself. "I see" she said, earning herself a few confused stares. Ignoring them she changed the subject, placing her hands on the table.

"Would you guys like anything?" She asked, glancing at each person at the table "To drink,eat?"

"I would like Iced Tea" Lenalee said

"And I'll have a 'Miriah' breeze smoothie!" Lavi stated with a grin as he stared at the menu in front of him.

"Iced coffee" Kanda stated not looking up at Anita. Anita smiled and turned to walk away before she stopped and turned back around.

"Hey, I've been needing some help around here, would any of you be interested?" She asked as she stared at the three seated at the table.

"I would like to help, but my big brother would _Never_ allow it" Lenalee said as she stared up at Anita apologetically, Anita smiled and gently patted Lenalee's head.

"Ah sorry, can't help either" Lavi spoke up "I've got to help the old panda most of the time"

"It's alright, how about you Kanda?" Anita asked turning to face Kanda.

"No" He immediately replied, Anita frowned at the quick reply.

"You only have to come when you can" Anita said.

"The school doesn't allow it" Kanda stated, and both Lavi and Lenalee looked up at him, as if he had grown a second head.

"Since when do you care about the schools rules?" Lenalee asked and Lavi nodded with a grin.

"She's right, you've never listened before, why start now?" Lavi added, and grinned when he received a glare from his long haired friend.

"You'll work the same shift as Alice" Anita stated.

"Che, why would I want to work with the moyashi?" Kanda asked, crossing his arms over his chest and stared up at Anita, waiting fro an answer.

"Well, she's your friend right?" Anita asked, smiling down at the younger man.

"Che"

"Great! You'll start next week!" Anita stated, patting Kanda on the shoulder and walking over to where Allen was, before Kanda could even attempt to protest.

"What!" Kanda shouted, before he glared at both Lavi and Lenalee, who were quietly laughing.

"What's going on?" Allen asked, when he returned with his friends drinks, to see Lavi and Lenalee at Kanda who was glaring at them, and Kanda couldn't help but take a step away from Kanda.

"Nothing~" Lavi said getting his laughter under control and taking his drink from Allen, when he handed it to him "So Alice, when do you get off work?" He asked as Allen place Kanda's Iced coffee in front of him.

"Hm? In about an hour, Why?" Allen asked.

"How are you going to get home?" The redhead asked, ignoring Allen's why.

"I'll be walking"

"Eh? Whys that Alice?" Lenalee asked "You live pretty far don't you?"

Allen shrugged "I guess"

"What about your uncle? Why can't he pick you up?" Lenalee questioned.

"H...He's...busy" Allen answered thinking of Cross, he technically wasn't lying when he said Cross was busy, he just wasn't busy with anything important.

"Wait, Lenalee do you know everything about the moyashi?" Kanda asked slightly irritated.

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked not understanding what her friend meant.

"Well you know where Alice lives, works, you know her uncle, old friend and other secrets," Lavi said trying to clarify for his younger female friend "Before me or Kanda know"

"Well Lavi, Kanda, first of all, I've spent time with Alice outside of school and because of that I was able to meet Road and her uncle, and was invited to her house" Lenalee explained, glancing at Allen, who stood off to the side, wondering why it mattered that Lenalee knew so much about him.

"And second, if I remember correctly, you knew a few things about her as well" Lavi threw his hands up in surrender, a grin in place.

"Hey, I was just clarifying for you what Yu-chan meant" He explained "He's the jealous one here" At that Kanda kicked him hard enough to knock him out of his seat and fall to the ground.

"Don't call me that" Kanda growled and looked up to see Allen hadn't been paying attention, but speaking to another waitress, before turning back around to face his friends.

"Lavi, what are you dong on the floor?" Allen asked when he turned back around to see Lavi sitting on the floor, grinning at Kanda.

"Hm? Oh, I fell" Lavi said as he stood and retook his seat. Allen debated on questioning his red-haired friend some more but quickly decided against it.

"Alice, what did the waitress want?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh, she said, that Ms. Anita said it was alright for me to leave early" Allen explained.

"That's great!" Lavi exclaimed "That means you can come home with us!" at those words, Kanda's eyes snapped up and glared at the redhead.

"Lavi" he warned, but Lavi ignored him and continued.

"Kanda can drive you home" The redhead said, volunteering his best friend.

"Kanda has a car?" Lavi nodded.

"That's right, he doesn't drive it very much though" Lavi explained with a sigh. Allen smiled and looked from Lavi to Kanda.

"No it's alright, Lavi. I'll be fine walking."

"Eh? Are you sure Alice?" Lavi asked, slightly shocked. He hadn't expected Allen to decline the offer.

"Yes I'm sure"

"It's no problem Alice, Kanda doesn't have anything better to do!" Lenalee spoke up, she didn't like the fact that her friend would be walking home alone so late.

"It's alright Lenalee" Allen said "Well I'm going to change, I'll see you guys at school Monday" with that Allen gave them a smile and a small wave, before turning and walking away. Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee watched his retreating back until he disappeared a flight of stairs.

Kanda couldn't help but glare at Lavi and Lenalee, who refused to let him leave. The three of them had sat in Kanda's car waiting for the moyashi to come out of the cafe, and when he finally came out his damn 'friends' made him follow the white haired girl. He didn't even know why the hell he listened when they told him to follow. He felt like some fucking stalker.

"Stop the car Kanda!" Kanda immediately hit the breaks and glared up at Lenalee, who was leaning in between the two front seats. She stared out the window eyes following Allen.

"She almost home Lena?" Lavi asked as he stared intently out the front window as well.

"Yeah" Lenalee answered. Kanda couldn't help but rub his eyes with his thumb and fore finger.

"Am I the only one who finds this fucking wrong?" Kanda demanded as he stared at his friends, who only gave him blank expressions in return.

"Whats so wrong about it?" Lavi asked and with just one look he could tell Lenalee was thinking the same thing.

"We're basically stalking the fucking moyashi!" Kanda growled, and there were only two reasons he hadn't smacked some since into them.

Lenalee was a girl and no matter how big of a jerk he as he would never hit a girl/

And if he did anything, they would probably be found out by the moyashi.

"It's not stalking Kanda, were just making sure Alice gets home safely" Lenalee stated, before patting Kanda's shoulder "Now continue driving!" Kanda let out a few curses but listened and turned the corner he saw Alice turn.

That's how it went for the rest of the night, until they reached a corner, and Lenalee had gotten out of the car to peak out of the wall they were hidden behind. When she returned with a smile and said that Alice had gotten home safely. He glared at both of them, before driving away, although he couldn't help but feel relieved at knowing that Alice had made it home safely.

"You guys are paying for the fucking gas" He muttered loud enough for the other two to hear.

X_x-x-x-x_X

**MONDAY MORNING →**

Road waited impatiently at the school gates. It was early in the morning and the gates had just been opened so not many students were around. She had gotten a call last night from her and Allen's friend, telling her that both him and the other two would arriving early Monday morning. So here she was pacing back and forth, searching the streets for familiar faces she hadn't seen in over a year.

Road looked around to see more and more students begin to arrive, meaning Allen or his annoying friends would be arriving soon.

"Road!" At hearing her name Road turned around a big smile appeared on her face, when she saw the one who had called her, and was jogging towards her with two others following close behind him.

"Narien!" She called back, as she ran to meet him.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Ha! Finally updated!

Took me forever to type this. Anyways sorry it took so long to update, I kept getting distracted with something.

**A Miriah Breeze** → It's a smoothie, made from banana's, strawberry's, non-fat yogurt, skim milk and ice. Never really had one, but I've heard they were good. So maybe one day.

**Review!~**

**They make me happy!~**


	13. Reunion

Disclaimer:: Nope, don't own~

Warnings:: Yaoi, Shonen-Ai (Boy x Boy), **Alternative Universe, Ooc-ness**, and Language?

Rated:: T

Chapter:: 12

Reunion

Enjoy~

X_x-x-x-x_X

Road waited impatiently for Narien and the others to arrive. It was early, to early for her liking but she had promised to meet Narien and those two wenches.

"Road!" At hearing her name, she spun around to see three figures running towards her.

"Narien!" Road called, as she ran to meet him, only to stop when she saw the two girls with him

"Oh, you two really did come" She stated crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the two girls in front of her.

"I'm not any more happy to see your ugly face, Camelot" The orange-haired girl on Narien's right stated, returning Roads glare. Sensing a fight about to break out between the two, Narien spoke up,

"Hey, lets not start problems so early, both of you" he stated.

"Hn, fine"

"Anyways, Road where's Allen?" Narien asked, as he looked around the school's campus, that had slowly began to be filled by the other arriving students.

"He hasn't arrived yet," Road said as she stopped glaring at the orangette. "There's something you should know before you see him, or you'll ruin his secret."

"Secret?"

"Come. Follow me" Road said as she turned and began walking away "I need to tell you somewhere where no one will overhear us."

X_x-x-x-x_X

That morning Allen awoke to something landing over his face. The teen continued to lay in bed, with every intention of ignoring whatever had made itself comfortable on his face, but he quickly sat up, throwing the small creature across his bed in the process; when it began to peck at his forehead.

Hearing a familiar chirp, Allen looked in its direction to see, a small golden yellow bird staring up at him.

"Tim!" Allen exclaimed moving closer to the small creature. "Where have you been!" He questioned, receiving no answer, not like he was expecting an answer anyway. Getting out of bed, he made his way around his room, looking for his school's uniform, before changing. When he finished he turned back to Timcanpy, who had remained resting on the edge of his bed.

"Come on Tim, lets go find you something to eat," he stated as he walked out of his room, smiling when he saw Timcanpy, happily flying over his head.

Allen stared ahead at the lone figure standing at the front gate. After a few seconds of staring, he slowly began walking towards the long haired male.

"Good morning, Kanda," Allen greeted as he approached the teen.

"Moyashi," Kanda greeted back, staring down at the shorter teen.

"It's Alice," Allen stated; glaring up at Kanda.

"Che, like I care," Kanda stated, meeting Allen's glare with his own, after a few seconds of just glaring at each other Allen let out a sigh, and looked away.

"Where are Lenalee and Lavi?" He asked looking back up at Kanda.

"I don't know," Kanda growled, looking up at the clock tower, before looking back at the white haired teen and let out a small sigh, that went unnoticed by the younger teen, before answering truthfully. "Lenalee's with her insane older brother, and Lavi was called away by Bookman a few moments before you arrived."

"I see," Allen said, and they both stood in silence. Not knowing what else to say. Allen shifted his weight to one foot, glancing at Kanda, every time the older teen wasn't looking. After a few minutes of silence, he had had enough and asked the first thing that had come to his head, which had surprised Kanda greatly.

"Why did you follow me home, Saturday?"

"W-what!" Allen stared up at a, surprisingly, flustered Kanda his amusement clearly showing in his eyes.

"I saw you," Allen stated before Kanda had the chance to deny it. "Although, I had no idea it was you at first and kind of freaked out, before realizing it," he admitted.

"Che," Kanda turned away, not looking at the smaller teen "It was Lenalee and Lavi's idea."

"Eh?"

"They were worried about you going home by yourself," Kanda explained, then turning to glare at the shorter teen, "and because you refused the ride they offered, they made me drive them around following you." Allen stared at Kanda, surprised.

"Hey, don't turn this back on me!" Allen shot back, realizing Kanda was blaming him. "You're the one who didn't want to give me a ride!"

"I never said, I didn't want to give you a ride," Kanda growled.

"You didn't have to, not with the way you acted!" Allen stated as he once again glared up at the taller teen, before turning away, hiding that fact that he had been hurt by the way he had acted that day. Kanda stared at Allen, eyes slightly wide.

"Che, damn," he muttered, his hand placed on his own head, while the other was placed on his hip. "I didn't act that way because I didn't want to give you a ride home," he admitted, getting Allen's attention, before continuing; feeling that he needed to clear up that misunderstanding with the white haired teen. "It was because that damn usagi, invited you like he was the one driving people around," he finished.

"Oh" was the only intelligent thing he could say, before they fell into silence once again. As they stood there, Allen couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at the newly found information.

Kanda stood next to the shorter teen, watching as a small smile found it's way on his face. As he stared he found it hard to look away.

"Oh! That's right, Kanda!"

"What?" he asked, finally taking his eyes off the smaller teen.

"I have your umbrella," Allen stated. As he dug into his bag, and pulling out a small black umbrella and holding it out to the taller teen. Kanda stared at it before he spoke,

"You can keep it," he said before he realized it.

"Eh, why?" Allen asked, staring at Kanda with confusion written on his face.

"I don't need it, I have plenty more where that came from," he stated, looking up towards the school when the bell signaling the start of school rang.

"Are you sure?" Allen asked, as he began to walk beside the taller teen.

Kanda didn't answer, just gave a small nod that Allen had barely noticed, coming to a stop before they could split up to go to their own classes. "Oi, moyashi."

"It's Alice," Allen stated, turning to face the older teen, Kanda ignored him and continued.

"Don't tell anyone about the umbrella," he said, turning to face Allen.

"Alright," said Allen. Kanda stared at him, before nodding and placing his hand on Allen's head, shocking both himself and Allen. Quickly pulling his hand away, he turned and walked away, towards his first class. Allen stared after him, eyes wide with confusion. Lifting his hand up to where the older teens hand had been, before turning and walking to his class, and for some reason unknown to him, a light blush covering his face.

Unknown to both of them, two figures stood off to the side, just far enough not to be noticed, but close enough to hear most of the conversation that went on between the two teens. They watched the whole thing play out, ones arms crossed over their chest, while the other had their arms crossed behind their back. The taller of the two wore a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Looks like someones got a crush~"

"Lets not jump to conclusions" the shorter one stated.

"Awe, come on! It's so obvious!" the taller one exclaimed. The shorter one stayed quiet, watching as Allen walked to his first class of the day.

_'But what about Alice? How does Alice feel?'_

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen sat in halfway through his first class, staring out the classroom window. Not paying attention in the slightest to the lesson Reever had planned for the class.

"Alice," Reever called, letting out a sigh, when he had gotten the white-haired teenagers attention "Are you feeling alright?"

Allen stared at Reever before his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He had been caught not paying attention for the second time in the same class.

"Ah n-no, I'm fine," he reassured, and then sighed in relief when Reever nodded and turned back to the rest of the class. Allen mentally scolded himself for being caught in his own world, not only once but twice by the same teacher. But for some strange reason he couldn't stop thinking about Kanda and their conversation earlier that morning. He had been so happy when he realized that there was a chance that Kanda didn't hate him.

Allen froze, why did it matter if Kanda hated him or not? He was used to people hating him, giving him nothing but disappointed stares. So why did it matter when it came to Kanda? It hurt just thinking that Kanda could have hated him, but why? Allen shook his head, realizing, he was once again distracted with his own thoughts.

"Allen?" Allen looked up at hearing his real name, to see Lenalee standing in front of his desk, a look of worry on her face. Looking around the classroom, he realized it was now empty, with an exception of Reever, Lenalee, and himself.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he said with a small smile "Just have a few things on my mind" he stood collecting his things, then looked back to Lenalee "Well, we should get going to our next class" and with that, he headed towards the classroom door, knowing Lenalee was following with the sounds of her footsteps. He let out a sigh. He was so confused at the moment.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Road searched the crowded halls for her white-haired friend. Lunch had begun and she stood near the cafeteria, waiting for Allen to come by, but he hadn't. She had seen both Lavi and Kanda pass by and walk in and debated whether to ask if they had seen Allen, but decided against it, she didn't want to talk to them more than she had to.

About ready to give up, she began to turn when she caught sight of a head full of snow white hair. She immediately broke into a run when she noticed that he was walkingAWAY from the cafeteria instead of towards it.

"Allen!" She hissed, when she had caught up to the slightly taller teen, grabbing a hold of his arm forcing him to stop.

"Eh?" Allen turned around to Road's golden eyes glaring at him "Road?"

"Where are you going?" Road demanded, not looking away from his silver eyes. "That's not the way to the cafeteria."

"No where, just walking around," he lied, truth was he didn't want to go into the cafeteria, not when he was confused like he was, he'd just worry them even more, that and he would probably let something accidentally slip out. He stared down at Road, before realization dawned on him "You- shouldn't you be in class!"

"Hmph, there are more important things at the moment than going to class," She stated, walking in a different direction than Allen was, pulling Allen with her.

"Like what?" Allen questioned, allowing Road to pull him along to where ever they were going.

"What will you do if Rouvelier see's you?" He asked, when Road hadn't answered his first question.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," She stated and Allen knew, she hadn't thought about that happening. Allen stayed quiet the rest of the way to where ever Road was taking him. As they continued to walk, Allen began to realize, that the more they walked the emptier the campus became, looking around to see where they were, he didn't notice when they finally came to a stop. That is until he felt something ram into him, and wrapping its arms around him.

"Allen!" Allen stumbled back a bit, trying to get his balance back before he landed on the floor.

"W-what?" he choked, slightly confused, whoever it was clinging to him had called him Allen and not Alice, there were only three people in the school who knew him as Allen and he was 100 percent sure that this person wasn't any one of them.

"Chomesuke, I think it would be best if you let go of Allen before you suffocate him," a voice called out from somewhere, and Allen could hear the amusement clear as day in his voice. But that wasn't what made his eyes widen, it was the others voice and what he said _'Chomesuke.'_

He could recognize that voice anywhere, it was the voice of his best friend, Narien. Struggling out of the slightly taller girl's arms, he took a few steps back so he could get a better look at the owner of the voice, and he couldn't help but smile when he not only saw his best friend, but his other two friends as well. Narien, Chomesuke, and Fou.

Allen stared at them. Wondering what they were doing there, but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

"So Allen, when did you start cross dressing on us?" Fou asked, tired of the silence that had fallen over them. Allen turned to her and couldn't help but turn red in embarrassment, when he saw the orangette smirking at him, causing the other two to laugh.

"I...lost a bet," he admitted, looking away from them wringing the bottom of his red blazer. At hearing those words they all immediately stopped laughing and shared looks of surprise.

"You...lost a bet?" Narien asked, staring at Allen expecting him to throw them a grin and laugh at them for believing that he had actually _lost, _he was an expert at lying after all. Allen just shook his head.

"I lost to my uncle, Cross," he supplied, and watched as understanding washed over their faces.

"Then, that shouldn't be considered a loss!" Chomesuke stated and the others nodded their heads in agreement, they had all after all met Cross Marian. Cross was just as good at cheating and deceiving people, if not better, even if he barely showed it. Allen just smiled.

"Anyways Road never told us you lost a bet, just that you had to attend school as a girl," Chomesuke added and everyone turned to the silent Road. Road glared at the taller female.

"It wasn't my place to tell," She stated.

"Like that's ever stopped you before," Fou scoffed and Road turned her glare to the orange-haired female.

"Hey, let's not start any problems now," Narien cut in, for the second time that day, before things could get to far out of hand.

"Um, not to sound rude or anything, but why are you all here?" Allen asked, changing the subject, before things really did get serious.

"I guess you could say we transferred here temporarily," Chomesuke answered.

"Temporarily? What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it Allen," Narien stated, wrapping his arms around the shorter boys shoulders.

"So Road tells us you have some interesting friends, Allen." Chomesuke said as she wrapped her arms around Allen's.

"I guess you could say that," Allen admitted, thinking at his new friends.

"Can we meet them?" Chomesuke asked as she stared down at her white-haired friend.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? We just want to," Fou stated, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her taller friend.

Allen stared at Fou,before turning to Narien, then Chomesuke, who smiled at him eagerly and then to Road who simply shrugged, but he hadn't really expected an answer from her, not when Chomesuke and Fou were around, anyway.

"Alright you can meet them," Allen caved, and Chomesuke tightened her hold on Allen's arm in joy, and Allen gave her a hesitant smile.


	14. Old and New

Disclaimer:: I own nothing...Sadly...

Warnings:: Look in the previous chapters~

Rated:: T may change.

Chapter:: 13

Old and New.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, and everyone went their separate ways to get to their own classes. Allen walked down the almost empty hall way, lost in his own thoughts. Narien and the others wanted to meet his friends. Lavi and Lenalee probably wouldn't have a problem with meeting them. The only person he had to worry about was Kanda. The older teen would not want to meet his friends, or so that's what he thought. Before Allen could think on itf

any more he was interrupted by none other than Lenalee lee.

"Alice!" She called as she ran up to her friend "There you are, I've been looking all over for you!"

"You were?" She nodded, as she fell into step with the white haired teen.

"Yeah you just ran off after class, and you didn't show up at the cafeteria, I was worried" she explained.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I just had to think some things through; somewhere quiet, and the cafeteria wasn't the best place for it," Allen explained as they walked to the gym.

"And you couldn't tell me? Lavi and Kanda were worried as well, you know?" Lenalee stated the last part as an after thought and Allen stopped mid-step.

"Kanda? Worried?"

"Well, technically he didn't say he was worried- but he was!" Lenalee rushed out, when she saw the disappointment on her friend's face, before it was gone, he began to walk again.

"And how, may I ask, do you know that?"

"Because, I've known Kanda since we were kids, and I can just tell."

"I see," they both fell silent. Finally reaching their destination, Lenalee spoke stopping Allen before he could enter the gym.

"Were you able think things over after all?" She asked truly curious. Allen smiled.

"No, something came up," he admitted, Lenalee stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it later," Allen said, before he pulled the door open and walked straight to the restroom waiting for Lenalee's return.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen stood watching, as the rest of the class ran around the track. He had lied about him not feeling well, and with Lenalee backing him up, Kloud allowed him to sit out. He continued to watch until Lenalee finally finished and ran towards him.

"Will you explain now?" She asked, growing impatient. He had told her he would explain and she was going to hold him on it.

"I ran into some friends during lunch," He stated looking up at Lenalee.

"Well you are at school, that's bound to happen Allen," Lenalee stated, trying to remember if her white-haired friend was ever seen with someone else, besides her, Lavi and Kanda.

"They're old friends, that I haven't seen in quiet some time."

"Really?" Allen nodded "What were they doing here?" Lenalee asked as sat in front of the younger teen.

"They transferred," Allen stated.

"Transferred?" Allen nodded.

"They would like to meet you," he stated, remembering what he had promised Chomesuke.

"Eh?"

"You, Lavi, and Kanda."

"And why is that?"

"Road told them about you three and they want to meet you" Allen said, staring at the ground.

"I don't have a problem with that," Lenalee said, Allen smiled at her and she smiled back at him, before she jumped up, startling Allen in the process.

"Don't worry about Kanda and Lavi, Allen I'll take care of them," she stated as she grabbed Allen's hand. "Well then, lets go watch Kanda and Lavi play," Lenalee said, as she pointed in the other two's direction. Their class getting ready to play a game of basketball, Allen concluded as he allowed himself to be dragged away by Lenalee.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Kanda stood off to the side, not really listening to what the teacher was currently telling the rest of the class. He already knew what he was telling them. The basic rules and who would be playing who. Looking around the area, he found Kloud's class on the track and began searching the teenagers for a familiar head of white hair with no luck, instead finding Lenalee running to the empty benches. Following her he found the person he had been looking for.

"Yu Kanda!" The teacher called and Kanda turned around with a glare in place.

"What?" He snapped. The older man said nothing, instead he pointed to his right where Lavi stood, stating they would be team captains. Without saying anything more Kanda moved to stand next to the red head, shoving past other teens, when they didn't move out of his way.

"Looks like we're on opposing teams again Yu~" Lavi stated as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Che, don't talk to me baka-usagi."

"Hey Yu, were you staring at Alice? " The redhead asked, ignoring his friends previous comment and smirking when the long-haired teen tensed.

"You were, weren't you Yu?"

"Shut the hell up usagi!" Kanda growled.

"Just admit it and it'll be our lil' secret~" He sang as he inched closer to Kanda.

"Hey Bookman, Kanda!" The teacher called, before anything else could be said. "Choose your side!"

Kanda ignored the redhead and chose the side facing the away from the sun. He didn't wait very long before both the teacher and Lavi showed up. After a small explanation he threw the ball in the air and they both jumped for it and the game began.

Allen and Lenalee watched as Kanda and Lavi jumped for the orange ball, before someone else caught it and the chase began. He watched as Kanda stole the ball and ran in the opposite direction, Lavi right behind him. When close enough Allen saw Lavi say something and Kanda looked up for a moment, but that was all Lavi needed to steal the ball and throw it into the hoop with a laugh.

Allen turned back to Kanda, expecting him to be glaring at the redhead, and was surprised when he saw Kanda staring at him with an unreadable expression. Allen blushed and looked away, Lenalee watched the whole thing, starring at Allen in wonder before realization hit her.

Did Allen like Kanda? She turned back to Kanda just as he threw the ball to a random teammate. And with a nod she agreed with herself that she would ask Allen the next time they were alone.

Kanda ran by some one from the redheads team, stealing the ball without much effort, and quickly turning around and running to his half of the court. Hearing footsteps behind him, he knew it was Lavi chasing after him. He ran faster, when the redheads footsteps got closer. As he drew closer to the hoop, he began to slow down ready to throw the ball.

"Alice is watching you~" he heard the redhead whisper and for a second he looked away, intending to see if Lavi was telling the truth, but his head turned back down and away from the crowd that had began to gather. That was all Lavi needed to steal the ball from him, with a grin in place, Lavi turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Kanda did not try to chase after the redhead, instead he looked around the crowd, before spotting both Lenalee and Alice. He smirked when she blushed and looked away.

"Hey Yu!" Kanda turned around just in time to catch the ball that was thrown at him, looking up he saw his red-haired friend grinning at him, curiosity shining in his eyes "It's your serve~"

"Don't call me that you stupid usagi" Kanda growled, before throwing the ball behind him, not caring who caught it.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Alice!" Lavi called as he pulled Allen into a hug, "I've missed you so much beansprout!"

"It's Alice," Allen corrected, as he tried to pull away from the older redhead.

"Moe, Lavi you're going to suffocate Alice," Lenalee stated, as she moved to push the redhead away from the younger teen.

"But Lena! I missed her!" Lavi protested, loosening his grip on the white haired teen. Lenalee grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him away, only to be stopped when Lavi grabbed his free arm.

"Guys please let go!" Allen pleaded, but was ignored by his two friends.

"Ah!" He shouted when someone grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him away, surprised Lenalee and Lavi were forced to let go. Looking behind him, Allen was surprised to see Kanda staring down at him.

"Che, What the hell are you doing?" Kanda asked, glaring at the now quiet Lenalee and Lavi. He grew impatient when He received no answer.

"Well?" He snapped, Allen watched the whole thing from behind the taller male in stunned silence. He never thought he would see what he was seeing at the moment, both Lavi and Lenalee staring at the ground in shame,with Kanda glaring at them like an angry mother. He was so used to seeing when Kanda and Lavi were scolded by Lenalee, but seeing lenalee and Lavi getting scolded by Kanda was just strange.

"Well Yu, you see-" Lavi was cut off when Kanda hit him over the head "Ow! Yu, I was giving you an explanation!"

"Don't call me that, You idiot rabbit," Kanda growled, his attention completely on the redhead now.

"Allen, this is where we're supposed to meet your friends right?" Lenalee asked, ignoring the older teens for the moment. Allen nodded.

"They should be hear soon" He said, as he watched Lavi run away from Kanda. Lenalee and him had decided not to tell Lavi and Kanda about Narien and the others, so then the anti-social teen wouldn't be able to refuse meeting them, and Lavi wasn't told because they knew he couldn't keep things to himself for very long.

"Alright," they continued to wait in silence, watching as Kanda walked back in their direction, Lavi right behind him.

After a few more seconds of waiting, Allen felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and someone whisper into his ear, startled, Allen jumped away, crashing into someone before he fell to the ground.

"Ow," he muttered, looking up when he heard laughter, to see Kanda glaring in the direction the laughter was coming from. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Narien, Fou, Chomesuke and Road looking slightly amused.

"Narien!" He called, a smile already on his face. Allen stood and dusted himself off, forgetting about the older teen he had bumped into.

"Wow Al, never thought you would have jumped so high," Narien joked, when Allen was once again in front of him.

"Quiet," Allen muttered, face red in embarrassment, he turned around to face Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi.

"Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, these are my friends from my old school; Narien, Chomesuke and Fou, and you guys already know Road," Allen introduced, pointing to each person as he said their name's.

Allen stood back, watching as they all stared at each other, but no one made any movement to speak and continued to stare at each other. This wasn't what he thought would happen if his new and old friends where to ever meet. Lenalee just stared between Kanda and Narien, looking as if she was not sure if she should speak up. Lavi the most talkative out of all of them wore a blank expression as he stared at them, and Kanda, he just continued to glare at Narien.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lenalee finally said, breaking the silence between the group, as she stepped forward and stood in front of Narien, blocking him from Kanda's view.

"Same here," Narien said as he extended his arm in greeting, and grinned when Lenalee took it.

"So you guys are Alice's friends?" Chomesuke asked, as she moved from behind Narien.

"That would be us~" Lavi grinned, his arms behind his head as he stared down at the slightly shorter brunette.

Allen walked to where Kanda now stood a small distance away from the others, his arms crossed and a scowl in place.

"Kanda?" he called, as he stood in front of the taller teen.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" Allen questioned.

"I'm fine, moyashi."

"You seem to be in a bad mood," the shorter teen stated, ignoring Kanda's comment. Kanda stared at him, before turning away, he opened his mouth to say something, but before anything could be said, they were interrupted when Narien wrapped his arms around Allen's shoulders and pulling him close.

"Alice! Why are you all the way over here?" he asked, smirking when Kanda glared at him.

"Eh? Oh, I'm talking to Kanda," Allen stated his attention fully on his old friend.

"But you talk to him everyday!" Narien protested, "We haven't seen each other in so long!" Narien wrapped his arm around Allen's waist and pulled him away from Kanda and towards the others. Kanda glared resisting the urge to unsheathe mugen and kill the younger brunette.

Lenalee watched in concern as Allen was taken away from Kanda. She had never seen someone get on Kanda's bad side so fast, well at least not like Allen's friend Narien had.

"Lavi," she whispered as she pulled the redheads sleeve. Lavi turned to her, and she gestured to Kanda, silently asking if he saw what had just occurred. Lavi nodded.

"Yeah, I saw," patting Lenalee on the shoulder he smiled and followed Kanda as he turned and left "Stay with Allen I'm gonna follow Yu."

Lenalee nodded, and turning towards where Allen was standing. She was the only one who noticed Allen watching as Kanda left, looking as if he wanted to follow. With a small smile she walked over to the younger teen.

"Allen, we should start heading to class," she stated, getting every ones attention.

"O-okay," Allen said, slightly confused.

"You have to leave already? The bell hasn't even rung yet," Narien stated as he stared at the girl.

"There's something I would like to ask Mr. Link before class," Lenalee stated as she took a hold of Allen's hand.

"L-"

"Is it about that problem you were having yesterday Lenalee?" Road asked cutting Narien off.

"Ah, that's right," Lenalee said.

"Okay then, I guess you'll have to go," Road sighed, and sent Lenalee a knowing look when no one was looking. Lenalee smiled and dragged away a confused Allen.

"What do you need help in, Lenalee?"Allen asked when they turned a corner.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Lenalee said smiling over her shoulder at Allen. The younger teen stared confused, but continued to follow the older girl.

**LadyAliceWalker**, I would like to thank you for your energetic review, It made my entire day _a lot _better than it already was. And I'm glad that you all enjoy my story. It's a lot more popular than I thought it would be, to be honest xD. Anyways thank you all for the many reviews~

And I am sorry for the time it took to update, I have no excuse just that I wasn't in a typing kind of mood.

Anyways

Reviews are much appreciated.

3

_xRisun say's: She was just being lazy. Lol 3_


	15. Dilemma

Disclaimer:: I own nothing...Sadly...

Warnings:: Look in the previous chapters~

Rated:: T may change.

Chapter:: 14

Dilemma

X_x-x-x-x_X

Kanda glared as he once again watched both Narien and Alice walk away. He had really started to hate the younger brunette. Ever since he met the brunette, he rarely had the chance to speak to Alice. Every time he even got a chance to get close to talking with Alice, Narien would steal her attention and drag her away, but not before sending him some kind of smug look. He, though he would never admit it out loud, found himself missing the white-haired teen.

"Yu~" Kanda turned around and glared at the redhead that stood beside him.

"What?"

"We gotta get to class~" Lavi replied, as he motioned toward the direction of their class.

"Whatever," Kanda muttered as he headed to their final class, leaving behind a wide eyed and slightly worried redhead behind.

"Kanda, you feeling alright?" The redhead asked, as sped up so he could catch up with his long-haired friend.

"I'm fine," Kanda growled, as he reached out to open the door, only to be stopped by the slightly taller teen.

"You're lying," Lavi stated, completely serious.

"Oh? And how would you know?"

"Well, the big give away was that I've been calling you Yu all day, and you haven't tried to kill me yet!"

Lavi exclaimed.

"What th-,"

"Mr. Kanda, Mr Bookman, class is about to start, why are you not inside?" Link asked, from behind the two teens. Kanda turned around and glared at the older man, before slamming the door open and pushing the redhead inside, being caught by surprise, the redhead fell to the floor. Kanda walked around him and continued into the classroom, Link right behind him.

"Mr. Bookman, please pick yourself up from that undignified manner." Link stated, as he walked over to his desk in front of the class.

"Ow, Yu that was totally uncalled for!" Lavi shouted, as he stood up, and looked around the room to see both Allen and Lenalee were already in the class, and staring at them.

"Lenalee, Moyashi!~" Lavi called, skipping towards them, only to be stopped, when he was hit by a mugen wielding Kanda, as the late bell rang.

"Go to your seat baka-usagi," Kanda stated, as he walked to his seat beside the white-haired teen.

"Yu?" Lavi called, and grinned when his best friend turned and glared at him.

"Don't call me that!"

Allen and Lenalee watched as the scene play out, confused, before Lenalee turned back to Allen and patted his shoulder.

"We'll finish later, okay?" She said, and Allen gave her a hesitant nod, with a smile she jumped off the desk she had been sitting on while speaking with her friend, and walked over to her seat next to their red-haired friend.

"What's the matter with you?" Kanda questioned, as he sat in his seat and stared straight ahead, where Link began speaking, making it seem as if he were listening.

"Eh? Oh, n-nothing" Allen answered, Kanda stared down at him.

"Liar," He stated, but let the matter drop, Alice obviously didn't want to talk about it. At least not with him any ways.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Alice!" Narien called, as he wrapped his arms around Allen's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Narien? What's wrong?" Allen asked, turning away from Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi to face his best friend.

"Nothing, just came to see if you wanted to walk home with me."

"I-"

"Oi, Moyashi, aren't you going to be late for your job?" Kanda cut in, before anything else could be said. Allen's head snapped up to look at Lenalee, who checked her phone before nodding. Allen's eyes widened,

"N-no way!" Allen exclaimed, before pulling himself away from the brunette, and around to begin running, but before he could Kanda grabbed his schoolbag, keeping him in place.

"K-Kanda let go!" Allen shouted, as he attempted to pull his bag out of the older teens hold, but Kanda was physically stronger and taller, and so Allen continued to fail.

"Oi, Moyashi," Kanda spoke, as he let go of the shorter teens bag, causing Allen to fall to the ground "I'll drive you," he stated with a small smirk, not only shocking Allen, but Lavi and Lenalee as well.

"What?" Allen asked, but Kanda said nothing and began walking to where his car was parked a bit away from the school, all the awhile, thinking how glad he was that he had decided to drive to himself to school that morning.

"Hurry up, or I'll leave you!"

"I'm coming!" Allen shouted, as he ran after the dark haired teen, and with a final wave to his friends, he disappeared around a corner.

"Kanda's finally making a move!" Lavi exclaimed, a grin plastered on his face. Lenalee stayed quiet, a small smile on her face. Kanda really was warming up to Allen. With that thought Lenalee turned to the brunette that stood beside her, ready to say something only to stop herself when she saw the blank expression on his face.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Oooh, Kanda are you really going to work!"Anita asked, as she stared at the dark haired teen in front of Allen.

"Che."

"You never told me you had asked Kanda to work here," Allen said, as he looked up at the dark haired women.

"It must have slipped my mind," Anita said in a way of explanation, a smile on her face. Allen just stared at her, he knew better, nothing ever 'slipped' her mind.

"Anyways, Alice go change, while I explain things to Kanda here," Allen nodded, before smiling at Kanda and then going down the hall and then up the stairs.

"Why did you decide to work all of a sudden?" Anita asked, as she stared at him.

"I had nothing better to do," Kanda explained, and Anita just smiled.

"And it has nothing to do with the little white haired teen upstairs changing?" She questioned, and smiled when Kanda tensed.

Kanda looked away from the older women, and forced himself to relax. Once he was, he answered, knowing by the way she was looking at him that she wasn't going to let the discussion to be over. "No."

Anita just stared at him before putting her hands on her hips and sighed "Well then, we should probably get started."

When Allen came back down a few minutes later, it was to find both Kanda and Anita waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. Kanda neatly dressed in the waiters uniform, and Allen found himself staring longer than what was necessary.

"Alice, your usual customer is here" Anita spoke, snapping Allen's attention away from the older teen. When what Anita said registered in his head, Allen almost groaned.

"Alright" Allen muttered, as he began walking in the direction where he knew Tyki was sitting at, but was stopped when Kanda took hold of his wrist.

"I'll do it," Kanda stated, with a scowl he walked over to where Tyki was sitting, before Allen or Anita could stop him, and so were forced to stand back and the watch everything play out.

"What do you want?" Kanda asked, when he reached the table.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Tyki asked, as he stared up at Kanda, curiosity written on his face.

"I'm your fucking waiter, now what do you want?" Kanda growled and Tyki smirked.

"I don't want anything from you," he stated. As if it was the most obvious thing. Kanda just glared.

"Then, I suggest you get out," Kanda stated.

"Well, that's not very nice, now is it, Mr. Ponytail?"

"I don't give a damn about nice," Kanda growled, and Tyki blinked.

"Well, that doesn't make you a very good waiter," Tyki said, as he leaned back in his chair, in an attempt to find Allen. Kanda's eyes narrowed, and he slammed the seat flat on the floor.

"You aren't getting anyone else to help you, so order or I'll throw you out," Kanda snapped his patience on the verge of breaking. How the hell the moyashi handled this man was well beyond his understanding.

"You really are a bad waiter, Mr. Ponytail," Tyki stated, with a sigh, and Kanda swore that if the man had not stood to leave, he would have been charged with murder. He quickly walked back to where Alice and his new boss were standing.

"You got rid of him!" Allen exclaimed, as he stared at Kanda in awe, and if he knew he wouldn't be pushed away, Allen would have hugged the man, right then and there.

"Che, so?" Anita smiled, as she told Allen to go help another customer, when he was gone she turned to Kanda, as he turned to walk past her she smiled again,

"The white-haired teen has nothing to do with it, huh?" Anita said loud enough that only Kanda heard.

Kanda stopped mid-step, and turned to face the older women "Nothing," he stated.

"Sure it doesn't," Kanda ignored her and continued walking, not because she was lying, or because he was irritated, but because he wasn't so sure anymore.

Allen watched Kanda help a couple that had just walked in, and be seated, and he knew it was going to be a long day, when he saw the man leave in outrage and the women just continued to stare and blush at Kanda.

Allen turned in the direction Anita stood, and she looked back at him before she mouthed something to him. _'He's horrible.'_

Allen laughed, getting Kanda's attention, when he saw this Allen just smiled and turned back to the couple that he was currently helping.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Allen, do you have any plans to get yourself out of this mess?" Lenalee asked, as she watched the white-haired teen across from her. Earlier that week their teacher, Kloud had announced that in a few days they would start using the school pool. When Allen heard this he nearly panicked, not only did he not know how to swim, but he was a guy currently pretending to be a girl. Lenalee had seemed to have the same worries when he explained everything to her, since she was not in class that day.

Now both Lenalee and Allen were currently sitting in Allen's living room. Cross had left, before school had ended, and so the younger boy had deemed it safe enough for Lenalee to come over. They had been trying to think of a way to get Allen out of his little situation, but every single time they came up with nothing.

"Not really" Allen said with a shake of his head. Lenalee let out a sigh.

"Why not ask Lavi for help?" Lenalee suggested, and Allen shook his head violently.

"No! He'll never let me live it down!" Allen protested, and Lenalee let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't," silence fell over the room, before Lenalee spoke up again.

"The only other person who help us, and not laugh at you is Kanda," Lenalee stated, " but he doesn't know your a guy." Allen nodded.

"We'll figure something out Allen, I promise," Lenalee said after a few minutes of silence, and Allen gave her smile in return.

"Thank you, Lenalee"

"So how was work with Kanda?" Lenalee asked, wanting a change from the some what stressful topic.

Allen laughed.

"It went horrible!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Lenalee asked, curious, and Allen nodded.

"We lost about half of the male customers, that had come in," he stated, a small smile on his face. Lenalee stared at Allen.

"Really?"

"Yeah, although, technically it wasn't his fault, he tried to behave himself," Allen said, "they just didn't like the way their dates stared at Kanda, I guess."

"Wow," was all Lenalee could think to say.

"Yeah, though I think he may be the favorite of all the female customers."

"Well, that doesn't really surprise me," Lenalee said, as she sat back, only to jump when something landed on her shoulder.

"Wha!"

"Timcanpy?" Allen called, spotting the golden bird, behind the older girl.

"Timcanpy? You have a bird?" Lenalee questioned, as she stared at the small bird.

"Yeah, well he's really my uncle's, but I take care of him" Allen explained as he patted the bird as it landed on his shoulder. Lenalee watched as Allen stood and walked upstairs, to his room, to feed the golden bird.

"Allen. Can I ask you something?" Lenalee asked, when she saw Allen coming back down the stairs.

"Sure"

"What do you think of Kanda?" She asked, not waiting for Allen to reach the bottom of the stairs. Allen being caught by surprise, with the question missed the next step, and fell to the floor in a big mess.

"Allen!"

"I'm fine," he muttered, as he stood, and Lenalee ran over, checking him over for any major injuries, when she found none, she sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Allen looked at her, and smiled, silently telling her it was alright.

"A-anyway, what did you mean?" He asked. Lenalee stared at him blankly, before realization colored her face. She had been so scared for her friend, she had forgotten what she had asked.

"Oh! I mean, do you like Kanda?" she stated.

"I guess, yeah"

"No, no, no, I mean do you _like_ Kanda?" she clarified, and watched as Allen's face grew confused.

"I...don't know," he finally admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's just that, I don't know," Lenalee smiled. "I am not sure."

"Have you ever liked someone before Allen?" Lenalee asked, getting Allen's attention.

"Eh?"

"Allen, are you gay?"

Allen's eyes widened "What?"

"Do you prefer guys or girls Allen?" Lenalee asked again, smiling, and proving how much patience she had.

"I'm not...sure?" Allen answered, and wasn't at least not anymore. Lenalee just stared at him.

"There's nothing to decide Allen. It just hits you. Like a rock, a big rock, but a rock none the less. But it will hit you, eventually. It always does."

"I don't understand."

"Haven't you ever been hit before?" Lenalee asked "Where one person sticks out more than anyone else? You only think of them, You worry of what they'll think of you, if you do something wrong?" Allen's eyes widened, as Lenalee continued to explain.

"When a rock hits you, your head will crack, you won't be able to think properly around them, you'll be confused, you won't know that it hurts, you'll walk around like your usual self, happy when your around them, that you won't even notice the blood that is slowly running down your head."

"I already am confused," Allen admitted, not looking up, from the floor, his hands clenched tightly around the carpet floor. Lenalee smiled in understanding.

"It's just the beginning, Allen." With that she stood up, gathered her things and headed for the door "Don't forget we meet Saturday morning at the school pool" She opened the door, but before she stepped out she turned back around to face Allen, who still hadn't looked up.

"You can always talk to me about any thing, Allen." and with that she left. She knew it was wrong to leave Allen when he was confused, but it just wasn't something she could help him with. He needed to figure out his feelings for Kanda for himself. Allen liked Kanda, that much she knew, she'd seen how he looked at Kanda, she wasn't an idiot, it's just that Allen didn't know that he himself, liked Kanda.

X_x-x-x-_X

The next morning all four friends stood in front of the school entrance. Allen trying to ignore Lenalee's stares. While Lavi tried to figure out why the youngest of his friends was being so quiet.

"Hey," at hearing the familiar voice, all four friends turned around, seeing Narien, Chomesuke, Fou, and Road.

"Narien?" Allen questioned, at seeing the serious look on his childhood friend's face.

"Hey, Kanda we need to talk," Narien stated, ignoring Allen for the moment. Kanda glared at him.

"Why?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out in a minute," Narien stated, before turning around and walking away. Kanda stared after him, before following.

"What do you want?" Kanda asked, stopping a bit behind the younger brunette. Narien turned around smiling and shrugged.

"Nothing," he said, staring up at the slightly taller teen.

"What!"

"Calm down! I just wanted to see how Alice would react if I dragged you away," Narien quickly explained, when he saw the older teen reaching for his sword. He turned in the direction they had come from, to see Allen looking at them with a look of worry on his face. Kanda followed his gaze, and before he could stop himself he spoke.

"What's your relationship with the moyashi?" He asked, surprising Narien, who hadn't expected it. He stayed silent, before finally speaking.

"I like Al, I really do, he's my best friend, but you know I'm not gay so-"

"He? Gay? What the hell are you talking about?" Kanda questioned, staring at a wide eyed Narien.

"W-what?"

"What the hell were you talking about?" Kanda repeated, eyes narrowing on the younger teen.

"I don't know what you mean," Narien answered, as he avoided eye contact with the older man. He had just practically told the older teen that Alice was a guy!

"You-," Narien sighed in relief, as the bell rang signaling the start of class. Not wanting to be questioned further, he turned around and made a run for it.

"Oi!" Kanda shouted, stopping himself from chasing the brunette. He'd figure this out one way or another.


	16. The Third One

Disclaimer:: See previous chapters.

Warnings:: Yaoi (Boyxboy), Ooc-ness, **Alternate Universe**, Language.

Rating:: T

Chapter:: 15

Finally Out.

X_x-x-x_X

_Ring_

_Ring_

Cross groaned as the phone continued to ring. It had been ringing for the last ten minutes. With another groan the red-haired man pushed himself off the couch he had fallen asleep on the previous night, and answered the phone.

"What?"

"Um..Mr. Cross? " came the hesitant reply, and Cross recognized the voice as one of his nephews friends, Lenalee.

"Yeah? What do you want?" He asked.

"Oh, can I speak to Alice?"

"She's not here at the moment," The older man lied, he just did not want to waste energy calling his idiot nephew to tell him he had a phone call.

"Oh well, can you tell her that I can't meet her today and that I am terribly sorry?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah," Cross paused, was it just him or did the younger woman sound nervous? "I'll tell her," Cross said and hung up after a quick goodbye from Lenalee. Cross looked up in the direction of Allen's room and then back to the couch, with a decision to tell his nephew about the phone call before he decided to leave anywhere, he laid back on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

"Uncle, who called?" Allen asked when he finally came down from the his room. "Uncle?" Allen stopped when he saw his uncle fast asleep on the couch, with a sigh Allen grabbed his things and headed towards the door.

"Oi, idiot nephew," Allen turned around to see Cross staring at him.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?" Cross asked, not sitting up from his position on the couch.

"To meet Lenalee," Allen answered, slightly confused, his uncle rarely asked where he was going. Cross stared at him before nodding and and closing his eyes again.

"Bring back some food," he stated and Allen nodded before leaving. The red-haired man opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Wasn't he supposed to tell his nephew something?

X_x-x-x_X

Allen walked through the school gates of the Black Order Academy. He was supposed to meet Lenalee here at noon. He stopped and looked around the empty campus, it was strange being at the school while it was empty. He continued walking, heading to the back where Lenalee had told him the schools pool was, and where she would meet him.

Allen came to a stop in front of a pair of clear doors, before pushing them open. Allen looked around to find the gym empty and with a sigh took a seat on a nearby bench, ready to wait for his friend.

X_x-x-x_X

"Hey, Yu," Lavi called as he followed after his long haired friend. "Where are you going~?"

"Don't call me that, and it's none of your concern," Kanda stated as he continued to walk down the street. He had wanted to speak to Alice where no one else would be able to interrupt them, but before he could call Lenalee, the only person who knew where she lived, he had run into the red-haired teen who was currently following him.

"That's not very nice Yu," he redhead stated, speeding up when Kanda did the same before him.

"Why the hell are you following me!" Kanda questioned, as he stopped and turned to glare the red-haired teen.

" 'cause your my best friend~!" Lavi grinned, walking up to the dark-haired teen and wrapping his arms around his shoulder. Kanda glared at the redhead, as he pushed him away and quickly turned to walk away. Lavi just grinned and continued to follow the angered teen.

"We should call Lenalee and Alice!" The one-eyed teen suggested, after a few minutes of walking in silence. Kanda stopped and looked at the redhead standing behind him.

"And why the hell would we do that?" he questioned, and Lavi grinned.

"'Cause you miss Alice~!" He sang, taking a few steps back so he was a safe distance away from the easily angered teen, if he should decide to attack.

"Like hell I would miss the moyashi!" Kanda protested. Lavi laughed, his arms behind his head as he shifted his weight to his right leg.

"No need to be in denial,Yu~"

"Shut-up baka usagi," Kanda growled, quickly losing what little patience he had towards the red-haired teen.

"Oh, come on Yu, are you saying you have no feelings for the little beansprout?"

"That's right, now shut up!" Kanda stated, turning around to continue walking, only to be stopped with the next words that Lavi said.

"I don't believe you."

"And why's that?" He asked, out of curiosity and nothing else.

"Because, I've seen the way you look and act when Narien takes Al away," Kanda tensed before forcing himself to relax. Lavi just grinned.

"Shut up," Kanda growled, he didn't have any excuse for that. He just knew he had come to hate the moyashi's friend, and when the brunette would take the younger teen away. He didn't know why, he just did. Lavi stared slightly shocked at Kanda, before he grinned once more.

"Yu has a crush on A-l-i-c-e~" Lavi sang, his grin growing. Kanda glared, his last bit of patience gone, and without a second thought he pulled his fist back and then forward again, aiming for the green eyed

teen's face. Lavi, seeing it coming, jumped out of way, and Kanda hit nothing but air.

"No need for violence, Yu," Lavi threw his hands up in a silent surrender, slowly backing away from the angered teen. Seeing that the dark haired wasn't going to calm down, he turned around and broke into a run, heading for a place he hoped would be safe for him.

X_x-x-x_X

Allen stared down at the clear water of the pool, and then around the empty room. He had been waiting for Lenalee for a bit over half an hour. He had thought about leaving, but the thought of Lenalee finally arriving and him being gone had quickly stopped him. Besides if she would have called if she wasn't going to be able to make it.

He continued to look around the pool's gym. It was fairly big, with plain white walls and silver benches lined against the walls, that he had been sitting on since arriving. The pool was in the center of the gym, and everything was clean. The only give away that someone had been in there before him, were the small puddles of water on the side of the pool.

With a sigh, Allen stood and walked over to the edge of the pool, ignoring the little voice in his head that was telling him to stay the hell away from it. Ignoring said voice, he couched down and splashed the water with his hands, a small smile on his face.

As a kid he never learned how to swim. His father, Mana had promised to show him, but he never got the chance to before he died, and then his uncle, Cross never saw the point in teaching him how to swim, saying it was pointless. His smile turned sad at thinking about Mana.

After a few minutes, Allen felt eyes on him. Turning towards the entrance, expecting to see Lenalee, he was surprised to see Kanda in font of the doors, a dark eyebrow raised.

Allen shot up startled at seeing the older teen, turning around to face the dark-haired teen, he took a step back and his foot left the edge of the pool, and then all he knew was that he was falling, before his back slammed into the water and everything went black.

X_x-x-x_X

"Moyashi!"

He came to with a hard intake of air, he felt water dribble out of his mouth and down his chin. He felt dizzy when he opened his eyes, taking in air he choked, rolling over onto his side, blinking furiously. The choke turned into sputtering, which then turned into heaving coughs, his lungs constricting painfully.

"Oi, how are you feeling?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

He looked up when his coughs finally stopped, his eyes taking in the big puddle of water he was currently laying in, his wet clothes, how cold he suddenly was, and then the disturbed water. At seeing the water Allen quickly backed away, remembering what had almost happened.

He had almost drowned.

He stared blankly at the pool. Who had saved him? He doubted he was able to get out of the pool himself. Looking around Allen saw Kanda sitting behind him, clothes soaking wet, his hair plastered to the side of his face. His shoulders heaving up and down from the exertion of breathing.

"Are you okay?" Kanda asked, feeling relieved when the shorter teen slowly nodded. "How are you feeling?" Allen stared at Kanda before answering.

"Dizzy," he mumbled, before his eyes started growing heavy.

"Hey, moyashi don't go to sleep!" Kanda ordered, when he noticed Allen was having difficult keeping his eyes open.

Allen stared at the older teen, before his eyes closed and he was no longer conscious. Kanda shot his arm out and caught the younger teen before he could fall back and hurt himself.

Lavi had run into the school and he had chased after him. After he had lost the redhead he had called his older brother to come pick him up, no longer in the mood to walk. On his way back to the school entrance, he hadn't expected to see the younger teen. He had been staring down at the clear blue water of the pool and without much thought, Kanda had walked into the pools gym. He had called out to the moyashi, but he had received no answer in return.

Kanda had stared at the younger teen, until he had finally looked, raising a curious eyebrow he had opened his mouth to question the moyashi, he had been quickly cut off when the moyashi had jumped up none to carefully and had fallen into the water with a loud splash. Not long after Kanda had jumped in after him. He would never admit to anyone, but he had panicked when he resurfaced with the younger teen in his arms, and he hadn't been breathing.

Kanda stared at the younger teen in his arms. What was he supposed to do with the moyashi? Letting out a small sigh, Kanda grabbed his jacket, that he had thrown off before jumping into the pool, and wrapped it around the smaller teen.

"I am going to regret this," he muttered as he stood, the white haired teen in his arms. He quickly walked out of the gym and to the school's gates. When he arrived the first thing he saw was a black car, and someone sitting on top of it's hood, and for the first time Kanda was actually glad to see his older brother, but then of course he had to open his mouth and ruin it.

"Whoa, what the hells that in your arm?" The older man questioned, pushing himself off the hood of his car. Openly staring at the soaking figure in his brothers arm.

"Open the door," Kanda ordered, ignoring the older man's questioning.

"You can't be serious!" He argued.

"Daisya," Kanda growled, warning the older man not to argue, "Open the fucking door."

"But she's wet!" Daisya whined, not wanting to ruin the seats of his car. Kanda glared, a sign telling Daisya he didn't care. The older man stared at Kanda before letting out a sigh of defeat and opening the door.

"This better not be a kidnapping," Daisya muttered, lowly. Kanda, having heard him, kicked him out of the way, once he had Allen in the car.

"Lets go."

"Dude! She's wet!" Daisya complained, but ran to the drivers side of the car anyways.

"Shut up and drive," Kanda ordered when Daisya was in the car.

"Dude, is that really anyway to talk to your older brother?" Daisya asked, as he started the ignition and then quickly drove away.

X_x-x-x_X

"Yu-kun?"

Kanda turned to face the man that called himself his 'father'.

"What?" he questioned, ignoring the fact that the man had just used his first name. He knew what the man wanted. He wanted answers. Hell he'd be surprised if he didn't, he had only just brought home an unconscious 'girl' and had taken her to a guest room. Much to the shock of his 'family.'

"Who is that young lady, Yu-kun?" Tiedoll questioned, as he stared at his youngest son.

"She's-"

"His girlfriend!" Daisya cut in, as he entered the living area.

"Girlfriend?" Tiedoll repeated, his eyes lighting up at the news. "This must be the girl Lavi and Lenalee mentioned!"

"Yeah, he's madly in love~" Daisya grinned.

"Shut the hell up Daisya!" Kanda hissed, glaring at his brother.

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to someone who helped you in this kidnapping of your girlfriend?" Daisya questioned, eyebrow raised, as if expecting an answer from his younger brother.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kanda snapped, before turning to his father, who had been oddly quiet through out the argument.

"Then who is she?" The oldest asked.

"She's a classmate," Kanda stated, before turning around and walking back upstairs where he had left the moyashi, choosing to ignore Daisya's laughing.

As Kanda turned the corner to the hall that held the guest room he had left the moyashi in, he stopped at seeing a slightly shorter women come out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"How is she?" He asked, startling the maid that hadn't seen him.

"Sir," she greeted with a small bow, before looking back up at the taller male. "She is doing fine."

Kanda nodded, and quickly excused the maid, who didn't leave. Kanda stared down at her, silently questioning her. She looked hesitant before she decided to answer.

"Um...she's not really a...she," she said.

"I know," Kanda stated "I just found out as well," he explained, when the maid looked confused, a small smirk on his face. Who would have thought? The maid simply nodded and quickly dismissed herself.

Kanda waited until she was gone before he entered the bedroom. He was startled to see the younger teen awake and looking around the dark room.

"Your awake," Kanda stated, catching Allen's attention.

"Kanda?" Allen questioned, staring at the older teen confused. "Where am I?" Kanda stared at him, before he decided to answer.

"You're at Tiedoll Manor."

"Tiedoll...Manor?"

"You're at my house," Kanda explained, slightly annoyed.

"What? Why!"

"Because I didn't know where you lived," Kanda stated, and let out a sigh. "Why were you at the pool, if you didn't know how to swim moyashi?"

"I was waiting for Lenalee."

"Lenalee?" Allen nodded, feeling cold he wrapped the bed sheets around himself.

"She was supposed to meet me there," Allen muttered, growing annoyed with the questioning.

"She didn't show up?" Kanda asked, and Allen nodded. "She didn't call?" Another nod. Kanda stared at the younger teen. He knew why Lenalee didn't show, and to tell the truth he wasn't surprised. He would have been surprised, if she was able to talk to the younger teen so soon. Especially with what she had told him without the younger teen's consent. Silence fell over them.

"Oi, moyashi," Allen looked up only to be hit with a pair of clothes. "Hurry up and change, and we'll figure out a solution to your little cross-dressing problem," Kanda stated, smirking when Allen stared wide eyed.

"W-what?"

"Your little brunette let it slip, and I was able to figure it out after a Q and A with Lenalee," Kanda explained heading for the door.

"Narien and Lenalee told you?" Allen questioned, feeling a bit of betrayal.

"Yeah, that's probably why Lenalee didn't show up today," Kanda stated, looking thoughtful for a minute, before a grin spread across his face "Although, I would have never guessed, with how small and feminine you are," Kanda said, before walking out of the room.

Allen stared after the older teen, and knew his face was red in embarrassment. Looking down at himself he saw for the first time, that he was still in his own wet clothes. Jumping out of the bed, he clutched the pair of clothes Kanda had given him.

Thinking of Kanda it hit him, Kanda now knew his secret and it was all Lenalee's and Narien's fault.

Huh, now that he thought about it he always thought it would be Road or Lavi who revealed his secret to Kanda, oh how wrong he had been.

Thinking back to his earlier conversation with the dark haired teen, he blushed and stomped his foot. Kanda had called him short and feminine!

"I am not feminine!" Allen muttered as he glared at the carpeted floor.

X_x-x-x_X

Another Chapter done~!

Anyways I wanted To thank all the people who reviewed~

100 reviews,to tell the truth, this story's a lot more popular than I thought it would be~

anyways thanks to my hundredth-well 96th, 97th, 98th, 99th _and _100th reviewer **KitsuneNaru~**

Please Review~

and I'll update as soon as possible!

Or when I'm bored!

Xritsun: ^ At least you're honest.


	17. Tiedoll household

Disclaimer:: I own nothing.

Warnings:: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Ooc-ness, Language, **Alternate Universe. **

Rating:: T

Chapter:: 16

**Authors Note::** I'm sorry it took so long to update, but you guys can blame it on my very intimate relationship with procrastination. He was just so tempting, I just couldn't say no! Every single time! But I finally got it done! Yes! And then I lost internet connection, so yeah~

**A/N 2::** Something I forgot to mention two or three chapters ago. Lavi and Lenalee will call Allen by his real name, but only when their alone with him, and they will call him Alice around anyone who doesn't know he's really a guy. So they'll be switching back and forth. Sorry if it confused you guys, but I forgot to mention it~

-x-

Allen opened the door silently, looking around the empty hall, before closing the door. He had finished changing and had no idea of what to do, he just knew he needed to speak to Kanda. He looked back towards the door and let out a sigh. Slowly opening the door, he looked up and down the hall, before he stepped out.

He looked around the hall for the third time, and for the first time noticing how long it really was. There was a black carpet spread out on the floor, and a few more closed doors, aligned against the pale walls. Making a quick decision, Allen turned to the right and began walking hoping he had chosen the right way.

-x-

Kanda stared into the empty room and blinked. He stepped back and closed the door, he waited a few seconds, and reopened the door, hoping the moyashi would just suddenly appear.

"Moyashi?" he called, stepping into the guest room. Noticing the younger teens old wet clothes folded neatly on the rooms dresser. He stared at the neatly folded clothes for a second, knowing he was in the right room. His eyes slightly widened. The moyashi had left the room, and knowing him, he was probably wondering the halls, lost.

Kanda spun around, letting the door close silently behind him. He turned left and headed down to the living area, hoping that he found the moyashi before his old man did.

He cursed. Why couldn't the moyashi have stayed put!

-x-

Allen Looked around the quite hall, trying to remember how to return to the room where he had woken up in. He would quietly admit it to himself, that he had gotten lost and had no idea how to return to his starting point, he had taken a few turns down another hall and had no longer found himself following a black carpet, but a dark green one. With a sigh he continued walking.

"Who's there?"

Allen froze. Turning to his left he saw a door slightly open, emitting a soft hue of light into the slightly dark corridor. Moving slightly so he could see inside the lit room. Looking into the bright room, Allen saw a tall, bald man standing in the center of the room.

"Er...sorry if I disturbed you," Allen apologized, pushing the door open, to reveal himself to the much taller man. The man turned and Allen took a step back further into the hall, at seeing the mans eyes closed.

"Who are you?" The man asked curiously, now looking in Allen's direction.

"Oh, um...A-Allen," Allen replied. He wasn't at school, so he had no reason to lie about his name or gender. Right? Allen took another step back. The tanned man smiled.

"Noise, Marie."

"Well. I'll be on my way" Allen stated "Sorry, for disturbing you."

"You are Kanda's friend?" Marie asked, Allen paused and turned back to the older man. After a moment he gave a hesitant nod.

"I...guess you could call us friends," he admitted, Marie nodded, before speaking once more.

"May I ask what you are doing up here?"

"Oh, I...got lost.." The teen answered, avoiding looking at the older man.

"I see," Marie let out a soft laugh "how about I show you down to the sitting room?" he offered, walking towards the open door, where the shorter male stood.

"No, it's alright! You don't have to!" Allen protested, waving his hands in front of him.

"You're a guest, I can not just leave you to wander around lost," Marie stated, staring down in the direction Allen stood. The white-haired teen still remained hesitant.

"Besides, I was planning on heading down there anyway." After a moment, Allen conceded, and silently followed the much taller male.

-x-

"Yu-kun, who are you looking for?" Tiedoll questioned as his youngest son came down the stairs, in what seemed to a be in a hurry. Kanda stopped and stared at his gaurdian, he shook his, and went through a pair of doors that stood to the left of the sitting room.

Tiedoll remained silent, watching from his place on the the couch, not a moment later his youngest returned, slamming the doors open, he rushed back up the many stairs. Tiedoll continued watching amused at his sons quiet mutters.

"Father." Turning back in the direction of the stairs, Tiedoll smiled at seeing his oldest son.

"Ma-kun!" he exclaimed happily "Yu-kun's brought over a guest, that I believe he has lost," he smiled, amusement clear in his eyes.

Marie simply smiled, stepping aside to reveal the smaller teen, who was currently staring around the spacious room, "I know."

"She's awake!" The older man exclaimed, startling the youngest of the three, and causing Marie to frown. "Please come down, young miss!"

Allen blinked, before turning to stare behind him and Marie, seeing no one else, he frowned. Marie turned back to him, confusion written on his face.

"I believe he is speaking to you," Marie stated, causing Allen's frown to deepen. He stared down at himself, confused, he was not currently pretending to be a girl, yet the unknown man continued to call him a she.

"Allen?"

"Eh? Oh I'm sorry" Allen smiled, and slowly headed down the remaining steps to the bottom, and quickly made his way to the older man.

"Hello, young miss!" Tiedoll beamed happily, placing his hands on Allen's shoulder.

"H-hello," the boy greeted back, with a small hesitant smile.

"Are you Yu-kun's girlfriend?" Tiedoll asked bluntly. The younger boys eyes widened and a red hue quickly took over his face.

"W-what? N-no!" he exclaimed, feeling nothing but embarrassed at that moment. Marie, sensing the younger boys distress, finally spoke,

"Father, Allen's a boy," He said, getting his fathers attention.

"A boy?" Tiedoll repeated, looking from his oldest to their young guest, who quickly nodded. "Ah, then you are Yu's boyfriend?"

Allen felt his face grow hotter than it already was, and quickly shook his head. There was a moment of silence as Tiedoll seemed to consider what the youngest in the room had said.

A pair of doors were slammed open before anyone could say anything, startling some of the rooms occupants, or more precisely just one white haired teen.

"Moyashi!" Allen turned at hearing the dreaded name, Kanda was quickly making his way towards them, and could not help but be happy at seeing him.

"Why the hell did you leave the room!" He questioned, when he stood in front of his father and Allen.

"Yu-kun, don't go around slamming doors open when we have guests," Tiedoll said, before Allen could speak. Kanda simply glared, but nodded none the less.

"I need to talk to the moyashi," he stated, looking at the slightly taller man.

"I am having a discussion with him, Yu-kun, you will have to be patient," said Tiedoll, before turning back to the youngest in room.

"So you are Yu-kun's boyfriend?" He asked again.

"W-what!" Kanda stuttered, at hearing the question the younger was being asked.

"N-no, I just said-" said Allen, attempting to correct the older man, his face regaining the red hue, that had left at Kanda's entrance.

"He's just a stupid classmate!" Kanda added, pulling the younger teen away from his father, and quickly dragging him out of the room.

"Yu-kun! I wasn't finished talking to Allen!" Tiedoll called after him, only to be silenced when the doors shut closed. Letting out a sigh, he turned back to his oldest.

"Marie?" he questioned, when seeing his oldest smiling in the direction Kanda had left in. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Hm? Oh, I am fine," he said, smiling at his father before turning away and walking back up the stairs.

-x-

The room was silent as the oldest of the two occupants glared at the closed door as if expecting someone to burst through the door. Something Allen had found quite funny, considering Kanda had been the one bursting through doors.

Allen stood off to the side, they had left the room with Tiedoll and Marie, and had entered another empty room. The room was smaller than the others that he had seen, and empty, except for a desk in the center of the room and the books on the few shelves there were.

Hearing a sigh, Allen turned around to see Kanda leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed, that opened after a few more minutes of silence. He met Allen's eyes, and Allen quickly averted his own. Blushing, when he realized he had been staring. He turned away, only to look back a moment later when Kanda spoke.

"What's your name?" He asked, turning to stare out the window.

"Allen," he said, frowning in confusion at Kanda's smirk, "what?"

"It's not much of a difference from the fake name you had been using," Kanda stated.

"And?"

"And, it wouldn't take an idiot to figure it all out at hearing both names" Kanda stated. Allen remained quiet, not because he didn't know to say, but because Kanda was right, Lavi had found out that way, so instead he settled for a simple, "shut up."

"Hn," was all Kanda said, but just one look at the older and Allen knew, Kanda was laughing his ass off on the inside, and he wasn't all that off from the truth. Kanda silently pushed himself away from the wall and walked forward toward the white-haired teen. He grabbed a chair, turning it around he sat down. They sat in silence, Allen waiting for Kanda to ask the same question Lavi and Lenalee had asked.

"I'm not going to ask why your cross dressing," said Kanda, surprising Allen "Lenalee told me everything anyway."

"Did she really?" Allen questioned, he had been hoping the older teen had been lying about Lenalee. Kanda simply nodded, and Allen groaned, he never thought the one who would give him out would be Lenalee.

"She just told me about the little bet you had with your uncle," Hear Kanda smirked "and about you not knowing how to swim, and everyone who knows about your little secret," he clarified, "don't be so upset."

Allen glared, he had every right to be upset. Lenalee had promised not to tell anyone, and here he was sitting in front of someone who had been told by that same person. He himself thought he had every right to be upset.

"I wanna go home," Allen said instead, he never thought he would hear those words come out of his mouth, especially with the one other person living in his house was his uncle, Cross. Kanda stared at him before speaking.

"What about the whole pool problem?" He questioned. Allen looked at Kanda, before shaking his head.

"I don't care," he said. Kanda said nothing and merely stood form his seat.

"Come on, moyashi" he said, turning around and walking towards the closed door, and silently walking out. Allen hesitantly followed after the older male.

"Where are we going?" He asked, trying to keep up with Kanda's fast pace. Kanda said nothing and continued to walk, the smaller teen continued to follow, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. They finally came to a stop in front of a dark blue door.

"Kanda?" Allen called, as the teen opened the door, and stepped in, Allen right behind him. The younger teen looked around the dark room, realizing they were in Kanda's room. Kanda was looking around the room, before stopping and walking over to a small dresser, he quickly grabbed a pair of keys. Grabbing Allen's wrist he dragged him out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Allen asked. Hurrying to keep up with the older teen once more, he was answered with silence.

"Bakanda!" Allen shouted, his voice echoing in the empty hallway. Kanda stopped, turning around he glared at the smaller male. Allen pulled his wrist free from Kanda's hold.

"What is it?" Kanda asked, his annoyance clear on his face. Allen stayed silent for a moment before he spoke,

"Where are you going?" Kanda stared, before he turned away from Allen and continued walking, at a slower pace then he originally was.

"You said you wanted to go home," Kanda stated, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"You're going to take me home?" Allen asked, surprised.

"Che, that's right, and I have no intention to letting the old man see me," said Kanda. Allen nodded, understanding why Kanda had been in such a hurry not to long ago. They walked in silence until they reached the garage door.

"Kanda, who's clothes am I wearing?" Allen asked. The question had been in the back of his mind for some time. He knew they weren't Kanda's or anyone else that he had seen, the clothes was too small. At hearing the question, Kanda smirked and answered.

"The clothes belongs to a maid, who thought you would need something to change into," he said opening the garage door slightly, he looked inside, before opening it fully, holding it open for the smaller teen. Allen made no movement, and just stared up at the taller teen. Kanda let out an irritated sigh.

"What?"

"I can't take these clothes," Allen stated, gesturing to himself.

"And why not?"

"Because they are not mine!" Allen exclaimed. Kanda stared, not understanding what the younger was talking about.

"Does it matter?" He questioned, annoyed, and Allen nodded furiously. Kanda let out another sigh, it would seem all he did around the younger teen was sigh. He grabbed the white-haired teens arm and pulled him into the garage, letting the door close behind them.

Before Allen could say anything, Kanda wrapped his arms around the shorter teens waist and quickly carried him to the other side of the garage where his car was located.

"Kanda, let me go!" Allen shouted, attempting to get the older teen to let him go. Kanda ignored him, and once they reached his car, he unlocked it and threw Allen into the passenger seat, slamming the door shut he ran to the drivers side.

When inside, he started the ignition, and quickly pulled out of both the garage and driveway, faster than what was necessary.

"Where do you live?" Kanda asked, passing their school. He was driving in the direction he had when Lenalee and Lavi had him follow the moyashi home. Thing was that they had never actually followed him all the way home. Allen stayed silent, before finally telling the older male where he lived.

"It's that one," Allen stated when his house came into view. Kanda pulled into the driveway right behind another car. Allen remained still staring up at the dark house, silently wondering if his uncle was asleep. With reluctance he turned to face Kanda, who was staring at his house with distaste.

"Thank you, Kanda," Allen said with a smile, ignoring the look Kanda had given his house. He opened the door and stepped out. Kanda remained still, before quickly shaking his head, he put his car in reverse and drove away. Allen watched the car drive away before entering the house.

The moment he entered the house, he regretted it dearly. As soon as he closed the door and turned around he came face to face with his glaring uncle.

"U-uncle?" Allen didn't move from where he stood in front of the door, and stared at the taller man in front of him. Cross continued to glare at him, a glass of what looked like water in his hands.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cross questioned calmly, or what Allen assumed was calmly.

"I was at the pool waiting for Lenalee," he said, he wasn't lying and he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Bullshit, that was no Lenalee in that car," Cross stated, "why were you in a car with an unknown man?"

"Unknown? What?" Allen questioned, confused. "That was Kanda, a...friend from school," Cross' eyes narrowed.

"Kanda?" Allen nodded, still confused. There were a few seconds of tense silence before Cross spoke again "It's getting late, go get ready for bed."

Allen nodded and quietly walked to his room closing the door behind him. It wasn't everyday that his uncle questioned where he had been, he usually didn't care, and let him do as he pleased, not that he took advantage of that.

Allen quickly got ready for bed, he hadn't noticed how long he had been out for. He jumped into his bed, Timacanpy flew over and landed on the desk drawer. Allen smiled and simply petted him. The room was silent for a moment, before Allen's stomach let out a loud growl.

Timacanpy began to chirp, when Allen's stomach growled for a second time. Allen covered his face with his pillow, he was hungry.

"Sorry Tim, but we can't go down there just yet," Allen mumbled, pressing his pillow closer to his face. Tim became silent and Allen simply closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night.


	18. Prince Charming?

Disclaimer:: I own absolutely nothing.

Warnings:: Yaoi (boyxboy), Ooc-ness, language, **Alternate Universe.**

Rating:: T

Chapter:: 17

Prince charming?

X_x-x-x-x_X

The rest of the weekend for Allen did not go by like any other, matter of fact it was down right strange and confusing for him. The reason? His uncle. He had not been the usual uncaring, selfish, drunk, irresponsible guardian Allen had grown to know over the few years they had lived with each other. In fact, Allen would go as far as saying that his uncle had been sort of...responsible, and to be honest it had freaked the hell out of him.

His uncle had stayed home the rest of the weekend, completely sober, he had not so much as walked into the small closet that held the liquor. Allen had found this shocking, considering there still had been two unopened bottles of his favorite wine. Then when Allen had gotten ready early Sunday morning to go to the store and buy a missing ingredient needed for breakfast, he had been shocked to find his uncle wide awake on the small couch in the living room.

He had been even more surprised when his uncle had questioned where he was going and then offered to drive Allen. Cross had waited outside the store in his car until Allen returned. If that hadn't been strange enough, Cross had sat on the couch, staring out the window, as if waiting for someone to pull up into their driveway. No matter how strange Allen found it, he never once questioned his uncle. He knew better than to.

Allen walked down the stairs quietly, trying his best not to wake his uncle, that lay, once again, on the couch. Once making it to the back door, Allen walked out and silently closed it behind him. As soon as he was out he broke into a run around the house, and up the street. When he deemed himself far enough he slowed and continued on calmly.

After a few more minutes, Allen turned the corner and the Black Order academy came into view.

"Allen!"

Allen looked up from where he had been staring at the ground, to see his red-haired friend. He smiled and greeted the redhead with a 'good morning,' when Lavi came to a stop in front of him. The taller just stared down at him for a moment before speaking,

"Why didn't you tell me you had told Yu!" Lavi questioned, placing his hands on Allen's shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

"I-I didn't," Allen answered honestly. Pulling himself away from his friend, "Lenalee did."

"Lenalee?"

Allen nodded.

"Kanda asked and Lenalee answered," Allen mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, as he glared down at the floor. Lavi just stared at him, before patting Allen's small shoulder.

"Well, what's done is done," Lavi grinned, ruffling the shorter teens hair. Allen simply smacked his hand away.

"How did you find out about Kanda knowing?" He asked, fixing his now ruined hair.

"Hm, oh," Lavi's grin widened "I have my ways!" He exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Allen's shoulders and led the younger teen the rest of the way to the school. As they continued walking, Allen saw two familiar figures in the front of the school, Kanda and Lenalee.

"Morning Lenalee, Yu~!" Lavi sang, before jumping and pulling Kanda into a hug.

"Let me go!" Kanda growled, pushing the redhead away from himself.

"Awe Yu, you have such a bad temper," Lavi stated, throwing his arms around the dark-haired teens shoulder and dragging the teen away from the younger two, and in the direction of the school building.

Kanda quickly pushed him away, but continued walking.

"The old panda wanted to speak with us before class~" Lavi explained, waving at the the younger two, he followed after the ill-tempered teen.

Lenalee and Allen, remained silent, watching as the older two disappeared. After a moment Lenalee spoke.

"Where do you think they're going?" She questioned, her head tilted to the side in wonder. Allen just looked at her in confusion.

"To see Bookman, no?" Lenalee merely shook her head.

"I doubt it, my brother said they were going to have a faculty meeting this morning," she stated. Allen nodded, curious as well now that he had that extra information. Silence fell over them, and Allen made no attempt to fill it. Growing tired of the silence, Lenalee spoke,

"I'm sorry I told Kanda, Allen."

Allen turned to face her. Lenalee was staring down at the floor, her hands clutching her purple bag to her side. Allen found himself sighing, he couldn't stay mad at his friends, especially with Lenalee. She hadn't planned to tell the grouchy teen. The ill-tempered male just happened to be smarter than Allen happened to give him credit for.

"It's fine," he muttered. Lenalee's head shot up, eyes slightly wide, and Allen smiled.

"What's done is done," Allen said, repeating the words Lavi had said just moments before. Lenalee smiled and nodded in agreement.

"But, Lenalee, why didn't you show up Saturday?" Allen asked. That question had been bothering him over the weekend, but he hadn't felt like speaking to Lenalee, so he had refused to call her. The older girl stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

Allen frowned, "Saturday. I waited for you, but you never came."

"I called and told your uncle I wasn't going to be able to make it," Lenalee explained, confusion written on her face, "did he not tell you?"

"Eh? I-he never told me anything..." Allen stated, glaring down at the concrete floor. Lenalee placed a hand on his right shoulder, smiling when he looked up.

"Well, nothing happened right?" Allen smiled.

"You're right...if you don't consider me almost drowning anything bad," he stated. Lenalee remained silent, her violet eyes wide from the newly found information.

"Y-you almost _drowned_?" Lenalee questioned.

"Yes, " Allen answered, then with one look at the older girl, he rushed to say what exactly happened, "but Kanda was passing by and saved me."

"Kanda?" Lenalee repeated, and at Allen's nod, the older girl could feel herself growing excited.

"Like prince charming!" she blurted, wearing the biggest smile Allen had ever seen on the older girl.

"Like what?" Allen questioned, confused.

"Prince charming!" She repeated, at her friends confused expression, she sighed and continued on.

"Kanda showed up when you needed him the most right?" Allen gave a slow hesitant nod. "Well it's like in most fairy tales. The prince always comes to save the princess when she needs him the most!"

"In this case, Kanda's the prince, and your the princess," Lenalee finished, a look of satisfaction on her face. Allen felt his face heat up, and looked away from his friend. He wasn't completely sure why he was blushing. Lenalee had just called Kanda his prince charming, and had insulted his manhood further more by calling him a princess, all in one sentence.

"Don't you think Kanda would make a wonderful prince charming?" Lenalee spoke, getting Allen's attention.

"Eh?" Kanda? Prince charming? He couldn't help but laugh at the strange thought.

"Don't laugh, Allen!" Lenalee scolded, "and he would!"

"Lenalee, he doesn't have any characteristics of a prince charming," Allen explained. He was a jerk, ill-tempered, rude, and hated any kind of contact. Although, Allen had to be honest, Kanda have his moments.

"He does!" The older girl countered, "he just doesn't show them very often," she murmured.

Allen said nothing, and simply smiled. Turning away, he began walking in the direction of his first class of the day, Lenalee following right behind him. Kanda was nothing like a prince, but he liked the older male just the way he was.

"Alright how was the rest of your weekend?" Lenalee asked instead. Allen remained silent before hesitantly speaking.

"It was a bit...strange."

"Oh, how so?" Lenalee questioned, glancing at her friend from the corner of her eyes.

"My uncle," Allen began, pausing to open the door to their classroom, "after Kanda dropped me off at my house, Cross began to question where I was, and then when I told him about Kanda, he seemed very displeased."

"Really?" Lenalee said taking a seat next to Allen, said boy nodded.

"Yes, it was as if my uncle didn't like Kanda, he had then sent me to my room, like an actual responsible adult."

"He's never done that before?" Allen shook his head negatively.

"He also stayed sober for the rest of the weekend," Lenalee stared down at the desk she was seated at, silently thinking.

"Hey Allen, is Miss Anita friends with your uncle?" She asked, just as Reever walked into the classroom. Allen nodded in confirmation.

"I see," she said, smiling when Allen looked at her in confusion. She silently stood and walked over to her own seat, when more students began to file into the class. Allen just stared after her, but said nothing. Sighing Allen just shook his head.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"What the hell did you drag me away for, you damn usagi?" Kanda questioned, following behind the slightly taller redhead.

"The old man wanted to see you," Lavi stated.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you would never just willingly go to that old man," Lavi laughed, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Lenalee seemed upset, so I gave her a chance to talk to Allen," Kanda said nothing and just moved past the one-eyed teen.

"So Yu, how's work?" Lavi asked, grinning, walking beside the other male.

"Fine," Kanda replied, his steps growing faster, an attempt to get away from his 'best friend.' He knew Lavi, and the redhead didn't just go around asking people how work was without some kind of ulterior motive.

"Don't even try it," Kanda warned pausing in his step to glare at the redhead.

"Try what?" Lavi asked. Innocently staring at his friend.

"I am not going to fall for one of your idiotic interrogations," stated Kanda, turning, he continued to walk down the empty hall.

"Awe Yu! I wasn't going to try anything!" Said Lavi. Quickly following after his friend. Kanda kept silent, ignoring the teen following after him.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Where are we going Yu?" Asked Lavi as he followed after the ill-tempered male. He stared after the many students all going in the same direction. The bell signaling the start of their lunch break had just rung, but Kanda had headed in a completely different direction then where the cafeteria was in. Of course Lavi, being the curious person he was, followed after his friend.

"For how long did you know that Alice was a guy?" Lavi questioned. Kanda paused for a moment before he continued on, as if he never stopped.

"Just a feeling," he admitted after a few moments of silence. Lavi nodded.

"For how long?" Lavi questioned.

"Not long," Lavi gave another nod. Lavi stopped walking, and hesitated with his next question, unsure how his friend would answer. With a quick glance up at Kanda, who had stopped, he spoke again.

"How do you feel about Allen?" He questioned seriously. Kanda's eyes narrowed in silent confusion.

"What?"

"How do you feel about Allen?" The redhead repeated, then clarified, "do you like him?"

"What? No," Kanda answered.

"Is that so?" Lavi let his eye close in silent contemplation. "I had thought so, considering you act a bit different around him than with anyone else."

"How?" Kanda questioned, and Lavi grinned, not his usual carefree grin, no, he grinned like he knew something no one else knew.

"Well. You let him borrow your umbrella awhile back, you then let him keep it, you've never even done that for Lenalee, mind you." Lavi's grin grew at seeing Kanda's eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You get all jealous when Narian's around as well, plus you give him a ride to work and home," Lavi paused and took a step away from his friend before he continued on.

"Then when you argue and insult him, you don't mean a single thing you say, like when with me or any malice when with strangers."

"But, the biggest give away would have to be with you taking on a part time job with Allen. And your behavior towards that Tyki fellow."

"I just can't help but place the pieces together," he said, inching his hands together to mold his fingers with each other. He glanced up at his friend that stood across from him and paused, Kanda looked absolutely murderous, with a shaky laugh he continued "Oh would you look at that, the pieces don't fit!"

Without a word Kanda had grabbed the redhead by his collar and slammed him up against the white wall. Lavi let out a pained groan as his head made contact with the wall. He opened his eye to find Kanda, had let go of his collar and once again stood a small distance away.

"I do not _like_ the moyashi," Kanda growled, "he just annoys the hell out of me, I wouldn't care if he disappeared without so much as a trace."

"That's a bit much, don't you think Kanda?" Lavi said, pushing himself away from the wall, and dusting himself off.

"No it's not."

"Kand-" A loud crash around the corner interrupted Lavi. Startled they spun around. There, looking a mix of confusion and hurt stood none other then one Lenalee Lee, holding up what looked like an empty metal trashcan.

"Um...you guys didn't show so I came to look for you two," she said placing the trashcan right again. She stood straight and nervously fixed her hair. Lavi felt dread fill him, Lenalee and Allen were almost always together. With a quick glance at Kanda, who looked startled at the sight of Lenalee, he spoke.

"And, um Allen?" Lenalee's eyes widened, and she glanced behind her, before speaking.

"He...went to check the gym," Lavi let out a relieved Laugh, and turned to Kanda who had his usual look of indifference on his face. No one noticed how Lenalee's eyes kept darting behind her.

"I...will go tell him I found you both," Lenalee gave a shaky smile before she quickly ran down the hall at full speed, ignoring Lavi when he called out to her.

"Well, that was lucky," Lavi stated, glancing at his friend, who remained silent. As if sensing what was bothering his dark-haired friend, Lavi spoke, "it's fine, you didn't mean anything you just said, and Lenalee knows that," he said grinning and patting his friends shoulder.

Kanda let his face fall into his hands, silently beating himself. He had gone and said something he didn't mean, all just because Lavi had been able to figure something he himself had refused to admit.

"Yu?" Lavi called worried at seeing his friend do something unlike himself. "Allen didn't hear, it's fine."

Kanda nodded and shook Lavi's hand away, before walking in the direction Lenalee had disappeared to. Lavi following right behind him.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen stood frozen as the words that Kanda had just said sunk in. Those words had hurt. He ignored Lenalee who was glancing worriedly at him, trying to explain what Kanda really meant. He quickly stood up, stumbling and crashing into a metal trashcan that sat close by, it fell to the floor with a loud crash. Without a second thought he stormed away, leaving a desperate Lenalee behind.

Lenalee tried to follow, and she would have been able to catch up in no time if it hadn't been for her tripping over the infernal trashcan. She quickly picked it up, but someone calling her name made her freeze. She turned to see both Lavi and Kanda, placing the bin down she spoke.

"You guys didn't show, so I came to look for you two," she stated, nervously fixing her hair. Lavi face went pale and Lenalee gave a hesitant smile, that went unseen.

"And, um Allen?" With quick glance at Kanda and Lavi. She saw the dread they were both feeling, and with a glance behind her she lied.

"He...went to check the gym," She wanted to cry when relief flooded the both of them. She didn't want them to feel relief when Allen ha just been hurt, as unintentional as it was. Her eyes darted behind her again, and with her mind made up she spoke

"I...will go tell him I found you both," she gave them a smile she knew came out shaky, but she didn't care. She turned and ran in the direction Allen had disappeared in. She ignored Lavi's calls.

"Lenalee!" Said girl stopped and spun around to see her brother quickly walking towards her.

"Brother! I'm sorry, but I can't speak right now," she said, turning around and continuing in a quick walk.

"That's fine. But what is the matter with Alice?" Komui questioned. Lenalee stopped and quickly spun to face her brother.

"Alice?" Komui nodded, placing his hands in his lab coats pockets. He turned in the direction he had come from, and spoke, "Yes, I found her being scolded by Link, I had gotten her away without a punishment, but she had seemed upset."

"Which way did she go?" Lenalee demanded, startling her brother.

"She said she was going to class," Komui stated, and watched as his sister continued in the direction of the gym.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen stared at the empty field before him, the bell that signaled the end of their lunch break had yet to ring, and so the field would remain empty until then, and Allen was fine with that.

"Allen!" Said boy turned to see a panting Lenalee a few feet away from where he sat. She quickly closed the distance between them.

"Allen...h-how...I'm sorry," she said, staring at the her friends shiny silver eyes. She didn't know what else to say. She couldn't tell the other teen that Kanda didn't mean what he said, because Allen wouldn't believe her.

Allen gave Lenalee a smile, and spoke, "what for?"

Lenalee hesitated at seeing the smile on her friends face, knowing it couldn't be anything but fake, "for what Kanda said," she stated.

"You didn't say it," he said, looking away and staring back at the green field, "and what Kanda said doesn't bother me." Lenalee stared at the smile on Allen's and couldn't help the anger she felt at seeing it.

"Liar," she glared, and Allen's smile faltered slightly,"you're lying, what Kanda said hurt you more than you are willing to admit," she accused. Allen's smile fell away, but he remained silent.

"I am not an idiot, so please don't take me for one, Allen."

Allen let his face fall and quickly buried it in his hands. He opened his mouth as if to speak but quickly closed it, and after awhile he gave a shaky nod. Lenalee, knowing Allen didn't want anything said, remained silent. She sat next to him and pulled him into her arms.

"I like Kanda," Allen admitted, after a few minutes of silence, Lenalee remained silent. Allen sat in silence after that. How could he have fallen for a total jerk?

"He didn't mean it," Lenalee finally said, and Allen let out a humorless laugh.

"He said it," Allen stated. Lenalee remained silent, because it was true, Kanda had said it, and there was no denying that.

"You know It's okay to cry, Allen," when her friend stiffened, she smiled.

"I'm not going to cry," Allen muttered.

XXXXXX

Yes, I know, I'm not dead! I've just been hanging with procrastination~

Anyways, I apologize for the long delay, I will do my best to update again during my three week winter break~!


	19. Unfamiliar Emotions

Disclaimer:: I own nothing.

Warnings:: Yaoi (boyxboy), Ooc-ness, Language, **Alternate Universe.**

Rating:: T

Chapter:: 18

Unfamiliar Emotions

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Ms. Walker!"

Both Lenalee and Allen turned at the sound of a some what familiar voice. Their gym teacher was walking in their direction at a steady pace.

"Ms. Nine?"

"Forgive me, I was planning to tell you once class had started, but then I saw you here with Ms. Lee," the blonde woman said as she came to a stop before them. She took a moment to scan the empty field before, she spoke with a shake of her head. "Anyways, you have been excused from today's lesson."

"I have?" Allen asked staring at the older woman with unhidden curiosity.

"Yes," she nodded, "the main office received a call earlier today stating you were not, at any cost, allowed into the pool."

"Who was it?" Lenalee questioned, curious. Klaud eyed the dark-haired girl for a moment, before speaking.

"I wasn't told," just then the bell signaling the start of class rang, alerting the three that lunch had finally ended. The older blonde quickly ushered Lenalee to the locker rooms, but not before telling Allen he could wait where he was for the rest of the class. With a nod he reseated himself.

"Allen~" Allen jumped, startled, at the sound of the new, yet familiar, voice. Turning the best he could without having to stand, he faced his two older friends.

"Lavi, Kanda," he greeted, forcing a smile onto his face. Lavi stared, before a grin settled on his face.

"What are you doing here all by your lonesome self?" He questioned, his arms folded behind his head.

"I was with Lenalee, but she had to go to the locker room." Allen explained, and Lavi nodded in understanding.

"Uh, did she tell you anything?" Lavi asked. One hand lowering to scratch the side of his face, a sign that he nervous, Allen noted. Knowing what the red-head spoke of, Allen put on his best look of bewilderment, before speaking.

"What do you mean?"

"Anything about Kanda or Myself?" Lavi questioned. Allen kept his gaze focused solely on his red-haired friend, he really couldn't stand to look at the dark-haired male.

"Only that she had found you on the other side of campus," Lavi waited for something else to be said and when Allen said no more, he let out a sigh of relief, before turning back to the younger male with a grin. "Don't you two need to be in the locker room?" Allen questioned turning away from the red head.

"Nah, we decided to ditch class," Lavi stated taking a seat to Allen's left.

"Then do you find it to be the best idea to come to the class you're supposedly ditching?" stated Allen, eyebrow raised in question. Lavi only grinned and threw his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Don't sweat the details sweetheart," Allen simply rolled his eyes in a mixture of both amusement and annoyance.

"Don't call me sweetheart," Allen said pushing Lavi's arm off of himself. The redhead's grin only widened.

"Don't be like that sweety~"

They continued on like that until finally both male and females began to empty out their respective locker rooms. Allen wasted no time in running over to Lenalee and leaving both older males behind. Not once did he notice the pair of dark eyes following after him.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Allen he doesn't know you heard anything!" Lenalee whispered exasperated. Allen remained silent and continued on with his assigned work from an earlier class, and for a moment the girl believed he was ignoring her, until he spoke quietly.

"I have come to that conclusion as well Lenalee."

"Then why avoid him?" Lenalee questioned.

"I am not avoiding him," Lenalee frowned and glanced down to where Lavi now sat beside their dark haired friend.

"Then why are we sitting over here instead of with Kanda?" Allen opened his mouth to reply but he was quickly cut off by Lenalee, "you also avoid direct eye contact or don't even speak to him if Lavi or I aren't there."

"Th-"

"You don't even argue with him anymore!" She whispered harshly, pulling Allen's assignment away from him.

Allen slammed his book shut, startling Lenalee and a few other nearby students. He snatched his paper back from her and stood.

"Lenalee, I don't want to argue with you about whether you approve of what I am doing or not," Allen stated quietly, quickly packing his things away. Lenalee remained silent and only watched her friend. "It is my decision to continue or not." Allen threw his bag over his shoulder and quickly headed towards the library exit and shoved the door none to gently. Lenalee remained seated, silently deciding not to follow after her friend, _it wouldn't make anything better._

She let out a sigh, she knew why Allen was avoiding Kanda. She could understand but it didn't mean she had to like it. Allen and Kanda were both her friends. She cared for them equally, and she couldn't stand the odd way Allen had began treating Kanda. He didn't know that Allen had heard his conversation with Lavi, but he knew something was wrong, Kanda wasn't a idiot, no matter what Allen believed.

She turned back to the blank sheet of paper that sat in front her. She set her pencil down harder than what was need and quickly wrote her name.

They were both her friends, but she couldn't help be _angry_ with Kanda. No, Kanda wasn't an idiot, but he could be so stupid sometimes.

X_x-x-x-x_X

"Hey, beansprout."

Allen froze mid-step at the sound of the familiar voice.

"It's Allen, bakanda," Allen replied more out of habit than anything, and he quickly berated himself. He wasn't supposed to acknowledge the taller male. Frowning, he continued his way down the empty hall.

"Where are you going?" Kanda questioned only a few steps behind the white haired teen.

"Why do you care?" Allen answered back, coldly. Kanda remained silent, not bothering to answer the question that had been asked. He continued following the smaller male, until finally Allen stopped and turned around a glare on his face.

"Why are you following me?" Allen demanded, and Kanda couldn't help but smirk at the younger male's disgruntled state. It wasn't often that someone saw this side of Allen. Distracted, Kanda didn't notice when Allen took a step toward until it was to late.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Allen wasn't normally a violent person, he really wasn't, but he wasn't in the best of moods at the moment. Lenalee had been upset with him and confronted him. Lavi and Kanda continued to act like nothing was wrong, like what had been said never happened and Allen couldn't help but be peeved at that. And the worst of it all? He couldn't look at Kanda because when he did his heart would ache every single time. He couldn't speak to him because the stinging in his eyes would start up again, and the words he had spoken would ring through his head, loud and clear. He hated it. So much.

He wanted to scream, punch something anything. He wasn't accustomed to feeling emotions such as these. So when Kanda followed him and then smirked his stupid smirk, he snapped. He didn't think. Only acted. His fist had quickly met the side of an unsuspecting Kanda's face. He didn't even give his crush a chance to recover before he had quickly ran out of the male's sight.

"Shit!" Kanda hissed clutching the side of his face. But he didn't give it another thought before he ran after the smaller male.

Allen burst threw the school doors with enough force to shake the glass panels. He ran past the few students lingering outside of the school, and he didn't slow down even when he reached a good enough distance away from the school. He knew Kanda wouldn't be able to follow him so far out. But he didn't care and he didn't stop.

X_x-x-x-x_X

Kanda silently cursed as he pushed another person out of his way. The person gave an indignant shriek at the harsh treatment. Kanda ignored them and continued on. He had lost sight of Allen before he had even made it of the building, much to his irritation.

"Kanda!" Kanda turned around a fierce glare on his face. Lenalee and Lavi came to a stop in front of their friend.

"What!?" He snapped.

"What happened to your face!?" Lavi demanded, staring at the bruise that was slowly beginning to form. "Who hit _you _in the face?" Kanda sent him glare, silently promising pain if he didn't shut-up.

Lavi wisely backed off with a grin.

"Kanda, what happened?" Lenalee questioned. Kanda gave a grunt.

"Damn moyashi punched me," Kanda stated, his glare not diminishing in the slightest.

"Whoa, Allen did that?" Lavi questioned, "what the hell did you do to the kid!?"

"Shit, I don't know."

"Where did Allen go?" Lenalee asked, voice quiet. Kanda and Lavi both turned to her.

"He got away," Kanda answered, as they reached the building's exit. He pushed the door open with more force then what was necessary.

"Al's been acting off these past few days," Lavi stated, following right after his best friend. "What's up with him?" Lenalee slowed, and quickly fell behind. She stared after her friends as the gap between them increased slightly before the other two stopped.

"Lenalee?" The redhead took a step towards her before coming to a realization and stopped, "you know something," he stated. Lenalee opened her mouth, ready to tell the two males everything, but looking at Kanda had her rethinking her decision. With a shake of her head she spoke.

"I think it might have been something that I said in the library," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, and not meeting the eyes of her friends.

"What did you say?" Lavi asked, cautiously, slowly walking towards the short haired girl.

"What did you tell him?" Kanda demanded, when she didn't answer Lavi's question. Lenalee glanced up to look at Kanda, before quickly looking away. She should tell them, she knew it was the right thing to do; but this time, just this once she wouldn't help Kanda.

"I can't tell you," she stated. Her hands tightened around the sleeves of her uniform.

"You can't or won't?" Lavi questioned, Lenalee glanced at him before directing her attention on her long haired friend.

"I won't."

"Why?" Lenalee glared at Kanda, and quickly closed in on him. She jabbed him in the chest, not once looking away as she spoke.

"You messed up, so you fix it," she stated before moving past the two silent males.

Lavi stared after Lenalee, before looking back at Kanda. His face remained impassive, but Lavi knew better. Kanda was dealing with something he wasn't accustomed to.

X_x-x-x_X

Aaaand I am not dead! I am so sorry it took so _long_ to get this chapter out. I feel bad about it after I had promised to get it out sooner. Anyway thanks xRitsun for looking over this chapter.


End file.
